Brief Encounter
by ss9
Summary: BBC Servants AU: Having Lived in India for most of her adult life Flora returns with her young son in tow but will a chance encounter with a handsome stranger change her life for ever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My dear Agatha,

I know it has been some months since my last letter but so much has been happening that I have been prevented from writing…

Pausing from her letter Flora Forester glanced up from her writing slope and gazed out over the rolling Atlantic her thoughts still a jumble as she turned and watched her young son busy with his colouring crayons.

"William do you want to go out on deck?"

Glancing up her son smiled up at his mother leaving his drawing of what could only be an elephant and reaching for his spinning wheel whilst she struggled force him into his coat. Stepping out onto deck the winds picked up Flora's stray curls blowing them in front of her eyes so she had to shield them to keep her gaze locked on her energetic six-year-old son. However her thoughts soon returned to her letter, so much had happened.

Sighing as she gazed into the setting sun her mind returned to the last time she had been on a steamer, when Stephan had brought her across the world to India a young bride, well a bride at least neither of them had been in the first flush of youth. He had been a good man, a very good man and that was what she told her son whenever he asked about his father not that he did ask anymore. William had no memory to go with her words; his father had never been an influence in his life having left them when he was scarcely three months old to go north with his regiment in Afghanistan trying to repel the Persians aided by those interfering Russians. He had never returned.

Yet she had scarcely wept at the news, he was a good man and his pension had left her secure in India more than enough to live on and maintain a comfortable lifestyle and she had had no desire to return but then a few months ago things had taken a dramatic turn for the worst. Shuddering but not from the biting wind Flora called her son back intending to head back to their cabin and banish those morbid thoughts.

However all through dinner when she made polite conversation with the other travellers they sat in the back of her mind, then the inevitable happened and conversation turned to the recent violence.

"You lived in Delhi did you not Mrs Forester?"

Startled at being so suddenly singled out and the focus of everyone's attention Flora blushed slightly glancing down at her starched napkin. "Yes I did."

"Well what really happened, I mean you hear accounts from so many people on these junks but to hear it from someone who was really there?" One red faced old chap bellowed, one who Flora suspected had been at the port for most of the afternoon and would have a killer headache in the morning.

"I am sorry but I would rather not talk about it." Flora replied softly before rising to leave the remaining gentlemen standing up automatically as she swept gracefully from the room trying to shut out the hurtfully comments as they sniggered at her aloofness.

Storming down the corridor to her cabin Flora closed the door behind her and collapsed in the chair beside it, her head now in her hands as she tried to shut out the memories. The screaming of the people in the streets, first the soldiers and foolish civilians who got in the way of the Sepoys as they rebelled, blood in the streets and the fear that any moment her house would be the next targeted. The months of living under that occupation May to September afraid to show her head out of doors for fear of falling foul of the mob and then in September the British finally came, but instead of liberation they brought more death. So may soldiers died trying to flush out the rebels that the hospitals overflowed and many English families took in all they could.

Shivering alone in the dark Flora was once more reassured she had made the right decision. William had be truly heartbroken to leave India, the warmth and the colour, sights and sounds had been all he had known since childhood; playing with his friends in the stream at the bottom of their garden as his monkey scampered up and down the tree and his nurse snapped at him in Punjabi to get inside and eat his dinner. That had been left behind to return to the cold and colourless safety of England and dependency on a mother-in-law Flora had never met. However as she glanced across at her sleeping angel she smiled, as long as it assured her William grew up safe and healthy then any sacrifice would be worthwhile. And who knew perhaps one day she might be able to wake from a good night's sleep happy and content and without the ringing of screams in her ears.

- - -

It was hardly surprising that after the debacle at dinner that the illusive Flora Forester absented herself from any further ship board functions, in fact she was scarcely seen above deck again save when accompanying her son on his afternoon walk around the deck. It was few weeks later on a typically wet wintry English morning that Flora Forester and her young son disembarked at Southampton. William was fascinated by the new sights and sounds and wanted to rush off to investigate all the interesting new people and places so Flora had to keep a tight hold on her son's hand.

"Mrs Forester?" A nervous young man asked as he hung around the dockside a hackney carriage waiting beside him. "I am Philip Martins…Mrs Forester, the elder Mrs Forester sent me to accompany you to Eastbourne."

Smiling at the young boy who could not be more than seventeen Flora introduced her son before the lad began organising her many trunks on to the back and top of the Hackney. "We should make the nine o'clock train to London Ma'am and if we are not delayed we will then catch the Two O'clock train to Eastbourne arriving sometime this evening." Philip added politely trying not to stare at the mysterious but beautiful woman before him as she gazed out the window seeming far from this humble taxicab.

Nodding absently as they pulled into the train station Flora felt overwhelmed by the sight of so many people. India had never seemed crowded to her but England during her absence seemed to have changed so much, now everything was so much hustle and bustle the pace of life had changed.

"Mother look!" Young William exclaimed leaning out the carriage window so far she was afraid he would fall as he pointed to the gleaming steam engines so different from the rickety carriages that serviced the vast reaches of India.

"William!" Flora snapped grasping her son by the coat tails as she literally dragged him back inside; he had been on the go since dawn and showed little sign of stopping now. Fortunately before William could escape out the window their carriage pulled up outside the station and a porter dashed forward to open the door.

"I have booked our tickets already Mrs Forester...If you and your son would care to go ahead and find a carriage I will see about having your luggage loaded."

"Thank you Mr Martins." Flora replied grasping the tickets he offered and accepting the porter's assisting arm. Then keeping a tight grip on her bouncing son's arm she tried to manoeuvre them through the busy station. There were just so many platforms and so many people, she had thought the dock was busy but there were even more people here and they seemed to be in such a hurry they barely stepped out of her way and none nodded a greeting. Back in India no matter how busy people were they always stopped and greeted the little English mother and her son, and asked after their health. Here she was just another mother trying to keep track of her unruly son, who like most boys his age had an unhealthy obsession with all things loud, mechanical and potentially life threatening.

"Excuse me... Excuse me..." Flora asked passers by trying to find someone who would know where the train to Eastbourne was berthed. However William took advantage of her momentary distraction and shook her hand loose, darting away from his mother and disappearing into the crowd. "William!" Flora gasped turning on her heel and running blindly in the direction her son had been headed. "William?" She called out pushing past people, ignoring their cries of outrage and then she heard her son's voice and he was crying.

"Stupid child you should look where you are going!"

"William!" Flora gasped finally spotting her son, he was sprawled on the floor and standing over him was a brooding gentleman in a top hat, who in the right light could have been called handsome but whose red faced fury twisted and distorted his features. Immediately on the defensive Flora was at her son's side, unsure just what her little boy could have done to earn such ire.

"He's yours then I take it?"

Glaring up from under her bonnet Flora locked eyes with her son's aggressor. "Yes he is. May I ask what injury my six year old son has done you sir?" Her question clearly caught him by surprise as his cobalt blue eyes widened for a moment and she caught a flicker of something else before he regained his focus.

"He was running around like a little hoodlum...Bashing into people with no regard for their well-being. If I were his father I would put the little rascal over my knee instead of allowing him to be pandered to by vapid females who clearly cannot keep him under control!"

Biting her lip to keep back a retort that would do neither her nor her son any favours Flora instead assisted her son to his feet. Then leaning in so that the rude stranger would only hear her words Flora spat bitterly. "When I have the fortune to see my late husband again sir I will make sure to pass on your advice." For a moment she lingered savouring the impact of her words, watching as the gentleman's eyes widened in realisation. "Good day sir...Come William." She added grasping her son's hand and with as much dignity as she could muster she stormed off in the other direction.

"Madam...Madam..." He called after them and Flora heard the quick tread of his footstep as he followed them through the crowd. "Madam please wait..."

Ignoring him Flora quickened her pace trying to pretend she hadn't heard him and tightening her grip on young William's hand.

"Madam!"

This time he had caught them up and was stepping in front cutting off her escape. Girding herself for another fight Flora glared up at the gentleman who at least this time had the sense to look slightly abashed and remove his hat to reveal dark blonde hair that curled slightly over his collar. "Yes?" Flora asked her voice laced liberally with ice.

"You dropped these."

Flushing with embarrassment as she gazed down at train tickets he held out, Flora inwardly cursed her own foolish pride. "Thank you..." She muttered softly reaching out with her own-gloved hand to retrieve them surprised at the sudden heat as their fingers brushed. Feeling the heat in her cheeks increase Flora tried to look anywhere but at the gentleman in front of her but somehow their eyes still met and she was surprised to find a similar flicker of desire reflected back in his. However the mood was quickly broken as the nearby train whistled loudly.

"You had better hurry...That's the train you want, I just came in on it."

Nodding her thanks Flora gathered her skirts and her son and made a dash for the train he had pointed out, managing to find an empty carriage and bundle them on before it began to move. Glancing back over the crowd Flora couldn't help but scan for the enigma of a gentleman they had just met, surprised at the very real flicker of disappointment when instead she just found the blank faces of strangers. Pushing it aside she settled down in her seat and once more returned to tending to her son, he had been the only man in her life for years and she had never felt the loss of a husband before. It was probably just nerves, returning to a country she had left years before and had changed so much in her absence and now travelling to live with a woman she had never met in person; it was only natural that she should be craving the safety and security that a husband would provide. With that now firmly resolved in her my mind she tried to dismiss the very real reaction he had provoked in her and prepare both herself and her son for meeting her mother-in-law.

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was late afternoon when the Forester party arrived in Eastbourne; young William had fallen asleep with his head in his mother's lap leaving Flora to make polite and inane conversation with Philip Martins. It hadn't been a complete waste of time though as despite his natural reticence Flora had learnt a few valuable pieces of information about not only her mother-in-law but also Eastbourne society in general. The Older Mrs Forester was a strict and god fearing woman who had been devoted to her husband and sons and who had taken their deaths very hard indeed. She was apparently fast friends with another matriarch of Eastbourne society a Mrs Ferguson whose late husband had been a leading businessman and gentleman. The Ferguson family had once ran Eastbourne's dockside but now settled for presiding over it's society with the same appraising gaze as a seasoned captain would a timber yard; whether or not you succeeded and were accepted into society was largely at their say so. Or more to the point the say so of the two remaining females in the Ferguson line, the old Mrs Ferguson and her daughter a Miss Cecilia Ferguson who had kept all of Eastbourne's eligible bachelors on a tight string for many year, the young Mr Ferguson was something of a dark horse, a quiet timid sort of gentleman who it was feared had a greater interest in the bottle and the gee gee's than on finding a suitable mate of his own to continue the prestigious Ferguson lineage.

It was with all these thoughts in mind that Flora approached what was to become her new home. It was a somewhat dark foreboding house, it's architecture rather more bulky and showy than she was used to, it reminded her somewhat of a rather grand old gothic cathedral. Getting out of the trap she quietly reminded her son to mind his manners and how to address his grandmother, for a moment she wished she had had the chance to check her appearance, a days travelling could not have done her any favours and she so wanted to make the right first impression. Tightening her grasp on her son's hand she knocked lightly on the door smiling when a rather dour faced maid opened the door and ushered the newcomers into the front room where a rather hatchet faced woman was waiting.

"Well you are here then."

Smiling warmly Flora nodded curtseying politely. "Yes Ma'am it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Snorting the older woman ran her eyes over the dusty pair before her, only softening slightly when her eyes rested on her grandson who was eyeing the old woman with interest.

"So you're William?"

"Yes Grandma." William replied simply and Flora breathed out a little when she caught a small smile tug at the older woman's lips.

"You must call me Grandmamma." She reproved gently. "I will have no sloppy foreign ways in my house is that understood William?"

"Yes Grandmamma."

"Do you like scones William?"

"Yes."

"Yes What?"

"Yes please."

"Then sit and your mother can pour the tea." Mrs Forester insisted waving at the nearby chair for her grandson completely ignoring her daughter-in-law. So slipping over to the table Flora poured out two cups of tea and a glass of milk for William.

"Do you take sugar Mrs Forester?" Flora asked politely.

"Yes Two and don't call me that my girl..."

Putting the two lumps in Flora stirred the tea before taking the cup across. "Perhaps you can suggest what I can call you?"

Sighing as she took a sip before handing the cup immediately back to her daughter-in-law. "Too sweet...I said two sugars girl not two heaps! And well you might as well call me Mother."

Taking the cup back Flora reluctantly surrendered her own unsweetened cup adding precisely the right amount of sugar before taking it back to the woman who had demanded such a title. "There you are Mother." The name stuck in Flora's throat it conjured images of her own dark haired little mother, the woman with a gentle voice and kind eyes who was as far from the woman sat before her as it was possible to be.

"William perhaps you would care to go and wash your hands before having your tea?" Mrs Forester suddenly pronounced. "Nancy will show you the way." She added in a tone that was not to be brooked and so confused and with a worried glance at his mother who nodded her agreement the little lad allowed the dour faced maid to lead him off.

"Flora." Mrs Forester announced as soon as the door had shut behind William. "I think it is important I make my position and yours here in my house completely clear. You are family and as such I am only too happy to give you respite within my home, indeed I have always offered you that but until recently you have been determined to maintain your own independence which shows a rather head-strong and stubborn disposition. Now however you want my assistance but it must be under my conditions, as a dutiful daughter I will provide for your every need but I will not be crossed or questioned in my own house. I am not to be embarrassed by your being here and so...I am unsure as to your character when it comes to more delicate relations, whether you are of good character when it comes to men but I will have no such flirtations here. You are a respectable widow and will conduct yourself as such, I will not have my son's good name dragged into any disrepute have I made that clear?"

Biting her lip so as not to say something she would regret Flora forced what she assumed was a meek and obedient expression on to her face and nodded. "Crystal clear Mother."

- - -

Picking her way through the market Flora glanced down at the long list her mother-in-law had sent with her, frowning at the last item on the list. Normally she would have relished a trip to a dressmakers, being a woman after all, however her new 'Mother' had already managed to ruin this one small pleasure and had taken the opportunity to pre-select a few fabrics she thought would be suitable and knowing Evelyn as she now did Flora somehow doubted they would be anything flattering. Finding the dim little shop she pushed open the door only to be greeted by a scene of pandemonium. The little fat tailor was running around barking orders at his assorted seamstresses as clearly some order was falling behind. Hearing the bell he took one look at his customer and assessed her station from the rather threadbare day dress and waved one of the darting girls over. Smiling the pretty little redhead dragged a startled Flora off to one of the side dressing rooms.

"Don't mind him Missus...He's a little flustered we just had a visit from the Ferguson's and little Miss Cecilia decided to order half of the store he's farmed the work out to all of us like we don't have enough to do already but well it's all commission so we should be glad of the work I suppose?"

All this she managed to communicate in a few startled moments all whilst ridding her customer of her day dress in a few quick movements.

"Not bad I've worked with worse."

Blushing slightly as the young girl tutted and appraised her figure.

"I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name?"

"Oh sorry Dora Martins."

"No relation to Mr Philip Martins?" Flora asked suddenly surprised when the young lass's face broke into a smile.

"My brother...Oh you must be Mrs Forester."

"Guilty as charged." Flora replied smiling as the girl seemed genuinely pleased to meet her, the first person she had met in Eastbourne who was.

"Oh I am so pleased to meet you, my brother said how pleasant you were and how pretty I so hoped we would meet and well look now it must be fate or something?" Dora announced bouncing up and down in excitement. "What can I show you...something in green definitely and a dark blue I think oh and..."

"Wait Dora. Apparently my mother-in-law stopped by and picked out some fabrics she thought I might like."

"Oh...OH!" Dora gasped as the penny suddenly dropped her blue eyes growing wide as she scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"That bad?" Flora replied watching as the girl's face changed in horror of the social gaff she thought she had made. "It's alright Dora I suspected much...Is there any chance there are fabrics similar that aren't as vile as those picked out? I mean change the colour slightly and the style and anything can look good."

Smiling Dora nodded rushing out into the backroom to cast her eye over the stock. Returning a few minutes later with a nice dark green muslin, it was conservative enough that it would not arouse her mother-in-law's suspicion but the colour picked out the richness of her dark eyes and hair and emphasised her flawless porcelain complexion. "I love it. Dora I suspect you're a treasure!" Flora told the beaming girl.

"And we have a lovely light blue satin as well..."

Holding up her hands Flora joked. "One hurdle at a time Dora, let's get this one past old eagle eyes first."

Nodding the girl began to take more detailed measurements.

"So what is Miss Cecilia having made up?"

"Oh an entire new wardrobe, but she never stays for a fitting just prances in and orders half the shop. Old Mr Sanders he keeps begging her to stay and get some new measurements taken." Dora muttered glancing over her shoulder to see if they could be overheard before adding in a whisper. "She's not the sprightly thing she used to be, all those chocolate's her Beau's gave her over the years have added and inch or two to her figure but she won't have it!"

"Yes I understood she has quite the full program!" Flora added thinking to herself that gossiping must be a genetic trait of the Martins family.

"Well it seems she has made up her mind finally, now she only has to convince the poor sod she's decided on." Dora added grinning wickedly. "He's a gentleman of some means our Mr Corey but not old money like the Ferguson's. I think that's why she kept him at arms length for so long, not good enough for her highness."

"Than why's she changed her mind now?" Flora asked genuinely curious.

"Oh." Dora added pausing as she debated whether to pass on this particular piece of gossip before deciding to go ahead anyway. "Mr Ferguson her brother, well he hasn't turned out very well. Lovely gent, lovely manners but well he is a little too fond of the good things in life, wine, women and the odd flutter and who can blame living with a family like that? Only it's not been the odd flutter, word down the docks is he's morgaged up the hilt and well someone has to keep little miss in silk and chocolates and if it isn't going to be her brother..." Dora trailed off knowingly.

"The poor man." Flora muttered to herself, her heart contracting at the thought of some poor man being strung along solely for the depth of his purse; and even as she listened to Dora prattle on her thoughts kept returning to poor Mr Corey wondering just how long it would be before he learned of his love's fickleness of heart.

- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been a successful trip in more ways than one but somehow there was nothing like coming home. At least that was what Walter Corey, gentleman farmer believed especially when there was something worth coming home for. It hardly seemed possible but Walter was now sure in himself that come the spring, the summer at the latest, he would finally be able to call her his at last. Cecilia Ferguson, how long he had been pursuing that little minx he wasn't certain; a part of him thought it dated from the first time he clapped on eyes on her. A mere boy he had been then, squirming about in a church pew as if he had ants in his pants thoroughly bored and then from the front pew he had caught sight of the bluest eyes had ever seen peering over the top staring at him and being the uncouth lad he had been back then, he had done what came naturally to little boys, he had stuck his tongue out at her. If she had responded in kind he might have thought no more about it but instead this mere babe in arms had stared down her nose as if he were mere dirt on the floor before turning her head away as he were no longer worth noticing. He had vowed in the moment to make that little girl notice him and give him the time of day and in a way that was what he had been doing all his life.

Now she noticed him, now she hung off his arm at every social event, giggled at his jokes and smiled up adoringly at him. He had what he had always wanted, he was supremely happy. Or at least he assured himself he would be, when they were finally wed. Cecilia was everything he could want in a bride, beautiful, well mannered, with excellent connections, she would be a credit to him and bring him what all the money in world could never really do, acceptance. There really was no one to compare her to, even the years whilst she spurned him and he thought her lost to him and the practical part of himself urged him to consider choosing another he could never find a woman who even came close. The eyes were never as blue, the hair never as fair or with the brightness and bounce of Cecilia's, the smile never as dazzling and so he passed them all by pining after the woman he could never have, the only one who could light a fire in his blood from the merest touch.

And yet as he pondered on that feeling he was surprised when it was not blue eyes that beckoned him forth but eyes so dark they could be pools of shadow, for a moment he sat in confusion trying to remember where or who those eyes belonged to, certainly not the young lady of easy virtue with whom he had rested his weary bones whilst in London. Then it struck him, dark proud eyes glaring up at him from under a bonnet then a few moments later blazing with another far more dangerous emotion, taunting and beguiling him all at the same time. Her touch had been electrifying and he poor unsuspecting fool had been struck dumb, even after she had left he still felt the magnetic pull to follow. But the mysterious lady had vanished and been swallowed up by the great city, it was only a fool who would continue to dwell on such a siren when they had their hearts desire at home waiting patiently for their return and Walter Corey was no fool!

Thus content and certain of his path Walter urged the trap forward nodding greetings to neighbours and workers alike as he headed out of town towards the large farmhouse that was on the nearest edge of his estate. Pulling into the large yard which was deserted Walter jumped down and unhitched the horse, leading him over to the trough for a drink before taking him to the stables. However as both master and beast drew closer they heard the unmistakable noise of boys up to mischief.

"Tie him up John."

"That'll teach you won't up, you won't going showing us up in front of Miss Perks again…Little know it all!"

In between their callus remarks Walter could hear the un-mistakable sound of a child crying.

"Yeah big baby, what you going to do get your dead daddy to come after us?"

"No one will find you here and your poor mummy will cry her eyes out."

Leaving the horse Walter stormed along to the hayrick yanking the door open he caught sight of two notorious local lads, know equally for their spitefulness, as they were their stupidity. However they had made a foolish mistake this time, they had brought their little schoolyard vendetta onto his property and now he would deal with it. Reaching out he clipped the pair round the ear, ignoring their bawling as he grabbed their collars and physically tossed them out of his barn with a boot up the behind for good measure. Then returning he caught sight of their latest victim, the poor child would be five possibly six if he were a day, his face red and somewhat snotty from all the crying. Cutting the crude bindings Walter reached for a handkerchief mopping up the sobbing lad's face, it truly was a pathetic sight; the boy was rather small much like Walter had been when a young child and he remember the cruel taunts he himself had endured before he learnt a quick right hook was more than enough to silence evenhe harshest of critics.

"Here come on, they've gone now lad." Walter muttered kindly if a bit gruffly surprised when the relieved lad threw his arms about his neck and hugged him tightly. Patting his back in an effort to prise the lad loose Walter stood suddenly unaccustomed by such spontaneous affection and frankly embarrassed by it he added quickly. "Well you'd better be back to school lad and next time when you see those two coming find somewhere safe to hide."

Nodding the lad smiled broadly before darting out of the stables waving back gaily leaving a stunned Walter to wonder just who he had rescued.

- - -

Across town Flora Forester had managed to escape the clutches of her mother-in-law and odious friend the elder Mrs Ferguson, leaving the pair ensconced in the local tea shop passing their critical eye over anyone who had the misfortune to pass by. Flora had survived Mrs Ferguson's acid tongue, although she thought that had more to do with the presence of Mother Forester, as clearly her friend had just enough manners to resist tearing into Evelyn's daughter-in-law, well at least at the first meeting. Yet Flora could tell from the cold appraising eye that assessed her appearance and the way that Mrs Ferguson's comments stopped just as they would transcend into biting that she had clearly failed some sort of test.

However secretly Flora couldn't help but ponder whether it was more likely that she hadn't failed at all but that she had passed a little too well for Mrs Ferguson's liking. Mentally recalling her mother-in-law's attire Flora had been surprised to find that the old woman had deliberately dressed down for such an occasion, her dress was of good cloth and well made but even plainer than she usually wore and as a result Mrs Ferguson had stood out further by comparison. Perhaps that had been the reason for Evelyn's barely concealed huff when Flora had appeared dressed in her new green frock, which although conservative in colour brought out the best in her and was stylishly cut showcasing her slim figure. It had certainly drawn its fair share of ladies approval at the ladies church meeting and perhaps that was what had drawn Mrs Ferguson's ire?

Whatever the reason Flora was simply pleased to be out from under that gimlet blue gaze and decided to use her rare freedom to pay a visit to Dora Martins. However stepping into the shop she was stunned by the scene in front of her as the old tailor was backed up against the counter, his faced flushed as an uppity woman, whose best years were clearly behind her, was giving him a fair piece of her mind.

"Your staff are clearly incompetent! Well I won't pay for their mistakes it must be done again at your expense!"

Hovering in the doorway unsure whether she should leave and come back once it had all blown over Flora suddenly caught sight of the material strewn across the floor and the muted sound of crying coming from Dora's fitting room. Concerned about her friend Flora ignored the insults levelled at the poor tailor and hurried over to the fitting room, pulling open the curtain to find a sobbing Dora huddled in the corner.

"Goodness what is the matter?"

Spotting Flora Dora threw her arms around the older woman sobbing against her shoulder. "Dress fitting all wrong...I forgot to add the extra inches, we all do it, it's just easier than getting her to stay for a fitting…Now I have to pay for it myself and I can't afford it…Material like that's more than I earn in a month!"

"Shush Dora it's not your fault its her own fault not letting you take the measurements you needed."

"I know I told her but she got so cross….She's insisting I get the sack but Missus we need my wage."

"Leave this to me!" Flora insisted pushing the now wide-eyed Dora away ignoring the girls panicked 'no ma'am don't!' as she gathered herself heading back into the shop.

Waiting for a pause in the blonde's tirade Flora took a moment to assess her opponent, obviously wealthy from the number of pointless frills that adorned her person with a disturbing tendency to loud and rather gaudy colours. "Excuse me I understand there has been some misunderstanding?"

Whirling round to stare in amazement at the woman who dared to interrupt her, the blonde's eyes narrowed, as she took in the rather pretty brunette in the green dress. "And who may I ask are you?"

"An interested party." Flora replied quickly. "I understand you are dissatisfied with a dress made here, it doesn't fit properly?"

"And who are you a shop girl?" The blonde snorted.

"No but my friend is the girl who made it so….."

"Oh so you've come to try and change my mind well I won't she made a mess and now I am expected to pay for it!"

"Did she now?" Flora retorted with just the right edge of sarcasm in her voice to silence all titters of conversation in the shop.

"Well of course she did how else would you explain why the dress doesn't fit?" The blonde retorted speaking slowly as if she was dealing with some dim witted fool.

"Oh I don't know perhaps the fault lies in vanity? I mean what other reason could there be that any sensible lady of discernment doesn't even stop to have her measurements taken when clearly they need to be?"

Biting her lip the blonde stepped back as if slapped, trembling slightly as her rage built, her many ringlets bouncing under her stylish hat. "I beg your pardon."

Smiling pleasantly Flora grabbed a nearby tape measure and advanced on the now silent blonde. "Shall we check your measurements…See where the mistake actually lies?"

Stepping back the blonde grasped her parasol tightly as if she would sooner strike Flora down than allow such a thing.

"No need…I…" Turning back to face the tailor she drew herself up to her full height and with a glare down her upturned nose she whirled round and stormed out of the shop without uttering another word.

Smiling smugly Flora turned around to astounded faces.

"You...You..." The tailor spluttered pointing from Flora to the empty door and back again unable to finish his sentence so one of the girls had to come and lead him away for a lie down.

"Oh Missus you were so brave." Dora exclaimed staring in wonder at Flora.

"She wasn't that intimidating." Flora insisted unable to understand just why everyone was treating her with such reverence.

"But to stand up to Miss Ferguson..."

"Miss Ferguson?" Flora felt her stomach turn over as she realised just who she had humilated in so public a manner, it certainly had earned her new friends amongst the working lasses but she dreaded to think what it would do to her social standing; Evelyn would be furious and somehow from the look on Miss Ferguson's face this was one insult she would not let go so easily.

"But what about the dress?" Dora murmured picking up the exquisite burgundy velvet gown. It had large bell sleeves that hung down from the wide collar which bared a daring amount of shoulder before plunging to a tiny waist and then flaring out, a truely extravagant amount of velvet forming the full skirt, lined in chinese silk it was a virtual dream of a dress.

"Oh Dora it's beautiful people will be queueing to take it of your hands!"

Sniffing Dora nodded. "It is the best I've ever done...I know why don't you have it?"

"Oh no." Flora muttered backing away from the dress. "I couldn't I haven't anywhere to wear it!"

"Oh but it would be perfect for you it only needs a little altering, mainly taking in." Dora added giggling as she held the dress up against a reluctant Flora and the girl was right it was a striking colour on her. "Oh go on for you I'd let you have it at cost, forgo my commission."

"Oh Dora I couldn't do that to you!"

"I insist...Do you want to try it on?"

Smiling as she ran her fingers across the velvet Flora caved in, nodding and giggling as Dora dragged her off to the nearest changing room.

- - -

A few hours later Flora was settled in the sitting room the afternoon tea spread out in front of her but they were sat waiting for William to return from school. Glancing at the clock Flora could practically hear Evelyn tutting under her breath. So her son was late back, he had probably made some friends and was out playing and to be honest Flora envied him, if she could find away to escape afternoon tea she would have done so as well.

"That's it!" Evelyn suddenly huffed ringing the bell for Nancy to clear away the tea things even the lemon cake that Flora had made especially as a treat for William for his first day at school. "I trust you will give your son a stern talking to when he finally returns Flora!"

Bending her head obediently over her tea cup Flora muttered her agreement, wondering about the stern words Evelyn might need to have with her when she learnt how much she had spent on one dress that afternoon.

"Oh before you go, I did have some news from Mrs Ferguson."

Freezing in her seat Flora bit down on her lip in order to keep the look of horror from showing on her face. "Yes?"

"You consider yourself honoured my dear, as usual I have been invited to the Ferguson's Christmas ball and Mrs Ferguson was so kind as to condesend to include you on this years invitation. Of course I doubt you have anything appropriate, I hardly think you attended anything of that class back in India." Evelyn broke off snorting in amusement at her own joke. "So I suggest you pop down to Jessop's they may be able to make you up something suitable in time."

Smiling broadly Flora enthused her thanks until even Evelyn tired of hearing it and dissmissed her daughter-in-law claiming a sudden headache. Heading down to the kitchen with the remains of the lemon cake Flora ignored the glances of the maids, who had by now at least grown accustomed to their young mistress's strange independence and unsual tendancies of turning up in the kitchen at odd hours to make her own tea or get her son a glass of water. Returning to their work they didn't notice her slip out the back door.

"There you are William!"

On hearing his mother's voice William appeared from his hiding place in the hedge. "Mother."

"And where have you been?"

"Playing."

"When you should have been having tea with your Grandmamma." Flora reminded sternly but unable to keep a cross expression on her face as her son squirmed guiltily.

"Sorry mother."

"It is your grandmother you should be apologising to." Flora remined him sharply. "And to think you missed my lemon cake and I made it especially for you first day at school." At the mention of school the boy pulled a face, although it equally could have been about missing out on cake. "Well perhaps I could slip you a slice..."

"Two?"

"Two!" Flora exclaimed. "I don't think your behaviour deserves two William!"

"It's not for me...It's for a friend."

Smiling Flora nodded slipping back into the kitchen to cut two slices of cake, wrapping one in a clean handkerchief for William's new friend. "Here but not a word to your grandmother and do not be late for supper!"

Nodding the boy scampered out the back gate heading off who knows where but at least he went with a smile on his face which was more.

- - -

Breathing deeply Walter Corey pulled tightly on the rope, calling at his workers to put their back into it he wanted to back home before his dinner was completely spoiled. Stepping back he admired his handiwork and gave the lads instructions when they needed it.

"Mr Corey sir."

"Yes John."

"You got a visitor." The young lad scoffed waving behind his employer where standing by the gate was the same ragamuffin he had rescueded earlier from his barn, looking rather sheepish but determined to stay.

"I thought I told you to be on your way young man!" Walter insisted closing the distance between them until he towered over the small boy.

Smiling the lad reached into his pocket before pulling out a folded handkerchief and handing it over to a surprised Walter. "For me?"

Nodding the lad smiled waving for him to open it. Raising an eyebrow Walter did as he was asked surprised when he uncovered a slice of warm cake, breaking off a piece in order to be polite Walter popped it into his mouth surprised when the cake melted in his mouth and he had the delicate tang of lemon on his tongue. "It's good."

That was obviously the right thing to say as the boy broke out into a broad smile. "Mama made it, it's my favourite."

"Well you give your mother my compliments." Walter replied popping the rest of the slice into his mouth watching as the boy stared in fascination at the sheep as if he had never seen one before.

"Are they fluffy?"

Snorting in amusement Walter opened the gate. "Why don't you come and find out for yourself?"

That was obviously all the invitation the boy needed as he bounded through the gate without a second's hesitation and Walter wondered just what he had let himself into.

- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It seemed to Flora Forester that more you dreaded something the faster it seemed to approach until all of a sudden the day had arrived and left you wondering just where the time had gone. She had realised of course that Christmas was fast approaching, the frenzy of selecting presents and attending numerous church events had certainly given her constant reminders and yet she was still surprised when Christmas Eve arrived and she felt an unaccustomed pang for her old life. For the Christmas she had become accustomed to, with William waking her up at an absurd hour demanding if Father Christmas had brought him the elephant like he asked before they joined the old Colonel and his wife for dinner and William drove everyone mad with whatever new toy he had been given that year. There would be none of that easy familiarity and colourful fun this year; instead they would rise early for the Christmas service and William would be bored senseless only anxious to return and open his presents a ritual they would now have to include his grandmother in and so there would be no spontaneous laughter or romping.

Just like this other ritual she was being forced into.

Twirling in front of her mirror Flora had to admit the gown was the most beautiful she had ever owned, Dora had done a marvellous job and with her hair piled up with only a few delicate ringlets strategically escaping to frame her face Flora also capitulated that she cleaned up rather well. Why with her black velvet cape, white evening gloves and delicate lacy fan she could almost pass for a lady! Except for on the inside she knew she wasn't and couldn't help feeling like a fraud. Just what on earth would she be able to converse with these people about, she had never been any good at small talk and knew no local gossip, with little natural wit she had never been able to mingle and the idea of a party full of strangers filled her with dread. That and the fact the few people she had met who would be attending she had already managed to insult in one way or another, it was a wonder Evelyn didn't insist she remain at home and feign a cold.

Hearing her mother-in-law's voice down in the hall Flora pulled the clock further around her, the last thing she needed was a lecture over the inappropriateness of her attire, as no doubt Evelyn would consider bare shoulders far to revealing for a widow. So taking one last look in the mirror she headed down to the waiting carriage.

- - -

The Ferguson's house was very grand indeed; in fact Flora decided that mansion was a more fitting word as their carriage waited behind a line of others.

"I trust you know how to behave in society Flora?" Evelyn suddenly enquired.

"Yes."

"Good…" Evelyn replied breaking off when it was their turn and a footman opened the door to assist the two ladies out. "Because I would hate to have to send you home."

"I am quite capable of controlling myself. I am no child!"

"Excellent." Evelyn retorted icily to Flora's little spark of defiance. "And remember that silent modesty is a preferable response to any question."

Biting her lip as they entered the grand hallway and passed their cloaks to the waiting attendants lest she say something she regretted Flora obediently joined her mother-in-law in the receiving line.

"Although judging by what you have chosen to wear one might think modesty a rather alien concept!" Evelyn snapped, her pale cheeks flushing in anger as she caught sight of Flora's dress for the first time. However she was cut off from a more biting remark as they approached the front of the line. Fortunately it was Mrs Ferguson and her son who were doing the honours as there was no sign of the infamous Miss Cecilia and for that Flora was relieved, as it might just be possible for her to survive the entire night without a head on confrontation with that young lady.

"Ahh Evelyn and Mrs Forester." Mrs Ferguson gushed feigning delight at seeing Flora again. "My what a beautiful gown, you have such excellent taste Mrs Forester doesn't she John? Oh now wait you haven't met my son have you Mrs Forester?" She broke off turning to face her son who appeared to admiring Flora's dress in great detail, causing the victim of his scrutiny to shift uncomfortably and wonder not for the first time if her dress was more bold than it's wearer.

"No I have not had that great pleasure Mother." John replied his eyes finally travelling up to meet Flora's eye and winking it clearly he thought was a roguishly charming manner but which only affirmed her initial dislike of the man. "Mrs Forester it is a delight to make your acquaintance…We must get to know each other better later."

Seizing on Evelyn's advice Flora maintained her façade of silent modesty giving John Ferguson neither confirmation or rejection before they were swept away from the line and into the relative safety of the ballroom. Immediately Evelyn spotted her little group fellow widows sitting like a black cloud at the far end of the ballroom, most of them clearly acting as official chaperones for many of the brightly decorated young things that were already flitting about on the dance floor. "Mingle if you like but for goodness sake try and remember you are a Forester and do nothing to bring dishonour to that family name!" Then she was gone leaving Flora alone in the shifting drift of people.

Feeling more isolated and alone than ever Flora sought out a small spot where she could be inconspicuous. Heading towards the conservatory she sought to examine her surroundings, get the lie of the land and see if she could find anyone of her limited acquaintance with whom she could spend a few moments conversing. She was just making her turn about the room when she caught sight of a familiar face, a very familiar face and it was though all the air had suddenly been punched out of her stomach. Him…Here…It was impossible…wasn't it? The tails and cravat seemed out of place on him with his ruddy face and workers hands, and yet he wore them with ease and confidence, chattering away with a group of well to do gentleman who were clearly fascinated by what he had to say. She knew she shouldn't be staring, that she should look away but somehow that seemed impossible. What should she do if he looked over should she pretend that she didn't recognize him or smile briefly and then move on as though oh yes he were merely a passing acquaintance?

However as if sensing her gaze the gentleman in question glanced across the room his eyes flickering over her as if she was no one of consequence before he returned to conversing with his companion. Unable to contain the sick feeling that welled up Flora glanced about looking for a place to hide. Then suddenly she looked up only to find him staring right at her, this time his eyes wide in recognition. Unsure what to do Flora returned the gaze a nervous smile tugging briefly at her lips. That clearly was the only encouragement he required as he cut his conversation abruptly to an end and strode across the ballroom, aptly dodging dancing couples. Blushing under such intense scrutiny Flora stepped back glancing at the people around to see if they had noticed the exchange or the gentleman's progress, however no one was paying her the slightest interest and the conversations around her carried on unimpeded by the flagrant breach of protocol going on under their noses.

Pausing a foot or so away for a moment there was an uncomfortable silence as both sought out the right thing to say but came up blank. Pulling on his collar uncomfortably the gentleman seemed so awkward that Flora couldn't help but laugh, her small titter catching him by surprise and clearly putting him at ease.

"Walter Corey Ma'am at your service." He finally spoke.

"Flora Forester." Flora responded with equal candour lifting her hand, surprised when instead of just bowing over it he raised it to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles which however brief still sent a tremor through her. If he noticed her reaction he didn't show it but from the way his fingers tightened around hers and how he held them slightly longer than was proper Flora could only guess that he was as affected by this chance meeting as much as she was.

"I…" They both began at once laughing at the awkwardness.

"Ladies first." Walter insisted a bright smile lighting up his handsome face.

Nodding her thanks Flora racked her brain for what she was going to say. "I must admit I never expected to see you here, I took you for a sailor sir."

"A sailor?" Walter scoffed in surprise.

"Oh a captain at the very least." Flora insisted lest she had insulted him.

"No I am a farmer." Walter insisted infinitely amused by the suggestion. "I have only once been on a ship and it took me the entire journey to gain my sea legs… I am glad to see you and your son managed to catch your train although I would have never supposed you were heading for Eastbourne."

"Yes well I am sure we would have missed our train entirely were it not for your assistance, it had been some time since I was last in England and well things have changed so much I doubt I would have found the right platform in time if ever!"

"Has it changed that much? Where have you been living the African Interior?"

"Oh no India…" Flora giggled not noticing the interested glances their light-hearted banter was drawing. "My late husband was a captain and I lived abroad for many years I only arrived back a few weeks ago to live with my mother-in-law."

"Ahhhh Forester not Old Mrs Forester?"

"Yes." Flora replied. "But don't let her hear you call her that, I don't think she is taking the distinction between Mrs Foresters that well!"

"Well no…" Walter replied tugging on his ear as he tried to stop the blush from spreading over his tanned features. "I don't suppose she would. And your son is he settling in?"

"Oh he seems to be. William's started the local school and he must be making friends as he spends most of the time out of the house and he comes back in all manner of states…"

Nodding politely Walter's eyes widened as if he had suddenly come to an unexpected conclusion. "William?"

"Yes William why?"

"Oh it's just I think I have a fair idea where he has been disappearing off to." Walter replied cryptically. "It seems your son and I have renewed our acquaintance before our good selves, although I must admit I had not realised the connection until just now...The eyes are the same, unique I should have known at once."

Blushing at such a blatant compliment Flora felt the heat spreading down her neck, there was just something intoxicating about his presence. "I hope he hasn't been bothering you."

"Boys will be boys but no he has not bothered me, he is quite charming and very intelligent."

"Thank you." Flora muttered unsure what more she could say. Then of course it hit her, Walter Corey, the Walter Corey, HER Walter Corey! It felt as though someone had just tipped a bucket of ice water over her head.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked suddenly as she pulled away her open expression suddenly closing down.

"Nothing I..."

However all of a sudden the object of her thoughts suddenly appeared, clearly intent on locating her Beau and monopolizing him for the remainder of the evening.

"Ahhh Cecilia... This is Flora Forester have you two met?"

Cecilia had a polite yet detached mask on her face as she clearly turned to meet another of Walter's acquaintances, however the lady in front of her was clearly not the barely educated hick made good she was expecting. For once the perfect mask flickered slightly as she struggled to maintain her control and Flora stepped back expecting an explosion as recognition registered on Cecilia's face. "Urghh no I don't recall." She muttered her hands wrapping possessively around Walter's elbow. "Please to meet you Mrs Forester wasn't it?"

"Yes Miss Ferguson...although we did meet in Jessops however briefly remember?"

Clenching her jaw Cecilia nodded sharply. "You may be right but I meet so many people you really must forgive me... Walter dear you haven't been to talk to Uncle Albert and nor have you danced with me and you know I cannot bear to dance with anyone else!"

"Later." Walter replied tersely a slight frown creasing his forehead as Cecilia barely glanced at Flora openly snubbing her. "Do you dance Mrs Forester?"

"Oh yes...but I haven't in years...I've probably forgotten how." Flora replied unable to feel anything but awkward, she was intruding on the couple and should find a way to excuse herself.

"Well I am sure you will find someone to dance with!" Cecilia snapped her grip on Walter tightening deliberately, a move not lost on him as she tried to maneuver them back over to her group of friends.

"Mrs Forester would you allow me the honour of introducing my mother to you?" Walter suddenly asked surprising both the ladies as he offered Flora his other arm, Cecilia choking for a moment until she was able to regain her composure plastering a fake smile on her face but it was clear she was less than amused by his dutiful attentions to another woman.

"I would like that." Flora replied simply accepting Walter's arm, her hand trembling slightly as she slipped it through the crook of his elbow surprised by the very muscular bicep that she could feel under the expensive fabric. Pulling them both close he guided them through the crowd but it was still a tight fit and once Flora had to step closer brushing against his side, smiling when she felt Walter tense and glance sideways despite Cecilia's best attempts to monopolize his attention. Leading them out of the main room into the conservatory Walter took them over to a smaller group of ladies, who where sitting and chatting quietly sipping what looked like tea as if they were at an afternoon gathering and not a charity ball. Turning round on spotting her son a gray-haired but still beautiful woman stood to greet them.

"Walter dear and Miss Ferguson but who is this other young Lady?"

"Mother." Walter replied. "May I present Mrs Flora Forester?"

"Oh 'Mrs' Forester." For a moment his mother seemed disappointed. "Delighted my dear are you here with your family, your husband?"

"No mother Flora is a widow." Walter muttered clearly embarrassed on her behalf, but it was the use of Flora's first name that caused more interest among the chattering ladies who took the opportunity to gage Cecilia Ferguson's reaction to that little slip.

"Flora such a lovely name...You don't mind me calling you that do you dear?"

"Not at all Mrs Corey, it is my name and it does get a little confusing with so many Mrs Foresters about the place."

"Noooo no one calls me Mrs Corey it makes me sound so old, please my dear it is Helen!" She replied sitting back down on the chaise and patting the space next to her.

Despite being pleased to find so warm a person Flora couldn't help but feel slightly reluctant to relinquish her place on Walter's arm as if leaving him to Cecilia was as good as acknowledging the other woman's prior claim. It certainly seemed that Cecilia shared that opinion as soon as Flora was seated she was using all her wiles to draw Walter away but she had clearly reckoned without the determination of one Helen Corey.

"So tell me Walter where did you find this little lady?"

Glancing across at Flora Walter paused before answering, their eyes meeting for a moment as they shared a smile. "I bumped into her in a railway station."

"What?" Cecilia gasped now suddenly interested in the conversation. "A total stranger?"

"He was my knight in shining armor, if he hadn't picked up the tickets I had lost and then directed me to the right train I would probably still be lost in Southampton!" Flora added enjoying the titters that her comments provoked and the continued looks of incredulity from Cecilia Ferguson.

"Now now I would hardly go that far!" Walter joked waving his fingers teasingly as he moved to lean on the back of the chaise. "I had knocked your son over so I was hardly a knight!"

"William was not looking where he was going!" Flora countered leaning back to gaze up at him her eyes bright and shining with laughter. " Besides I thought he bumped into you?"

"Well it was busy... It could have been a bit of both?" Walter added grudgingly. "Perhaps I should not have reprimanded him as I did?"

"Walter stop making excuses for him, he was being impossible and you were right to bark at him as you did!" Flora countered insistently, oblivious in their banter to the knowing glances that were being exchanged between the old women. "And then tonight..."

"It was something of a surprise, I mean of all the towns in England what were the odds?" Walter added

"It must be fate." Helen suddenly commented, her obvious statement adding another layer of tension to an already charged conversation.

"Indeed!" Cecilia's clipped voice suddenly broke the uncomfortable silence. "Do excuse me ladies...I should see to my guests... Walter?" She added waiting for him to make up his mind her arm outstretched so he had little choice but to take it and join her in returning to the ballroom.

However Cecilia did not get everything her own way as before he took her arm Walter bowed gentlemanly towards all the ladies before leaning down and muttering quietly but clearly. "Mrs Forester if you have a spare dance later I would be honoured of you would save me a waltz?"

Smiling Flora nodded, watching with mixed feelings as he turned and accompanied an impatient Cecilia back to the ballroom, leaving Flora to turn and catch the knowing gaze of Helen Corey.

"Why my dear you haven't got anything to drink." Helen suddenly exclaimed rising to her feet. "Excuse us ladies we will be right back." She insisted much to the annoyance of the gossiping ladies who were just waiting for the chance to quiz the new arrival and taking Flora's arm she steered her out into the ballroom towards the ante-room where the refreshments were being lovingly fussed over by assorted kitchen staff.

"A widow?" Helen asked finally when they were out of earshot as she poured Flora a cup or tea and herself another cup.

"Yes." Flora replied cagily, unsure if her new acquaintance would prove as fickle as the rest of Eastbourne society.

"Old Mrs Forester's boy, Stephan wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"A lovely young man from what I remember, always so polite. He went into the army didn't he?"

"Yes we met when he posted over to Ireland for his training and we married just before his regiment was sent to India." Flora replied unable to shake off the feeling she was sitting some sort of test she hadn't studied for and didn't even know the subject.

"Oh I remember now it wasn't long after that…" Helen paused as if realizing she had blundered, before busying herself with the tea.

"That he died." Flora finished for Helen, gratefully accepting the tea as it gave her something else to fiddle with so as to avoid meeting those piercing blue eyes that were so like her son's. "We were married little more than a year… That was six years now."

"And you lived out there alone ever since?" Helen asked in astonishment. "So brave my dear did you not think to come home earlier to your family perhaps?"

"Oh I wasn't alone." Flora insisted. "I had my little William to raise and my own house and some very dear friends besides my family is somewhat scattered, my parents died when I was young and I was brought up by my aunt when I married she went to live with her daughter and husband…" Flora paused unwilling to further explain her reasoning, of why it had taken her so long to turn to her late husband's family.

As if sensing her discomfort Helen quickly changed the subject to one that any mother would be happy to discuss at length. "You have a son?"

"Yes William." Flora paused a bright smile lighting up her face. "He turned six in October and is quite the handful."

"Not that William?" Helen cut in laughing as she suddenly realized just which little boy they were talking about.

"Oh not you too, honestly I will have to have a strict talking to him tomorrow, is there anyone in Eastbourne he has not been bothering?"

"I would never say he was a bother!" Helen insisted. "He is a very charming little boy."

"Now you are just being polite!" Flora replied before sipping her tea.

"I am not! If anything he has been very helpful, I know Walter has become quite fond of him and looks for him everyday and he is always at the gate at the same time but he never comes into the farm unless he is invited. Why he's helped out with the sheep, fed the chickens…"

"Everyday?" Flora gasped in horror. "My son has been tagging around after Walter like some lost puppy?" She added her face suddenly draining as she imagined the conclusions some rather cynical people would come to, that she had been using her own child to ingratiate herself into Walter's world.

As if realizing her thoughts Helen patted her hand reassuringly. "It's natural my dear, he's not a baby any more and there is nothing more a little boy likes better than someone to idolize."

"Yes but…"

"No buts, it is not doing any harm and probably more than a little good, so just let it be…" Helen cut in softly.

"Flora!" Evelyn's voice suddenly cut through the comfortable silence that descended, putting both of them on edge, however although Flora could easily identify her own reason Helen's remained a mystery.

"Yes Mother…I've just been mingling as you suggested." Flora replied unsure just what Evelyn found inappropriate about her current behavior, unless of course she had some irrational prejudice about combining China tea and Chelsea buns?

"Come I have important people I want you to meet."

"But I…" Flora began unable to believe how rude her mother-in-law was being.

"Now Flora!" Evelyn snapped in a tone that brooked no argument. So raising from her seat Flora handed her half-finished cup to a waiting servant, shooting Helen an apologetic glance when she could.

"A delight Evelyn as always!" Helen Corey muttered as Evelyn practically frog marched a reluctant Flora back into the ballroom.

"What…" Flora began as Evelyn continued to pretend she hadn't heard a word Helen had said.

"That is none of your business but when I instructed you to mingle I did so on the basic misunderstanding that you could tell the right sort of people from the wrong…We do not associate with that woman am I clear?"

Pulling her arm from Evelyn's iron grip Flora stopped suddenly. "If you tell my why."

"I should not need to explain myself."

"Well on this occasion you do, I won't simply snub someone on so little information." Flora countered standing her ground despite her mother-in-law's furious expression.

"Well I refuse to have to explain myself to you…The very thought of having to justify myself to such an ungrateful little chit." Evelyn spluttered her inevitable outburst only cut off the sudden appearance of John Ferguson.

"Ladies where have you two beauties been hiding why I have verily turned the house upside down…" John gushed winking once more at Flora who chose to ignore his overtures but Evelyn giggled like a schoolgirl, patting her bun as her pale cheeks flushed.

"Oh John you are such a charmer."

"I do try although..." He paused his cheerful expression suddenly changing to fake melancholy. "It seems Eastbourne's latest beauty is immune to my charms." He added leaning in far to close to her for Flora's taste as she suddenly caught a whiff of alcohol as he breathed all over her. "Come now Mrs Forester give me a smile…Just a little smile…No?" He added dramatically trying to catch Flora's hand to plant a playful kiss on her fingers but guessing his intentions Flora grasped a glass of champagne from a passing tray and so rendered her nearest hand safe from his oily advances.

"It seems I have failed to win over your daughter-in-law Mrs Forester and I was so hoping she would grant me the honour of a dance…"

"Oh of course she will, won't you Flora?" Evelyn answered for her cutting off any chance for Flora to refuse, glaring at her over John's shoulder until Flora had no chance but to surrender her glass and accept the proffered hand.

"Excellent." Evelyn added beaming. "My what a handsome couple you make."

Biting down on her lip Flora kept back the comment that she was a good five years too old for John Ferguson to have any serious interest in her, no she had a feeling his interest was of a rather more dishonorable vein. Having been a widow for six years already she was more than well aware how they were considered easy pickings for any gentlemen out for a quick dalliance, after all there was less social stigma attached to a gentlemen abandoning those types of conquests. However if that was John Ferguson's intention then he was in for a shock, she had already turned down a bizarre array of offers whilst in India, from marriage to the position of mistress for a rather well known military figure. This drunken fop from Eastbourne would be of little concern if it where not for the maniacal gleam in Evelyn's eye as she saw them together and Flora could see the cogs turning in her mother-in-law's social climbing brain. Well that would take a far stronger will than even Evelyn Forester possessed! However for the moment Flora was trapped into this dance and was forced to endure the noxious breath of John Ferguson and his rather clumsy steps, which threatened to trample her new slippers, and if that threat was not serious enough there were the hands to worry about.

"I am the envy of every man in the room." John gushed still trying to thaw Flora's silent resistance. "Such a beauty and they are all wondering who you are…You'll be the toast of Eastbourne society by the end of the night…Well with my help of course."

Gritting her teeth Flora pointedly stepped back returning the space between them to something approaching respectability. "I have never craved the spotlight Mr Ferguson so I am afraid I must decline your generous offer."

"But I insist, you must let me introduce you to some friends…show you off."

"No." Flora replied simply.

"You really are a cold woman Mrs Forester." John spat after a few moments leaning in to mutter the next words spitefully in her ear as the music stopped and everyone clapped the orchestra before they started up another Waltz. "Tell me did your poor husband die of frostbite?"

Freezing on the spot Flora didn't know how to respond to such a callous insult, however she was quickly saved from having to as a familiar voice appeared over her shoulder. "I'm afraid Ferguson the lady already promised me the next dance!"

"Did she now?" John retorted his grip on Flora's arm tightening till it was almost painful.

"Yes she did!" Flora retorted pulling out of his grasp so quickly that she backed up against Walter's chest his arm immediately shooting out to steady her before settling in the dip of her waist.

"How very cosy." John hissed his voice laced heavily with sarcasm. "I take it my sister approves?"

"She may, she may not Ferguson but I have ever been my own man you should know that and I do as I decide, the sooner Cecilia accepts that the better it will be for all of us!" Walter pronounced gravely.

However his words had as dousing an effect on Flora as they did on John, was that all she was to him, a way to prove a point to his intended?

"Well do enjoy yourselves." John muttered as he strode off the dancefloor making a beeline for the circling trays of champagne.

Twisting Flora round a concerned Walter pulled the strangely silent woman into his arms. For a moment he sought to make eye contact but Flora kept her eyes steadfastly locked on his shoulder as they twirled around the floor. "I'm sorry." He muttered suddenly causing Flora glance up for the first time.

"Pardon?"

"I should never have left you alone with these Vultures...John well he is not a man of good character."

Snorting in amusement Flora commented. "I think I had that worked out for myself, it doesn't matter I've met worse, not many but worse."

"But what he said that was unforgivable." Walter insisted.

"You heard?" Flora gasped horrified not knowing which was worse, hearing John say it the first time or having Walter overhear and pity her for it?

"Yes and if this were anywhere else I would have taken him outside to answer for it but this is his house and his party and..."

"It would embarrass his sister if there were any unpleasantness." Flora added for him, inwardly cursing him for his thoughtfulness. Why couldn't he be just a little less perfect?

"Yes poor Cecilia already has to deal with the burden of him being her brother...He'll ruin the family the way he is going, I can only do so much to make sure she doesn't suffer too much."

"You are too good." Flora muttered surprised herself by how bitter her voice sounded. "People take advantage."

"Only once!" Walter countered sharply. "They only ever have one chance."

"Everyone?" Flora asked genuinely surprised, did this mean that little miss perfect had never put a foot wrong?

"All save one." Walter replied but at least he had the decency to look suitably bashful as he glanced over her shoulder to where Cecilia stood with her brother glaring at the dancing couple.

"I hope she appreciates you!" Flora muttered without thinking, immediately cursing herself when Walter's attention snapped back to her a confused and slightly angry expression on his face.

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing...I..." Flora replied unable to look away from his boring eyes as he stared into her very soul. "Forget it I...I didn't mean anything by it."

Nodding tersely Walter fell silent but the tension was inherent in his frame for the remainder of the dance, when the music stopped he thanked her politely for the dance before escorting her from the floor then with a muttered excuse he turned and returned immediately to the side of his intended whisking the gloating Cecilia on to the floor. Watching the two of them together Flora felt stifled, the room was so hot and the champagne felt sour on her tongue. Dizzy she pushed her way from the room Flora fled to the sanctuary of the grand hallway finding a maid she asked for her cloak and for a pen and paper, when all were delivered she scribbled a quick note to Evelyn, she felt unwell and was returning home. Passing on the note Flora lifted her hood, slipping out the door before anyone noticed, hoping that she never had cause to enter the Ferguson house again.

- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

'Damn the woman.' Walter Corey thought over and over again as he heaved the wood axe. 'Damn her and double damn her.' Firstly for showing up and causing him all this confusion and secondly for the rather unattractive jealousy she had brought out in Cecilia. Of all the places to meet, it had to be Cecilia's party. When he turned and caught sight of her for the first time he had felt his stomach flip beautiful just wasn't the word, stunning, breathtaking possibly. Then she had smiled and he felt like a clumsy youth again, it was all he could do to keep from tripping over his own feet as he stumbled over to her.

The red dress had been a vision, clinging to that exquisite figure revealing the most perfect set of shoulders he had ever seen, and those eyes, those dark pools had drawn him in and he had been a man lost, adrift barely able to mutter replies his natural wit deserting him. Then Cecilia had intervened and it had been like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him and the cold edge of reality had bit in, he loved Cecilia, he had always loved Cecilia and yet for the first times doubts had crept in. He had always compared other women to his intended and found them lacking so it was quite a shock when he found one who did not pale by comparison and he found himself irritated by the lack of graciousness it highlighted in his beloved. Still there was clearly something going on beneath the surface that he was unaware of as when he later asked Cecilia about the meeting at Jessops she had clammed up and refused to elucidate further.

However if understanding Cecilia was difficult, trying to gage Flora's thoughts were nigh on impossible. So flustered and unsure what to do he had made the decision to introduce Flora to his mother and that had probably been his greatest mistake of the evening as Cecilia had gone mute with rage and his mother, being the unpredictable woman that she was, had taken an immediate liking to the enigmatic Mrs Forester and talked of little else since the party.

Sighing Walter rested the axe down before taking a seat on the grass and sipping from the tankard of water that was set-aside for him. Rubbing his hand across his sweaty brow and into his hair he wondered for the hundredth time that morning just what he was going to do to resolve things. Clearly there was one obvious solution and that was to stay as far away from this siren as possible; she was a complication he did not need or care for in his life. In fact it was a path he was already committed to, a decision made easier by Flora's unexpected open criticism of Cecilia something that had immediately made him defensive of his love and caused him to act in a manner he now regretted. His behaviour had been polite but perhaps more than a little cruel, his coldness had certainly seemed to pierce the armour that Flora kept wrapped around her as for a moment he could have sworn he caught a flicker of pain in those lovely eyes and to his shame at the time he had felt a measure of satisfaction. It was a feeling that had faded faster than he expected as before he had finished his first glass of champagne his eyes were searching the room for her, intent on asking for another dance and a chance to make amends but she was nowhere to be found, just like in the station she had vanished and the opportunity had passed him by.

It was probably for the best.

Resolved that it was fate, things clearly were meant to work out the way there were, Walter headed back into the house. Fortunately his mother had gone into town and so he was free to wash and change in peace, choosing a rather dashing dark green coat for his meeting with Cecilia. So prepared he tried to summon the normal light-hearted anticipation that precipitated such meetings, a chance for them to walk and talk and hopefully the lady would grant him a chaste kiss at the end; and yet try as he might he could not shift the heavy heartedness that had dogged him all day. He just could not shake the image of Flora Forester from his mind for longer than a minute, what would it be like to court her, to take her for walks along the promenade, to talk over his future plans with that enigmatic woman and….

Shaking his head to try and dislodge the image that he had conjured, kissing was one thing and he was certain he was correct about her passionate nature under all those protective layers but his mind had jumped ahead at him, revealing the disturbing desires of his own sub-conscious. Taking control of himself Walter marched sharply down to the waiting trap, swinging up into the seat and urging the pony forward with a sharp flick of the whip, producing images of Cecilia's lovely face he tried to exorcise the imaginings that cavorted on the very edge of his consciousness. Eventually he was successful but part of him dreaded the thought that even as he greeted and lavished his attentions on his intended it would be thoughts of Flora Forester writhing beneath him that captured his real attention.

- - -

Christmas had been and gone all too quickly and without the distraction of the festivities Flora felt flat and empty. A slight cold had kept her indoors for days and really she shouldn't be out risking her health but the prospect of spending another day cooped up with an increasingly morose Evelyn proved so great a motivation that she was prepared to brave the elements. Besides today was special, there was a certain private ritual that she needed to fulfil and a mere cold would not keep her from it when a military coup had not. So dressed in a simple black dress and coat, a warm bonnet and discreet veil Flora headed into town, intending to search out the place in the churchyard where Evelyn had erected a plaque to her son's memory beside his late father's.

It had become a small tradition, and although she doubted she would find the wild blossoms that she had dutifully tended on her husband's grave back in India they were similar enough to roses that she could accept them as a fitting substitute. So after stopping in the market for a dozen long stemmed white roses Flora made her way to the church. Stepping inside the boundary she was relieved to find it deserted and began her search in earnest for the Forester family graves. Passing by the large and ancient monoliths of the Ferguson family that dominated the small cemetery she soon came to a section of simpler graves, some of the names lost worn away by the elements or covered in a growth of fine moss. Then set against the side of the church she found the plaques dedicated to those loved ones buried far from their home soil.

There seemed to be a great number dedicated to Foresters but considering the family's long military history that was to be expected. She spotted Stephan's fathers plaque first.

'Captain James Forester 1792-1815, Died at Waterloo a true son of England, Beloved husband and father.'

Only Twenty-three it seemed like a true travesty that both Stephan and now her William had been robbed of their father's before they truly knew them. Had Evelyn once been like her, had her bitterness only developed from loosing her husband at the tender age of twenty? Had she too thrown her entire life into raising her only child only to have him ripped away from her too?

Moving on Flora quickly spotted her husband's plaque, it stood out, the stone still looked new compared to the weathered tombs beside it.

'Captain Stephan Forester 1814-1853, Taken by our lord the 1st day of January 1853, Died in the line of Duty defending the Empire, Beloved son, husband and father.'

He had been a good man and had given her the son she adored and for that she marked his passing, six years ago that very day. Kneeling down Flora ignored the muddy ground and placed the flowers by the plaque, saving one to place below Captain James's. Shivering as the chilly easterly wind whipped through the graveyard she knelt and muttered a small prayer of thanks for the man that had once been her husband.

- - -

It had been a successful afternoon and it seemed the entirety of Eastbourne society was out celebrating the New Year. Cecilia had been in a playful mood and insisted despite the cold January temperatures that they extend their walk back into town as she had a few errands to run and new years greetings to pass on and Walter's assistance would of course be essential for such duties. Anxious to indulge her when it seemed such a small thing Walter readily agreed genuinely enjoying the affection that Cecilia was liberally bestowing on him. He was therefore not surprised when after leaving the last acquaintance she had to call upon Cecilia suggested they take the route back to the Ferguson mansion that took them through the churchyard, with its solitude and privacy it had become the ideal place for courting couples to exchange small demonstrations of affection away from the prying and disapproving eyes of their elders.

Leaning against his arm Cecilia giggled when Walter took the lead pulling her into a concealed arbour where he took her quickly into his arms and moved in for a kiss. Responding at first Cecilia soon pulled away blushing furiously with a mock look of outrage on her face. "Walter Corey!"

"Miss Ferguson." Walter replied knowingly before pulling her against him running his fingers through her ringlets as he increased the fervour of his embraces surprised when she did not push him away but wrapped her arms around his neck and encouraged him to more reckless behaviour. Running his hands down her corseted frame Walter explored her generous curves, encouraged when his caresses elicited the gentle moans he had been hoping for. Breaking away from her lips he began to enthusiastically map the curve of her neck with his mouth; closing his eyes as he savoured the taste of her and the desire that flared, he had waited so long for this and in his mind he pictured acres of exposed soft porcelain skin. Nuzzling into the flush of her breast he barely controlled the desire to rip at the offending clothing, moaning as delicate fingers stroked through his hair, "Oh Flora…."

"What did you call me?" Cecilia exclaimed pushing Walter away so suddenly that he tripped over a nearby tree root and went sprawling over the floor. "You called me FLORA…Flora Forester? How dare you be here with me but thinking of her?"

Shaking his head so as to shed the passion fuelled fog from his brain Walter stared up at the fuming Cecilia. "I didn't…I wasn't my love!"

"You called her name! Tell me Walter just how far have things gone between you and that little slut?"

"Cecilia!" Walter suddenly snapped getting to his feet and grasping the hysterical woman by the arm. "I have told you nothing is going on…It was nothing, just an innocent mistake."

"Just a mistake?" Cecilia asked incredulously. "You expect me to believe that it was just a random coincidence?"

"Yes!"

Shaking her head so violently her ringlets trembled with every movement Cecilia turned sharply on her heel, storming out into the graveyard a concerned Walter a few steps behind her before suddenly coming to a halt as she caught sight of a familiar figure. Glaring momentarily at Walter as if he had known and had planned for Flora Forester's presence Cecilia crossed the cemetery in a few easy strides surprising Flora who had been lost in her own thoughts.

"Mrs Forester what a surprise only it isn't!" Cecilia spat bearing down on the pale Flora Forester who stared out from under a veil in confusion glancing between Cecilia and Walter who refused to meet her gaze instead he tried to reach out to calm his intended muttering soothingly. "Cecilia."

"I beg your pardon Miss Fergu..."

"Oh please as if you don't know, how long have you been following us?" Cecilia demanded ignoring Walter's attempt to sooth her and Flora's excuses.

"I haven't been following anyone." Flora exclaimed turning to Walter surprised when instead of intervening he allowed such ludicrous accusations to go on unimpeded.

"You expect me to believe that, you seem to capable of throwing yourself at any man you who takes your fancy..."

"How dare you!" Flora gasped unable to believe that today of all days she was having to deal with such lunacy.

"Stay away from us!"

Choking back a retort Flora glanced across at Walter horrified to see him studiously studying the path, obviously he wasn't the man she thought he was if he would stand by and allow this verbal attack. "I would be only too delighted!" Flora spat back, her voice wavering tellingly as she turned to leave but at that moment Walter glanced up his blue eyes widening in concern as he caught the flash of pain in her eyes but he made no move to stop her as she strode towards the gate.

"Cecilia you shouldn't have said that!" Walter muttered flinching as a gloating Cecilia launched into another tirade, trying to block out the spiteful comments Walter turned and strode away and then his gaze fell on the fresh flowers. Glancing up he briefly glimpsed the name on the plaque, doing a double take as he realized just what he and Cecilia had intruded on. "Oh god."

"What?" Cecilia asked genuinely confused as Walter turned and strode past her to the gate and out into the street. Stopping he stared up and down the street but there was no sign of Flora and the sick feeling in his stomach increased ten-fold, they had driven her way from her husband' grave.

"What?"

However Walter couldn't answer, couldn't find the words to make Cecilia understand. So instead he offered her his arm muttering under his breath that it was late and they should be getting back, but with every step all he could think of was the look on Flora's face when she realized he was as flawed as the next man. He didn't know what stung the worst the look of anger and contempt on her face, or the disappointment, a pain so raw that he couldn't help but flinch as he recalled the last few moments. Gritting his teeth as he fought the very real bile that caught in his throat Walter vowed then and there that before the day was out he would have found someway to set it right, a way to erase his fall from grace and find some balance. His original plan was unworkable, he couldn't just ignore her and even if it was never more than friendship he realized he simply had to have Flora Forester in his life.

- - -

Furious was not the word, it couldn't do this feeling justice, it was anger, disappointment, betrayal and something else something she just couldn't name but that sat at the bottom of her stomach like a stone and weighed her down till every step was painful. She hadn't been paying any attention where she had walked when she left the churchyard; she had just needed to put as much distance as possible between Cecilia Ferguson and herself. It was only when she had looked up and found herself in a part of town that was completely unfamiliar and rather rundown that she decided to head home, however when she tried to retrace her steps she quickly found herself confronted with a maze of alleyways all of which led her further into the docks and not back into town. Pulling her cloak tighter round herself as evening set in and the temperature dropped even further Flora decided to head down to the dock and walk along until she came to Bishop's Bridge then at least she would be on the main thoroughfare and would know which direction to head in.

However after a few minutes Flora began to doubt the soundness of her plan. There was a very good reason that people steered clear of the docks at any time of day, during the day it was so busy that you risked being mowed down by any number of carts but at night all the lowlifes that slept during the day came out and they gravitated towards the waterfront. Passing a tavern that was so busy it's patrons spilled outside even in this weather, Flora noted with some distaste the provocatively clad girls who hung off the sailors, drunk on gin they took their clients round to the side alley and although Flora averted her eyes the sounds were unmistakable. Hurrying her steps as she caught sight of the bridge Flora sighed loudly in relief, reassured by the sounds of civilisation.

"Lost your way have you sweetheart?"

Ignoring the rather slurred query Flora quickened her steps not looking back, but she could tell from the stumbled footsteps that she was being followed.

"Why don't you come in out of the cold…Or let me warm you up?"

"Eh Tommy I don't think she heard ya…"

"Perhaps she's foreign?" Tommy replied making a grab for Flora's arm, which she managed to shake off, this time grabbing her skirts as she made a run for it not even stopping when her bonnet came loose.

"Eh love I only want to talk to ya!" Tommy muttered bitterly but a frightened Flora didn't stop she found the steps up the side of the bridge and forced her way past the canoodling couple who were blocking her path ignoring their cries of outrage as she darted out onto the road right into the path of a passing trap.

"Whoa!"

Trembling from the adrenaline Flora didn't recognise the person who had almost ran her down, her fright had disorientated her and for a moment she glanced around as if she couldn't remember where she was then when someone unexpected tapped her shoulder she leapt out of her skin.

"Mrs Forester? What on earth were you doing down there…"

Whirling round Flora sobbed in relief at seeing a familiar face flinging her arms round a stunned Walter, mumbling incoherently against the soft fabric of his coat as she buried her face into his chest.

"Shush….It's alright I've got you…." Walter muttered soothingly drawing her closer to him as he rubbed her back. "You're safe now." He added his fingers going up to caress the jumbled curls that now free of her bonnet twisted in the January wind before he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I won't let anyone hurt you…" He mumbled against her hair, moving her into the shadow of the trap and away from prying eyes. Resting his other hand on her waist he held her tightly intending only to comfort her but shuddering slightly at the sensation of her body pressed flush against him.

Sobbing against his shoulder Flora's fingers tightened on the lapels of his coat twisting the fabric between them, she wasn't even sure where the tears were coming from. She had never been a hysterical woman but the incident had triggered similar memories, of running and hiding from marauding soldiers, of a night spent hidden in a concealed spot with her son whilst the air was filled with the noise of raping and pillaging in the surrounding city. She cried for the friends who had suffered, her husband who had died and for herself and the future she couldn't have. However slowly the tears began to slow and Flora became more and more aware of the gentle caress of Walter's fingers through her hair and the heat from his body, which she was pressing herself so scandalously against. And with her returning senses was the memory of only a few hours ago, when he had stood aside and did nothing when she was so vilely slandered. Now very angry she pushed him away, it was all his fault, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for him; she would have been home hours ago and be putting her son to bed right now instead of standing trembling and frightened on an unfamiliar road.

"Flora?" Walter asked clearly confused by her sudden change of mood. "Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"But you can't…" Walter gasped turning and following the stubborn woman. "It's far to late for a lady to be out unaccompanied…It's dangerous anything could happen." Catching up with her he caught her arm forcing her to stop. "Or has whatever close shave you just escaped from not convinced you of that?"

Clenching her jaw stubbornly Flora was about to argue with him, to put her foot down and insist that she had no need of his assistance but she had reckoned without Walter's own stubborn nature. "That is my decision."

"Unfortunately it is one that I cannot live with!" Walter retorted stepping in front and blocking her way. "Either you walk back to the trap yourself or heaven help me Flora I will carry you there myself!"

"You wouldn't dare…." Flora began but when Walter moved if to carry out his threat she turned and mustering as much dignity as she could scrape together she returned to the trap grudgingly accepting Walter's help to get into it. Then as he jumped up beside her she sat as far away as possible her eyes locked on the road, she might have to endure his company but there was no compulsion on her to talk to him. At first this had the desired effect as her continued silence succeeded in unsettling Walter but then the trap hit a pothole and sent her slamming against him and she had little choice but to lean against him or risk loosing her seat entirely, grudgingly accepting the protective arm he wrapped loosely around her.

"Are you planning on snubbing me for the rest of our lives?" Walter asked trying to keep his wry amusement from creeping into his voice, as that would no doubt irritate her further but it was just so ludicrous she was in his arms and yet she couldn't have been further removed form him. "Or is it just that you enjoy the sound of my voice?"

"Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" Flora snapped more from a desire to wipe that smirk from his face than anything else, her own temper burning hot fuelled by the very real conflict going on beneath the surface as she fought against the part of herself that still trembled at his touch. "If you think I am just going to forgive and forget Mr Corey then you are grossly mistaken! Whatever problems you and Miss Ferguson are having it is nothing to do with me and to be humiliated like that…and you stood by and did nothing…"

"I'm sorry." Walter replied softly, as the elation he had felt when comforting her was slowly replaced with a sense of shame. "I should have stepped in…" He paused unable to bring himself to explain just how she had been the cause of the argument even if she was unaware of it, how could he admit to muttering her name at such a time? If she had any idea of his physical interest in her she would never allow him close to her, certainly never as close as they were now.

"Sorry is not good enough. You helped to humiliate me and foolishly I thought you…" Flora stopped her voice wavering slightly as she turned her face away so he couldn't see the tears that were brimming.

"That I what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It clearly does or you wouldn't be crying again."

"You!" Flora spat angrily swiping at the tears that betrayed her. "You are a beastly man and I stupidly thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend Flora." Walter replied gently his heart sinking, 'a friend' that was how she thought of him nothing more.

"Friends do not do that to each other!"

"I made a mistake…a mistake I promise never to make again. I give you my word." Walter replied so solemnly that Flora glanced across at him. "I mean it."

"So do I!"

"I am not asking you to forgive me now, or to forget what happened but I am asking for another chance."

Snorting in perverse amusement Flora choked out. "You are asking for a second chance, the man who only ever gives people one chance and then writes them off if they make a mistake?"

Bowing his head as he mulled over the sour truth of Flora's words Walter turned the trap off the main road and onto the Forester drive surprised when Flora suddenly insisted he stop. "Why?"

"Evelyn." Was her simple reply however catching his confused expression Flora added. "Sometimes you can be rather dense Walter, I am late, I have been gone for hours and missed dinner. If you are seen to be giving me a lift home just what exactly will people think?"

"Ahh."

"Ahh indeed and we wouldn't want to give your precious Miss Ferguson anything else to accuse us with." She muttered bitterly not waiting for him help her down but jumping down from the trap all by herself.

"Wait…How am I going to turn around?"

"That is really not my concern and I am late already…Goodnight Mr Corey."

"Well at least you said goodbye this time!"

Now it was Flora's turn to be confused. "Pardon?"

Swinging down from the trap Walter moved to unhitch the horse. "You normally storm away from me without saying goodbye." Then smiling he caught her hand placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles, gazing up at her with his piercing blue eyes he muttered softly. "I believe we may finally be making progress Mrs Forester."

And that was all it took, one smile, one kiss and one utterly charming comment and Flora felt her anger melting away. The skin on her hand was burning from his touch and she could feel the heat gathering in her cheeks. If she stayed much longer she would undoubtedly do something foolish, so pulling her hand quickly from his she turned and made her way up the drive.

"Flora…We are making progress aren't we?"

Later she wasn't sure if it was the tone of his voice or the way his eyes pleaded with her, smiling softly she glanced back at him over her shoulder before replying enigmatically. "Perhaps…"

- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sighing deeply Walter Corey stared into the depths of his tea cup, sloshing the muddy liquid around he glimpsed the tea leaves lurking in the bottom of the porcelain cup and for a moment he wondered if he stared long and hard enough whether he could be able to discern his future from the prophetic leaves. It was certainly more entertaining than the conversation going on around the tea table.

"Walter how about a Spring wedding?"

"What?" Walter asked in confusion as finally a question was addressed to him. It was clearly the wrong response as not only Cecilia but her rather superior mother glared at him in annoyance.

"It is your wedding as well Walter you could at least pay the slightest attention to the plans!" Cecilia snapped her normally pale face now puce contrasting vividly with the baby blue dress she was wearing.

"He's a man my dear." Mrs Ferguson replied simply as though that was the answer to every problem in the universe. "His interests are very simple."

Biting his lip Walter held down a retort, sometimes his future mother-in-law was a little too big for her boots, true she had breeding but little beauty even in her youth and Walter was of the opinion the woman was a shrew. It was common gossip that her poor husband had died to escape her and her constant nagging, he could only hope and pray that it was not a characteristic Cecilia had inherited.

"The beginning of May then." Mrs Ferguson announced grandly setting her tea down and fussing with her shawl as she prepared to leave the happy couple to talk. "Do have a nice afternoon Mr Corey...I am sure you have some cattle to herd or something..." She added snorting down her pointy nose in perverse amusement.

"Aye and sheep to dip and manure to shovel up as well." Walter retorted quickly watching as Mrs Ferguson's face creased up in disgust; it had to be killing her, her little princess engaged to a glorified farmer, true he was rich enough even for the Ferguson's but when it came to breeding he was little better than the animals he reared at least in Mrs Ferguson's eyes.

"What exalted company you choose to keep Mr Corey, I do hope my daughter will not be forced to join in with such activities she is a lady otherwise you'd be better off choosing a certain coarse broodmare!" Mrs Ferguson added shooting her a daughter a conspiratorial gaze that had Cecilia in titters over some private joke.

Waiting until she had left Walter turned suddenly to face a smirking Cecilia. "What did she mean by that?" Feigning innocence Cecilia reached for a cucumber sandwich and bit into it delicately. "Or should I say who did she mean by that?" Swallowing Cecilia raised a questioning eyebrow and for a moment Walter was almost convinced she was as in the dark as he was but then he caught the look in her eyes, she was mocking him. "Cecilia if you do not tell me immediately then you can forget a May wedding or any sort of wedding whatsoever. Perhaps I have not made myself clear before but I intend to be the man in this relationship and as my wife you will obey my will in everything!"

"I beg your pardon?" Cecilia practically choked on her tea. "How dare you talk to me like this?"

"Oh I dare madam and if you are going to continue to behave in such a manner you will be frequently! Your mother may have endorsed such behavior but I will not allow it from my wife so the sooner you accept that the better it will be for both of us!"

"Well I won't!" Cecilia retorted slamming her plate down on the table as she jumped to her feet. "Who are you to order me around? You are a nobody sir and yet I have not only considered but accepted your proposal, you should be grateful!"

"Grateful!" Walter spat as if the words were bitter on his tongue. "Why you jumped up little madam. Do you think me ignorant of the family I am marrying into, you may have lineage but you have precious little else; your wealth is squandered, your business in debt and your fine houses mortgaged up the hilt. It is you madam who should be grateful, grateful that you have managed to find a man willing to take on your families debt, to not only take on you but your mother and your brother as dependants."

"Get out!" Cecilia spat.

Putting down his cup Walter pulled on his coat. "If I go madam I will not be back! So I ask you once more what have you and your mother been discussing behind my back?"

"I told you to get out! I don't know what I was thinking, marry you..." Cecilia added her voice raising hysterically. "Do I have to call a footman and have you removed?"

"No." Walter muttered. "No I have nothing to come back for!" He added heading for the door and pulling it practically off its hinges startling the servants who were trying to eavesdrop in the hallway.

"Fine run back to her, I am sure she will be able to produce an entire litter, if she isn't already expecting it!"

For a moment Walter paused as he realized just who Cecilia and her mother had been alluding to, just how many other people had they slandered Flora to because of him? Glancing back at Cecilia he caught sight of her beautiful face twisted and contorted with jealousy and malice and for a moment he wondered how could ever have loved this woman; perhaps it was her mother's influence and once away from her she would have changed but now he would never know. Then determined he stormed out of the house, not waiting to hear if Cecilia would change her mind and call him back, he was too confused for the first time in his life he wasn't sure what he wanted or where he was going, he needed some time alone to think and he couldn't go home for fear of his mother's incessant questioning. So instead he headed for the station, he would go to London get riotously drunk find a comely wench and then when he was calm decide just what he was going to do.

- - -

The first few weeks of 1859 had passed relatively peacefully if ever the term could be applied to life with Evelyn Forester; however it seemed to Flora at least that she was at last coming to some sort of understanding with Evelyn. Her icy mother-in-law had started to thaw somewhat and Flora guiltily couldn't help but trace it back to New Year's Day when she had returned after being missing for hours a muddy and tearstained wreck. At the time she had been too unsettled by her encounter with Walter to care what her mother-in-law would think but it seemed now that Evelyn had drawn very different conclusions. It was obvious Evelyn thought her tears were for her dearly departed Stephan and so could not help but warm to the woman who even after six years clearly felt his loss as deeply as his mother did. So it was with a guilty conscience that Flora returned the rare smiles and pleasantries, enjoying the relative truce that this misunderstanding created.

It was only through their newfound understanding that Flora had been allowed to accept the invitation to join St Mary's ladies flower group. Evelyn had once upon a time been a member but due to her arthritis and other reasons that she chose not to confide in Flora, she had given up her position as chair several years ago, however she had reassured Flora it was quite the honour to be invited to join as there were always more interested parties than places and so someone most influential must have anonymously supported her membership. Evelyn clearly was under the delusion that the influential person was Mrs Ferguson and although Flora had her own doubts about this she thought it best to keep them to herself. So it was with some trepidation and not an ignominious amount of intrigue that she arrived at the church sporting a basket of Evelyn's prized hothouse flowers, that her mother-in-law had insisted she take even going so far as to handpick the blooms herself so that Flora would make the right impression. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the small door set into the large Oak double doors and stepped into the church unsure what to expect but picturing a virtual firing squad of society ladies all with their own factions and agendas.

"Oh Mrs Forester I am so glad you could make it!"

Blinking as she adjusted to the dim light she caught sight of Helen Corey who was clearly waiting in the narthex for her to arrive.

"Mrs Corey it's a pleasure to see you again." Flora replied sincerely relieved that there would be one friendly face she knew. "I am just happy to have been asked…A little surprised I am relatively new."

At that Helen Corey smiled knowingly before winking cheekily tapping her nose as she offered a stunned Flora her arm. "I knew you would fit right in my dear from the moment I laid eyes on you and ever since the Christmas ball you're all the ladies will talk about, you really are quite the mystery and people are intrigued!"

"I see…" Flora began hesitantly realising she had been chosen for her novelty value alone and wondering what would happen when she had been thoroughly dissected to their satisfaction.

"Don't worry my dear if you stick close to me I should be able to point out the dragons before they pounce!"

Laughing softly at Helen's rather apt description of the ladies who were scattered about the church busy with their arrangements Flora allowed herself to relax for the first time that morning and yet as she assisted Helen with the alter flowers she had to force herself to concentrate to the work and the conversation and resist asking the only question on her mind; when was Walter coming home?

- - -

It was later that same afternoon that Flora wandered around the churchyard with Helen Corey, after a few hours in such an open and gregarious woman's company she almost felt like her old self and because of that she found herself dreaded going home and enduring an evening of Evelyn's dull companionship.

"Why so sad my dear, you did enjoy yourself didn't you?" Helen asked suddenly.

"Oh Yes...Yes it was a lovely morning, so nice to be out the house and doing something productive for a change."

"You aren't settling in at the Forester house are you?" Helen asked suddenly putting a surprised Flora on the defence.

"I've been very well treated it's just..."

"Just?"

"I was so used to running my own house, doing my own chores." Flora replied diplomatically. "I guess I was never made to be a lady of leisure, I am at a loss what to do with my days."

"Ah." Helen replied cryptically a knowing smile playing around her lips before she took Flora's elbow and escorted her towards the waiting trap. "Well may I make a suggestion, as far as I have observed Ladies manage to fill their time by calling on other ladies, drinking tea and gossiping scandalously!"

"I have had far too little practice at that and besides I don't know any gossip." Flora muttered. "So I hardly think I would be a welcome visitor."

"Well then you must practice!" Helen suddenly insisted. "And there is no time like the present my dear!"

"Oh But I..." Flora began to protest but a determined Helen literally dragged her into the trap and gave her driver instructions to drive on. "I am afraid I will be decidedly dull company!"

"Not at all my dear we can start now with some simple pleasantries...How is your family...your son is he well?"

"Oh yes very well thank you. He seems to have settled in nicely, although he does continue to question why he can't have a monkey." It was only when she had finished and Helen looked at her pointedly that she realised her companion had boxed her cleverly into a corner. She had studiously avoided mentioning Walter throughout the entire afternoon, not once had she enquired after him and that would have be strange enough in itself if she was not acquainted with him but considering their peculiar friendship the fact that she hadn't once asked after him must had seemed extremely usual and intriguing for Helen. So now in the simplest of manoeuvres Helen had forced her hand and so she had no choice but to ask. "And Walter is he well?"

Smiling smugly Helen patted Flora's hand content at the slight flush that had graced the younger woman's cheeks at the mere mention of Walter. "Honestly my dear I could not say one way or the other...He just stormed off to London without barely a word said, in a foul mood."

"Oh no!"

"Indeed." Helen retorted her handsome face contorted for a moment as she added. "He'd been with Cecilia, they'd obviously had another fight, perhaps this time we will be lucky and the poor boy will have come to his senses?"

For a moment Flora fought down the flicker of hope that flared up inside her it was truly sinful of her to take pleasure in another's misery, even of she did think Cecilia was a right little madam who didn't deserve one tenth of Walter's worth, it was only then that Flora realised Helen had used the term 'we'. Glancing up she realised her conflicted emotions must have been shown all over her face as Helen was both pleased and yet clearly concerned for her. "It distresses me to hear that he is unhappy." She added softly.

"I can see that my dear." Helen added and for a moment Flora was certain she was going to say something else, probably something they would both regret but fortunately the trap pulled into the farmyard and Flora got her first glimpse of Walter's home.

"It's beautiful." Flora murmured taking in the soundly built red-bricked farmhouse, which had tendrils of ivy studiously climbing up the eastern wall. The yard was a hive of activity as the farm hands were just loading a wagon full of hay to take out to the cows.

"Why thank you my dear...The main house is still mine, I keep telling Walter it is far too big and I often feel as though I am just rattling around the old place, it so does need children."

"Walter doesn't live there with you?" Flora asked surprised.

"Oh no he prefers his privacy, so when he was a lad he moved into a small cottage just down the lane. After his father died I tried in vain to get him to move back but he insisted he would wait until he married, then the house would be his wife's domain and I can finally retire to the relative simplicity of his cottage."

Getting out if the trap Helen proceeded to proudly give Flora a brief tour which was only cut short by one of the hands coming up cap in hand to ask for Mrs Corey's advice. Sighing Helen patted Flora's hand and waved her towards the kitchen door. "Just sit yourself down my dear I shouldn't be too long."

"I could put the kettle on." Flora began as Helen strode away waving her inside encouragingly. So alone and unable to quell her curiosity Flora pushed open the kitchen door and stepped into the large farmhouse kitchen. Skimming her hands over the polished surfaces she admired the blackened tiles and the solid oak table that dominated the room. Spotting the kettle in what must have been its customary place on top of the stove Flora picked it up and headed out the back towards the scullery where just as she had expected stood a large hand pump. Filling the kettle she quickly returned it to the stove, prodding the coals and adding a few new ones to build the heat she searched the shelves for the tea caddy and added several heaped teaspoons to the pot, which she placed near the fire to warm.

However it seemed a shame to simply stand by the fire waiting for the water to boil and so more than a little intrigued Flora decided to explore the nearby rooms. Stepping through a new door she headed into the house admiring the wide hallway and polished flagstones she took her time to examine the few family portraits that adorned the wall of the large oak Staircase, which dominated the grand hallway. Stepping into the nearest room she found herself in a large formal dining room where a lovely long mahogany table seating a dozen comfortably stretched out in front of her. The next was clearly Helen's sitting room, her half finished sewing sat by the side of a worn fireside chair and on the mantelpiece were a few photographs; studying them closely Flora smiled at the lovely young lady with the long fair hair who must have been Helen at one time, the next photograph was a family portrait and older Helen sat in front of her husband a baby in her arms and another boy standing by her side, smiling Flora wondered just which of the little lads was Walter. Then there was a young man posing in military uniform, he had to have been Walter's brother who had died in service. Glancing at the clock she realised she couldn't let Helen catch her snooping so she darted back towards the kitchen.

- - -

Breathing deeply Walter ran his hands through his sweaty hair, he had ridden hard from the station and it had taken all of his strength to chide the innkeeper's reluctant mare into something approaching a canter, a gallop had been more than he had hoped for. He must have looked quite the sight storming through Eastbourne as if the very devil was riding on his heels, that would get back to Cecilia just like he planned as he had no doubt his continued absence had by now achieved what all the words in the world could not. She would come to see him penitent, pleading for him to forgive her and he being a kindly soul would accept her apology and all would be well with the world again. He had made his decision, Cecilia would be his wife and Flora….Well he still wasn't sure just what Flora Forester would be to him, acquaintance…friend…confidant…lover? Shaking his head Walter pushed that thought away, he was a respectable gentleman and she a woman of status and he was sure irreproachable morals. Even if there was an undeniable physical attraction between them, they were virtually strangers and he doubted she would ever consider a less than a proper relationship between them.

Turning the poor panting beast into the farmyard he scowled, as there seemed to be no one around to witness his return, so most put out he jumped down from the horse leading it into the nearest stable to drink from the trough. Glancing at the cold water he quickly had a similar idea and so scouting the edge of the house he headed round to the scullery yard and the hand pump. Stripping off his jacket and waistcoat till he was dressed only in his shirts sleeves, which clung cloyingly due to his exertions, he placed his head under the tap and pumped the cool water over his head sighing when it immediately cooled him down. Half closing his eyes as he rubbed the water through his hair and across his neck he heard the swish of skirts against flagstones and caught sight of a shadow against the wall. For a moment he waited expecting an ear bashing, the questions over where had he been and why had he disappeared without telling her but then before his mother could clear her throat Walter decided to distract her.

"Ale...Get me a tankard I'm parched!"

At his request his mother wordlessly vanished inside before reappearing a moment later handing him both a towel and the tankard. Grasping the towel Walter stood up and placed it over his refreshed face, leaning back he then rubbed it over his wet hair before reaching out to take the proffered tankard. It was only as their hands touched that something clicked in his mind, sliding the towel from his head he turned to face a very amused Flora Forester who was leaning back against the door jamb obviously waiting for the penny to drop. For a moment Walter stood dumb-founded. Her here it was impossible, wasn't it? What was she doing here? Where was his mother…No really what was SHE doing here?

Then he suddenly realised just how he must look, his hair sopping wet falling all over his face his shirt either soaked with water or sweat clung to his frame, he was hardly the picture of a gentleman and yet glancing across at Flora expecting a horrified expression he was startled by the look in her eyes. She was staring at him, it was as if she couldn't draw away her eyes away and for a moment Walter wasn't sure whether he should try and cover his modesty with a towel or better yet take his shirt off completely so she could have a better view. A loaded moment later and Flora quickly realised she had been caught staring, blushing furiously she tried to cover up her faux pas by muttering something about kettles and tea and his mother.

"You're here to visit mother then?" Walter suddenly asked before she could leave, surprising himself at the petulance of his tone. However it was clearly the right thing to say as Flora hesitated, tilting her head back so she could glance enigmatically back over her shoulder.

"Who else is there?"

"Well me." Walter retorted petulantly wincing at the childish affront he was unable to hide, yet it clearly didn't offend Flora as instead a slight smile tugged at her lips and she returned to leaning against the doorjamb, her eyes locking with his as she retorted.

"I understood you were away. I have many talents Walter but psychic powers are not amongst them!"

Biting his lip as he swallowed the query 'what talents does she have' Walter forced himself to nod and break the contact with those hypnotic eyes lest Flora truly have powers to read the rather lascivious images that flickered behind his eyes.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Flora asked suddenly dragging Walter from his daydream but it took him a moment or two to even register the question, she was just so distracting leaning against his scullery door as though she belonged there. Here in his home amongst his things she just seemed to fit, a vision of both loveliness and practicality. It took all the control Walter had not to step forward touch her, brush his fingers down her cheek and tame the little wisps of hair that danced in the breeze.

"Walter are you alright?"

"Err yes...well urgh no…That is I mean to say…"

"Yes?" Flora chuckled.

"I am fine…Quite fine…How are you?"

"I am fine as well."

"Good we're fine…Everyone is fine…" Walter mumbled grasping for conversation as all reasonable Smalltalk escaped him.

"And your trip did you accomplish what you wanted?"

For a moment Walter frowned, for the first time questioning the decision he had reached. What was it about this woman that made him second-guess his own better judgement? "I think so." He muttered softly glancing up at an amused Flora who seemed to be taking his continued indecision in good humour.

"You think so?" Flora replied shaking her head as she smothered a laugh at his expense.

"Peace woman I am too tired to think!" Walter replied feigning exasperation. "The horse I borrowed was a bloody nag I practically had to drag its sorry hide all the way from town and still you want answers!" He added dramatically pleased when Flora laughed at his pitiful enactment of said feat.

"Personally it is the poor horse I feel sorry for."

"You would say that!" Walter retorted moving to lean against the side of the door. "I could be burning up and you'd be more concerned for that nag than me. What does a man have to do I ask you?"

However the moment the words were out of his mouth Walter regretted them, it seemed as though he had taken their playful banter too far as Flora fell silent at his words, her mouth now pressed into a thin line where only a moment before there had been a bright smile.

"I…" Walter began but words suddenly failed him as Flora suddenly closed the space between them and for a moment he was unsure whether she would slap him or kiss him, the intense look in her eyes could have meant anything. Whatever he had been expecting it hadn't been that she would suddenly raise her palm to his forehead and with the most serious expression assess whether he had a temperature or not.

"Walter I think perhaps you had better stick your head back under that tap it seems the unseasonably warm weather has addled your brain!" Flora finally pronounced her serious expression sliding into giggles.

"Why you…"

"I assure you it will do you good…" Flora added as Walter feigned outrage at her suggestion. "Why don't you let me help?" She added stepping away to the pump which she used the once to fill her cupped hand.

"You wouldn't…" Walter began stopping as the handful of water caught him plum in the face. "Why you little minx…"

"I was only trying to help." Flora replied innocently backing up as Walter stalked towards her.

"Indeed and as you are looking a little flushed why don't I return the compliment?"

"You wouldn't dare?" Flora expounded confidently, but her certainty began to fade when Walter retrieved his empty tankard and edged towards the pump. "Walter no…I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for apologies my dear…." Walter muttered pouncing on the pump watching as his pray made a desperate bid for the Scullery. "Being in the house won't save you, a bit of water never hurt anything!" Walter called out following the fleeing Flora into the kitchen. Holding his tankard he faced off with her across the kitchen table. Stalking along the side Walter watched as an animated Flora mirrored his steps, realising that stealth would accomplish nothing Walter suddenly darted the other way round the table catching a startled Flora completely by surprise. Reaching out he managed to grasp one of her flailing arms and using this he used his superior strength to reel her in as he would a troublesome carp. Screeching like a child Flora struggled against him as he pulled her back against his chest, lifting the tankard deliberately slowly he held it overhead like an executioner would an axe.

"Don't don't…." Flora giggled flinching as Walter let a droplet of water fall on to her exposed neck. "Walter please I'll do anything just stop…"

"Anything hmmmm?" Walter began teasingly letting another trickle fall from the tankard. "I am open to negotiations! A lifetime of compliments…No taking the Mickey out of me…So many possibilities."

However even he was surprised when Flora turned in his arms, the playful excitement quickly turning to another very different kind as he caught her gaze yet even he didn't expect it when she suddenly rose on to tip toe and pressed her lips briefly to his. It was over in a matter of seconds and was chaste in the extreme but her touch set a fire in his blood and his grip on her tightened almost painfully as he crushed small frame against his body the childish game with the tankard now lying forgotten as it dropped and overturned on the table. Leaning down he rested his forehead gently against hers staring into her dark eyes which seemed slightly unfocused even as she tilted her jaw up anticipating his next move.

"I am so sorry my dear…I quite forgot about you…" Helen's voice called out as she pushed open the kitchen door freezing on the threshold as the entangled pair jumped apart. "Walter…When did you get back?"

"Mother." Walter greeted gruffly glancing between Helen and Flora who was by now staring at the floor her cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment. "Just a moment ago…I…I should be…I will see you at dinner. Good day Mrs Forester."

If Flora managed a reply Walter didn't hear it. Instead he headed for the kitchen door, catching his mother's eye and it was clear Helen was struggling to contain her amusement at both the compromising situation she had walked in on and his rather dishevelled appearance. However she gamely stepped aside without a word letting her red-faced son storm passed heading for the relative sanctuary of his own cottage cursing his own stupidity every step of the way. His carefully laid plans were in ruins about him, his mother was laughing at his expense and god knows what Flora Forester thought of him now. He had acted like a lust driven youth, what had he been thinking, had he truly thought Flora would allow him to simply ravage her across the kitchen table? And yet she had kissed him, whether it had been playfully meant it had been her who had made the first move and she certainly hadn't resisted him quite the opposite in fact her entire demeanour had been encouraging. Would she have pushed him away had he tried to kiss her? He couldn't be sure and that was the problem, how could he decide what was best thing to do if he wasn't even sure of the lady's affection for him?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sometimes Flora was convinced she had been born an utter fool. What had she been thinking kissing Walter Corey? The poor man had been clearly struck dumb and had beat a hasty retreat the moment he had been able too, if only she had been so lucky, instead she had been forced to endure a hour or two of Helen Corey's amused and knowing smirks. To be caught by his mother of all people! If only the ground had opened up and swallowed her. Caught kissing an engaged man it wasn't behaviour that a civilised society could accept; it wasn't behaviour that she would herself condone so why on earth had she done it?

"Mother I'm getting cold!"

"Hmmm….Oh Sorry William." Flora muttered finally returning to the job in hand, ensuring that William was pristine for meeting their new houseguest and so she found the large towel warming by the fire and returned to wrap it round her goose pimpled son. "There now that's better."

"Why do I have to have stay in…It's not like Mr Forester will want to play…"

"Your grandmother insists on it William." Flora replied cutting over her son's whining. "Besides don't you want to meet your cousin?"

"He's not my cousin he was Father's cousin!" William replied sullenly as his mother reached for a comb and tried to sleek back her son's hair into some sort of order.

"That makes him your cousin as well!"

"But he's too old to be a cousin…He's even older than you!" William countered petulantly as he stared stubbornly at the floor. "And Mr Corey promised to show me how they kill the chickens!"

Swallowing for a moment as the mention of Walter's name brought a lump to her throat and her hands to shake however imperceptibly. "You bother that poor man too much William, and he is too polite to tell you so."

"I don't!" William retorted sharply, his bottom lip pouting as a tantrum threatened. "He likes me visiting, he said so…Besides you visited the other day so…"

"That is hardly the same thing William!" Flora snapped her voice laced with panic at the thought her little visit was becoming common knowledge. "I visited old Mrs Corey once not everyday as you seem to bother Mr Corey. He is a busy man he has lots to do he cannot possibly have time for you little visits."

However her words fell on deaf ears as William crossed his arms stubbornly and returned to glaring at the floor muttering under his breath. "S'not true."

"Pardon?"

"Nothin." William retorted sitting in silence until his hair was combed before heading over to the pile of best clothes that Flora had laid out and eyeing the garments with distaste. He hated the stiff collared wool suit with a vengeance and had on consecutive Sundays tried his best to loose it after church, so it was becoming a regular occurrence that Flora had to return to retrieve either his cap or jacket or once even his boots!

"It is only for tea." Flora began placatingly sensing the argument that was brewing. "Your grandmother told you the poor man is staying with us while he convalesces. He was injured fighting for his country William and the least you can do is put on your good suit and be polite for half an hour!"

Grumbling the boy finally capitulated taking the clothes to change behind the screen whilst Flora tutted and picked up the dirty linen that were scattered over the floor, the discarded toys and half finished pictures. However there was one sketch that caught her attention and she was so surprised that she was still staring at it when William reappeared all buttoned up in his itchy suit.

"Do you like it?"

"Wha…Yes it's very good….Who's this?"

"Oh that's You and me and Mr Corey…Oh and this is Bessie Mr Corey's shire horse….Mother….Mother are you all right?"

"Yes." Flora replied setting the drawing back down on the table, the shock at seeing her own private dreams put down on paper in a child's scrawl had unsettled her and she sat down heavily on the bed.

"You can have it…I've done another one for Mr Corey."

"What?"

However William ignored her question and began rummaging around for another picture, and when it was produced Flora was relieved to find she was absent and her place had been taken by a rather large chicken.

"Do you think he would like this one better?"

Nodding as she admired her son's drawing Flora let out a sigh of relief, and so her son's next comment took her completely by surprise.

"I think Mr Corey would be a good father…Why isn't he married?"

"That really is none of our business William!" Flora insisted waspishly shooing her son towards the door as bell rang for tea.

"But mother he really should and perhaps you…" William began as they descended to the hall.

"Not now William." Flora snapped as Evelyn suddenly appeared out of nowhere, her steely grey eyebrow raised in interest at their conversation.

"Not interrupting am I?"

"No not of course come along William, I made lemon cake." Flora replied successfully changing the subject as her son immediately forgot his matchmaking and charged towards the morning room suddenly eager to meet his new cousin or at least secure a slice of lemon cake.

- - -

There were times Helen Corey despaired of her eldest son. First he wasted years of his life chasing after impossible dreams, he wanted it all the business, the perfect wife and social acceptance never accepting that it might not be possible to achieve everything and letting the chance at something wonderful slip through his fingers. They were perfect for each other, she had known that the first time she had seen them together and the pathetic attachment of her son to Cecilia Ferguson paled starkly by comparison. It had been obvious to everyone but that stubborn pair, even Cecilia clearly wasn't as dim as Helen had first supposed as she tried every whim at her disposal to drag Walter away from Flora Forester.

Sighing as she scrubbed her kitchen table Helen had to suppress a small giggle as she remembered the look on their faces when she walked in on them. At least her son wasn't so deluded that he couldn't recognise passionate attraction when it quite clearly had walked over and slapped him round the face. But he had been so embarressed he couldn't meet her eye and Flora well she had never seen a young lady go quite that colour before.

"Hey you there can you fetch Mr Corey!"

Putting down her scrubbing brush at the sound of that posh and abnoxious voice Helen turned round to face a surprised Cecilia Ferguson.

"Mrs Corey….Oh…I am sorry I thought…"

"That I was a maid of some sort I have no doubt." Helen cut in enjoying the embarressed flush on the younger woman's cheeks. "Walter isn't here he is out in the field…He should be back soon it's almost his dinner time."

"I see." Cecilia replied shifting awkwardly on the threshold as she waited for the invitation to enter. "May I?"

"If you like…I have work to do, you can wait here or in the sitting room."

Screwing up her petite nose for a moment Cecilia eventually reluctantly decided to remain in the kitchen and perched herself delicately on the edge of one of the wooden chairs placing the wicker basket she had brought with her on the floor. Shaking her head Helen returned to her cleaning, despairing once more of her son's choice of bride. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Cecilia cleared her throat.

"Unseasonable warm don't you think?"

"Aye." Helen replied succintly not even glancing up from her work as she moved to start on the brasses.

"The drive was quite lovely…You have some lovely roses along the lane."

"Aye we do."

"Although I must admit it has left me somewhat dry…"

"Well the kettle is on the side feel free to help yourself." Helen retorted as she never even glanced up from her work, even though she was sorely tempted to catch the look of outrage that must have passed across Cecilia's features.

"But I wouldn't know where anything is and…"

"You're an intellgent girl I am sure you can work it out, kettle's on the stove, tea in the caddy, tea cups in that cupboard."

For a moment there was a pause and a struggle of wills before eventually Cecilia rose from her chair and began to rummage around for the necessary things. Determined not to miss this spectacle Helen eased off on her polishing glancing up surrupticiously from under her lashes and it was all she could do not to burst out laughing as Cecilia had clearly never made a cup of tea in her life. It was then that a rather mean idea sprung to mind and she couldn't resist needling her guest further.

"I hope there is enough tea left. You're the second caller I have had in so many days."

"Oh really." Cecilia replied and from her tone Helen could tell she wasn't interested , her focus was bent on trying to work out how many spoonfuls went into the pot or was it the cup?

"Yes Mrs Forester…You know the lovely brunette Walter introduced us too at your party."

The clang of the teaspoon as Cecilia dropped it onto the side clearly indicated she did indeed remember who Helen was talking about.

"Although poor thing I had to abandon her too but Walter kept her company whilst I was gone. God knows what they found to talk about but they were thick as theives when I returned and well it was almost a shame to interupt."

"Why was she visiting?" Cecilia asked tersely her polite veneer slipping slightly as Helen clearly was hinting at more than she had said.

"Oh well she was invited…Her son…Oh you probably haven't met him well he is a charming little man, well he idolises Walter, follows him everywhere and Walter has grown quite attached to him, but then he has always liked children; he will be a wonderful father someday. " Helen added watching as the polite smile on Cecilia's face grew tighter and more forced.

"I am sure he will adore our children." Cecilia countered smirking as that knocked the wind out of Helen's sails.

"Aye if your lucky enough to have any." Helen countered all pretense of civility now abandoned. "We are none of us getting any younger my dear!"

However whatever retort a flushed Cecilia was about to spit out was cut off when the kitcehn door opened and in marched a muddy Walter.

"Cecilia…Mother." He greeted warily, taking in the loaded atmosphere and deciding that it was best to separate them before blood was spilt. "Cecilia what brings you here?"

"I heard you had returned and I thought a picnic lunch might give us a chance to talk…Please Walter it's important." She added crossing over and laying one of her delicate white hands on his broad tanned arm.

"Alright. Give me a moment to change and we can find somewhere quiet to talk….Mother." He added nodding a warning at Helen as he passed, so huffing in annoyance she returned to scrubbing her brasses wishing she could use the same cloth to wipe that smirk off of Cecilia Ferguson's face.

- - -

"This cake is delicious Mrs Forester."

Smiling politely Flora nodded her thanks to Captain Edward Forester who was propped up with pillows on the chaise his teacup resting precariously on his knee as he held the slice of cake in his remaining hand and for a moment she misceviously wondered just how long it would be before their new guest managed to smash one of Evelyn's precious porcelain teacups. It was clearly a thought shared by her son who hadn't taken his eyes off Captain Edward since he had arrived, his young eyes fixed on the empty sleeve that was stitched neatly into the jacket pocket. Embarressed by her son's lack of manners and tact Flora made a point of distracting him with another slice of cake ignoring Evelyn's muttered comments about making him fat.

However Flora had been mistaken if she thought another slice of cake would distract her son for long.

"What happened to your arm?"

"William!" Evelyn snapped shaking her head in shock and horror over her grandson's lack of restraint.

"No it's alright Aunt Evelyn he was bound to be curious." Edward cut in before Evelyn could order William from the room, earning him a grateful smile from Flora. "It was at the Taku Forts near Tientsin, that's in China, we'd successfully captured them last May and were holding our position." Edward explained putting down his teacup on the nearby table and circling it with the cream jug and sugar pot.

"Now we were far from our strongholds and our supplies were limited so we had ration what we had carefully and each months supplies boat was a lifeline. However one month our boat never arrived and then the next it was missing as well so our garrison commander decided to send out scouting parties into the valley, I led a platoon along the gorge. It was there we encountered the On Leong, a ruthless gang of mercenaries who claimed that stretch of the river as their own, they ambushed our group during the night and in the fighting I was wounded. Our doctor did his best and I was lucky to survive with only an amputation, I was shipped back to Guangzhou and then made the long passage back to England."

It was clear from the rapt expression on William's face that he was impressed and eager for a more bloodthirsty account but Edward very wisely brushed aside the young boy's pleading requests for more insisting that he was too tired and if possible would care to retire to his room, the long journey had worn him out.

"Flora can show you to your room." Evelyn suddenly insisted and so smiling politely Flora stood and led the way out of the morning room, pausing by the stairs to wait for her guest, who limped slightly due to other undisclosed injuries. It seemed such a shame for if it were not for his missing arm which meant he tended to stoop slightly and the long jagged scar that warped his right cheek all the way from his eyelid to jaw he could have been called handsome. A tall broad shouldered man it was easy to see why all Forester men seemed designed for combat and with his easy going nature Flora suddenly found the sombre mood that seemed to cling to the Forester house like a wet blanket begin to lift.

"Your son is delightful."

"Thank you, he can be a little tactless at times."

"He's a Forester alright then." Edward joked, guffawing at his own joke until it triggered a spat of coughing and he had to pause until he had recovered.

"Are you alright?" Flora asked suddenly concerned that the gentle giant in front of her might actually be in need of more convalescence than he had let others to believe.

"I'm fine…Just irritates my lungs."

"I have a tonic that might help…An old family remedy, it packs quite a punch but it works."

"At this point I would try anything." Edward replied good naturedly as they paused before a large Oak door.

"This is your room." Flora explained pushing the door open and stepping inside of the large and somewhat grandly oppressive guestroom that she personally loathed.

"My my very grand." Edward muttered wryly winking jokily at Flora when she had to suppress a giggle.

"I hope you like the roses…I thought they might brighten the room."

"They do." Edward replied crossing the room to admire the pink blooms before removing one and presenting it to a surprised Flora with a flourish. "Just as you manage to do whenever you walk into a room."

Accepting the rose Flora could feel the blush beginning on her cheeks. "Thank you….Well I had better leave you to your rest."

"Yes and Thank you Flora…I may call you Flora, Mrs Forester well it could get a little confusing for us all since you're neither my mother or my wife….yes well…" Edward paused in embarrassment. "Not that…oh hell…."

"It's alright I know what you mean, and I would be honoured if you would call me Flora."

"Then I'm Edward."

"Good day then Edward." Flora replied, twirling the rose between her fingers as she closed the door behind her so lost in thought that she didn't realise their little exchange had been overheard, or that as she left a pair of blue eyes followed her narrowing in displeasure.

- - -

"Well?"

Smiling politely Walter managed to swallow down the last bite of the quiche. "Very nice!"

"Really?" Cecilia asked practically bouncing with excitement on the picnic blanket next to him. "I am so pleased, I don't cook often but I so wanted this to be special and to prove how sorry I was for all those awful things I said."

"It was very kind." Walter managed to gasp before reaching slyly for his glass of champagne and taking a deep sip to wash down the dry and rather unappetising quiche and making a mental note that after they were married he would definitely insist on employing some staff, and definitely a cook. It would be an extravagance he would not normally indulge in but considering the contents of the picnic basket it was definitely a necessity.

"And now…" Cecilia began dramatically reaching into the basket, and Walter felt his poor stomach give a panicked lurch before settling in relief when she produced a punnit of strawberries.

"Where on earth did you get those from it's far to early for them here?"

"Oh I ordered them from London especially." Cecilia replied dipping one in the little pot of clotted cream before holding it out for Walter to bite into. "You have such a sweet tooth."

"I like all my things sweet!" Walter replied playfully biting into the strawberry and kissing her fingers, which caused Cecilia to giggle, and yet he found himself unmoved.

It was as though he was inside watching himself say those things and act the part of a besotted fiancé who was enjoying making up after a little tiff. He couldn't understand it, it had played out exactly as he had planned, Cecilia had been so delightfully apologetic and penitent, promising that from now on she would be subservient to his will in all things. Explaining that it had only been her nerves and continued insecurity that had made her act so out of character. He had accepted her explanation and insisted they put it behind them, wishing that he could do the same with the dreadful picnic she had insisted on feeding him.

"Walter come here." Cecilia insisted patting her lap. "Rest and relax for once my darling you work far too hard!"

Nodding Walter turned and rested his head in her lap enjoying the feel of her fingers through his hair as he sipped on his champagne and nibbled at the occasional strawberry.

"Walter…."

"Yes my love." Walter replied sleepily, his eyes closed as he enjoyed her gentle touch.

"This isn't easy for me to say and I don't want you to become cross with me but…

"But?" Walter asked his eyes now open but he hadn't moved from her lap.

"Mrs Forester, she is only an acquaintance isn't she?"

Flora….The name sent a shock through him and all Cecilia's efforts to get him to relax over lunch were now in vain. Choking slightly he retorted. "Of course, what else could she be?"

"Walter I am no fool….She is a very attractive woman…Who clearly is interested in you, why else would she visit your home and well you did say her name in the churchyard…."

Pushing up from Cecilia's embrace Walter fought to contain his anger, how could she bring that up again, it had been sorted and put to bed. "I am not interested in Flora Forester!" He added angrily. "How could you even suggest such a thing!"

"How can I not?" Cecilia replied innocently. "I love you, I am afraid of loosing you and well a woman like that will have other ways of tying you to her than I can use and you're such a gentleman, I couldn't bear to see you hurt and humiliated."

For a moment Walter frowned trying to work out what she was implying behind all those sugar coated words. "Oh no…Cecilia I assure you our meetings have been completely innocent…"

"They cannot be completely innocent Walter or you wouldn't react like that whenever I say her name!"

"I am not sure what you are impl…."

"Darling I am not cross, do not misunderstand me. I trust you, I know you would do nothing to hurt me but she might. Women have been known to do desperate things to make someone love them and you are such a lamb."

Puffing in annoyance Walter couldn't decide what was making him more furious the accusation that he might be dallying with another woman or that he would gullible enough to allow himself to be trapped into marriage. "Cecilia there has not been nor ever will be any such dalliance and you insult both my integrity and Mrs Forester's honour by implying that there might!"

"Fine then so I am completely wrong….I am always wrong!" Cecilia retorted tearfully pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes. "If you think me such a fool Walter Corey I do not know why you want to marry me….Or is that it you haven't made up your mind…After all we haven't set a date, or talked to the vicar. You haven't even bought me an engagement ring!"

Sighing as he tried to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders Walter reached into his pocket for the little case he had disappeared off to his room to retrieve. "Haven't I?" He muttered placing the little case in her lap and lifting the little lid to reveal an exquisite diamond.

"Oh Walter!" Cecilia gasped; even she was impressed by the size and clarity of the stones. "It's so beautiful."

"Nothing is more beautiful than you, it pales by comparison." He replied smoothly and it clearly was the right thing to say, things were just easier with Cecilia he knew what to say, how to act, with Flora he became a tongue-tied bumpkin. "Here let me." He insisted picking up the delicate ring and slipping it on her waiting finger.

"Thank you….Oh Thank you…." Cecilia gushed turning and kissing him passionately, kisses that Walter returned and yet something was missing. Pushing those thoughts aside he pulled out his pocket watch.

"It's getting late I have work."

Pouting slightly Cecilia ran her hands up around his neck. "Can't you stay and play a little while longer."

Reaching behind his neck he grasped her hands and gently removed them. "I said I have to get back to work Cecilia." And for a moment Walter was certain she would react badly, he could see the anger burning behind her eyes and then suddenly it was gone and she was all smiles again.

"Of course Walter my darling whatever you say." She replied sweetly accepting his hand to rise and his help with the basket as they headed back to the house and yet despite her easy capitulation something seemed to be off, if only he could put his finger on it.

- - -


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sometimes Flora wondered just why the almighty inflicted children on poor unsuspecting parents. The other day had gone so well, over tea William had seemed truly excited at meeting his cousin Edward and at having a decorated war hero in the house and yet during the evening he had been sullen and uncommunicative. In order to coax the reason out of him Flora had suggested that the next day after church they go for a walk just the two of them, head down to the seafront and enjoy the winter sunshine whilst it lasted. William had of course wanted to head into the countryside and take Mr Corey his picture but Flora had hastily reminded him that it was a Sunday and the poor man deserved a day off to himself.

However first they had to endure the weekly ritual that was the Sunday service. Dressed in her favourite green muslin and with William in his best suit, the Forester family made quite the impression; even Evelyn had made an effort and the smart blue dress seemed surprisingly fashionable in place of her normally dowdy attire. In Flora's eyes there could only be one possible motive for this sudden change and that was Captain Edward, who in his uniform made quite the dashing impression. However Flora had been surprised when Edward appeared without any of his medals or commendations on his uniform, this hadn't gone unnoticed by Evelyn either but unlike Flora who chose to keep her own counsel Evelyn insisted on him wearing them. Blushing furiously Edward had stammered his excuses but when faced with an adamant Evelyn even Captain Edward quailed under her scrutiny and retrieved them from his room.

"What's that one?" William asked as they sat in the carriage his eyes scanning the assorted medals and ribbons that decorated an embarrassed Edward's chest.

"Campaign medal…The Afganistan conflict…This one for the Crimean war…and this for my last campaign."

"What's the silver one?"

"Ahhh that's for Distinguished conduct in the Crimean."

"And the little bronze one?"

At this Edward blushed deeper as both Evelyn and a curious Flora lent in to examine the unfamiliar medal. "VC?" William asked in confusion.

"It's the Victoria Cross William." Flora replied somewhat awestruck glancing across at Edward who seemed to prefer to stare out of the window rather than meet their gaze. "You must be very proud."

"Indeed Edward why did you never mention it…And to meet the Queen well I cannot believe that you didn't tell anyone."

"It wasn't anything much." Edward mumbled.

"Wasn't anything much!" Evelyn practically screeched and Flora winced in sympathy as Edward practically shrank back further into his seat.

"It was over in minutes she didn't say anything other than congratulations but I got off lightly compared to poor old Commander Raby she only went and pinned the medal into the poor chaps chest. I'll give him credit he didn't flinch even though by the time we got back his shirt was stained to high heaven."

"Well I never…" Evelyn muttered the fact that one of her own relatives had been so decorated had clearly gone to her head and Flora could tell she was itching to be at church and spreading that particular piece of gossip about. In fact when the carriage arrived Evelyn was the first out having spotted her old dear friend Mrs so and so who she just had to speak to that very moment and somehow slip into the conversation a mention of Edward's Victorian Cross.

"It's not very flashy is it?" William suddenly cut in causing a tense Edward to burst out laughing. "You'd think they'd at least make it out of gold if it's so important!"

"Aye you would, not brass from some stolen cannon which probably wasn't even Russian in the first place and so it's totally pointless but some people are easily impressed aye William!"

Nodding the lad continued to stare in interest at the medals a frown on his young face before he turned to face Flora. "Mother where are father's medals? Can I have them?" He asked in all childish innocence causing Flora to blush in embarrassment as Stephan had had no such awards to speak of, and the long service commendation had gone with him to Afghanistan never to return.

As if sensing Flora's embarrassment Edward suddenly spoke up. "Here why don't you borrow mine, they'll look much better on you anyway!"

"Really?" William explained in glee as Edward only too eagerly unpinned the medals from his chest and fastened them on to William's puffed out chest. "Now soldier forward march!" He added quickly as the congregation headed into the church offering Flora his arm, which she gratefully accepted.

"Thank you." Flora muttered softly so that only Edward could hear, smiling as he nodded his head whilst they took their seats and so missing the curious looks the two of them were drawing.

- - -

"Oh Evelyn...Evelyn..." Mrs Ferguson's voice called out from across the church as the virtuous people of Eastbourne filed out bidding the Reverend good boy. "Evelyn my dear you simply must introduce us to your handsome companion."

Taking one look a Mrs Ferguson's rather flushed face and bright smile Flora had to smother a snigger, if it wasn't impossible for a woman of Mrs Ferguson's age she would have sworn she was eyeing poor Captain Edward with distinct interest. It seemed Edward was not himself unaware of the older woman's interest as he pointedly took Flora's elbow stepping closer possibly for protection and avoiding Mrs Ferguson's appraising gaze as much as possible.

"Oh this is My Late Husband's brother's boy, Captain Edward Forester...Edward this is my dearest friend Mrs Ferguson."

"Charmed Madam." Edward replied politely bowing slightly but stiffly and for a moment Flora caught the whisper of a wince cross his scarred but handsome face. Clearly sitting for over and hour on the hard wooden pews had not done his injured body any favours but as she was learning he was far too polite to say anything. Yet neither Evelyn nor the ever attentive Mrs Ferguson seemed to notice as the poor man struggled to stand and listen to their prattle. Realising that if the two old woman had their way then Edward would be forced to stand until he fell down and that would be humiliating for him Flora decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Do excuse us ladies...I am sure you have lots to catch up on and I'd better find William." Flora cut in before Evelyn could accept Mrs Ferguson's invitation to tea for all of them, and that earned her a glare from her mother in-law and a snooty look from Mrs Ferguson as she proposed to drag the handsome captain away with her but the muttered thank you from Edward made the prospect of enduring Evelyn's ear bashing a mere inconvenience by comparison. Yet if she had thought they would be able to flee the church in relative peace then she was proved wrong as the moment they stepped outside another member of the Ferguson family descended but at least this one dragged her own man with her.

"Oh Mrs Forester and this must be the heroic Captain Forester the other Captain Forester...Oh my how confusing." Cecilia tittered, laughing at her own joke as she offered a flustered Edward her hand, clearly expecting him to kiss the back of it as so many of her beau's had done but Edward merely smiled politely nodding in her direction. "I'm Cecilia Ferguson... Oh and how lax of me this is my fiancé Mr Walter Corey."

"Mr Corey." Edward replied politely before offering the gentleman his hand surprised when Walter scowled at him before briefly grasping his hand, shaking it then dropping it a moment later as if the Captain's touch had burnt him. If Edward noticed Walter's lack of courtesy then he didn't react but Flora noticed and she also noticed the way his ire seemed to have transferred to her, as he now glared at her as if she just mortally offended him somehow.

"How long have you two been engaged." Edward asked pleasantly breaking the tense silence that had decided.

"Oh months...Well we've had an understanding for months but officially only the last week...Look isn't it the most beautiful ring you've ever seen!" Cecilia gushed literally forcing the diamond into Flora's face her blue eyes focused on the older woman's face for any reaction. Biting her cheek slightly as she felt her heart clench, the finality of their engagement now sealed Flora feigned a polite yet detached interest in the ring, which was she had to admit gorgeous but then knowing Walter as she seemed to do that was hardly surprising.

"It is lovely." Flora managed softly surprised when Edward's grip on her elbow increased for a moment as he was reassuring her for some reason. Fortunately she didn't need to gush for long as the Vicar suddenly arrived smiling at both couples.

"Lovely day...Ah Mr Corey Miss Ferguson come to set a date yet?"

Flushing slightly Walter pulled on his collar ignoring Cecilia's tugging on his arm as she clearly wanted nothing better than to set the date here and now yet under the all watchful eye of Flora Forester he suddenly felt unsure, of himself, of this entire arrangement and the last thing he wanted to do was disappear inside the church and leave her out here with him. "Perhaps next week or so...We still have to make up our mind don't we Cecilia."

"Ahhh and this is Captain Forester...I just spotted one of your squadron leading the rest of the troops on an assault in the graveyard, the young commander seemed very well decorated for his age."

"William!" And as he had been summoned out of the thin air the young boy in question came running full pelt round the corner slamming into a few parishioners until he found his mother and Captain Edward he didn't even seem to notice Walter and Cecilia's presence as he began to blabber at full pace.

"Captain we got them cornered will you come and take the surrender!"

Laughing deeply Captain Edward gladly relinquished his hold on Flora's elbow to take Williams hand and allowed himself to be pulled towards the mini war that was taking place in the graveyard and now over the green.

"It most be so nice for you son to have a man about for a change." Cecilia suddenly exclaimed. "In fact if I didn't know different I'd say you were quite the little family ehhh Walter?"

"Yes." The word seemed to be ripped from him but he couldn't deny the truth when it seemed to be staring him in the face, he couldn't expect her to remain unattached forever just to ease his pain and besides he had made his choice hadn't he? Yet watching as Flora bade them a quick farewell and hurried to follow the Captain and her son he couldn't swallow down the very real bile that he found in his throat, and all of Cecilia's smiles or her mother's compliments couldn't shift that sour taste from his mouth for the rest of the day.

- - -

However if Flora had thought after the pleasantness of the morning that Evelyn was going to let her rudeness pass then she was mistaken. They had barely stepped through the doors and removed their coats when her mother-in-law asked to see her in the morning room, smiling politely at Edward and William who were so caught up in their military discussions that they didn't notice Flora's face pale slightly as she followed Evelyn into the room.

"Sit down Flora I think you have some explaining to do."

"Please Evelyn let us not fight over this I saw Edward was becoming fatigued that was shy I interrupt..."

"I was not referring to your rudeness in the church, that compared to your recent behavior well..." Evelyn broke off shaking her head in disgust as she moved to sit in her fireside chair fixing Flora wither her glimlet gaze. "I referred to you recent behavior with regard to one Mr Walter Corey!"

"Walter?" Flora asked clearly perplexed yet even her mentioning the man in questions name had Evelyn bristling.

"Brazen." Evelyn muttered her face flushing red as she struggled to contain her fury. "You dare to sit there as if butter wouldn't melt and yet all the time you;ve been wantonly throwing yourself at that man. Oh don't even try to deny it I know you;ve been going behind my back befriending Helen Corey even after I specifically told you not to, using any excuse to go round to his house, even using your own son!"

"What I never!"

"You deny every being to his home?"

"I was invited for tea, once!" Flora retorted angrily.

Shaking that fact off as it were immaterial Evelyn continued with her case. "And William I suppose he just decided to spend his every spare our at the Corey farm."

"Yes he did, I didn't even know about it till a few weeks ago!"

"And you did nothing to stop it when you did I note." Evelyn countered smirking victoriously.

"Why I should I? Walter Corey is an honorable man and William took to him of his own volition, it is only natural that a boy without a father around would find his own rolemodels."

"He has a rolemodel, his late father and grandfather and now Edward he has no need for any other!"

"I..."

"That is an end of it!" Evelyn snapped. "William will not go there again and I will leave you to deal with it, as for yourself well I despair. What sort of woman throws herself at an already engaged man. No don't try and deny it Mrs Ferguson told me everything and she heard from her daughter who was informed by her fiance. Honestly what a position you put that poor man in, if Cecilia was an unreasonable and jealous sort of person well I hate to think what might of happened, or perhaps that was your intention all along?"

Bowing her head as the implications of Evelyn's words sank in Flora tried to hold back the tears that threatened. Walter had told Cecilia about her visit and he had clearly been embarrassed and regretted all that had passed between them, no wonder he hadn't made any efforts to see her since and had hurried through his formal engagement. "I will do as you ask." Flora muttered softly getting to her feet when Evelyn told her she could go only pausing on the threshold when her mother-in-law called her back.

"I have noticed Edward looking at you Flora, I suppose despite your many faults you are still an attractive woman, he is a good man of character and wealth. It would be well for our family if you were to consider his attentions in a favourable light..."

Too surprised to answer Flora backed out the door heading towards the garden to break the news to William.

- - -

"You've been very quiet Walter."

Surprised by the sudden question Walter was jarred out of his internal musing, his handsome face creased in confusion as he stared dumbfound at Cecilia. "Pardon?"

Sighing Cecilia sat down her porcelain teacup fixing him with a most affronted expression. "I knew it! I knew you didn't hear a word I said, honestly Walter sometimes I wonder why you bothered to ask me to marry you since you barely spend any time with me and when you do you hardly pay me any attention!"

Inwardly sighing Walter schooled into an expression of sincerity and apology. "I am so sorry my love, please forgive me but this week has been especially tiring for some reason and I found myself dozing."

Huffing as she fussed with her skirts Cecilia took his explanation as truthful but it clearly hadn't done him any favours. Smiling painfully Walter stood and moved to sit scandalously close to her on the chaise taking her delicate hands in his own and kissing the knuckles playfully. "However I am wide awake now and determined to flatter you with my attentions."

Biting back a smile Cecilia reluctantly removed her hands from his and moved to place a more respectable distance between them clearly unwilling to allow him off the hook so easily not when she had another far more satisfying way for him to buy his forgiveness. "I've been thinking about after we are married…."

"So have I!" Walter countered playfully closing the distance between them before wrapping an arm round her waist.

"Walter behave I am being serious!" Cecilia retorted prying loose his grip on her and standing so as to maintain some distance and keep him off balance for long enough.

"Come now love let us no fight about this I told you I have been busy lately."

"Not busy enough to stop you entertaining members of the Forester family!" Cecilia retorted sharply watching in smug satisfaction as Walter both flushed and winced guilty, a reaction that confirmed her suspicions that there was still more going on between Walter and that Flora woman than he would care to admit. Not that she gave two hoots really save for the damage it might do to her position and for the delightful prospect of emotional blackmail it presented.

"I thought we had settled this?" Walter began softly surprised at his own anger at Cecilia's obsessive need to return to that woman.

"All save one thing my darling, it has come to my notice that that woman's visit was not as unplanned as it first appeared, she was there on your mother's invitation was she not?"

"Yes." Walter replied unsure just where Cecilia was going with this one.

"And of course your mother's enmity towards me has been of some standing, do you really think I am such a fool as not to see her hand behind this?"

Shaking his head Walter tried to deny what she said and yet there was an element of truth there that was hard to dismiss and knowing his mother as he did and the less than hidden hints she had been making since Mrs Forester's arrival he knew exactly where her preferences lay but to be so underhand as to arrange things…

"Cecilia…"

"I am not finished Walter, you and I both know she doesn't like me and whether you believe me or not I simply won't put up with our being interfered with."

"I am my own man Cecilia." Walter replied tersely and for a moment his gruff tone seemed to bring Cecilia to her senses as she paused to eye him warily. "If I were my mother's pawn than I would not be sitting here with you now nor would you be wearing my ring."

Sighing dramatically Cecilia sat down quickly pulling out her handkerchief as she paused as if to dab at tears. "I'm sorry Walter it's just so hard…..I love you so much and the thought of someone trying to ruin it, of not sharing our joy well it is sometimes too much…."

"Shush love it's alright she'll come around once we're married." Walter replied soothingly his defences crumbling when he saw her in tears and he pulled her into his arms.

"But what if she doesn't….." Cecilia muttered in between sobs. "I'll be stuck out on that farm with her alone whilst you work…None of my friends will be nearby, it's just too much Walter!"

"What do you suggest I do throw my mother out!" Walter asked aghast, surprised when Cecilia shook her head and muttered her denials.

"It's just…Well wouldn't it be easier if we got a little place in town, somewhere just for the two of us. That way it wouldn't seem like too much of a wrench and…"

"No…I mean we can't love surely you can see that." Walter replied soothingly surprised when a suddenly irate Cecilia jumped out of his arms and stalked over to the fireplace her delicate hands balled into fists.

"Can't…Why can't we…I don't see why not Walter, I don't see why not at all."

"But my work, I have to be up at absurd hours and during certain months have to be available to stay up with the animals. To have to travel back and forth from town every morning and night well we'd never see each other, you already complain you don't see me often enough but under your arrangement you'd barely see me any more than that."

"Well if stopped doing all that primitive work then you'd be home more often." Cecilia countered sharply turning her pert nose up at the very idea of the manual work he regularly undertook. "I do have a certain position to upkeep Walter."

"No I happen to like my business the way it is, it is a hands-on sort of business Cecilia surely you must realise that…" Walter added crossing the room to try and calm the stubborn Cecilia who was not a bit mollified by his words. "No I mean it now love this is non-negotiable we must live on the estate and besides your concerns are groundless as soon as we move into the main house Mother has agreed to retire to my cottage. She is looking forward to it I assure you, so there will be no one to trend on your toes, you will be mistress of all you survey you have my word!"

"Your word." Cecilia muttered her blue eyes alight at the prospect before she slowly nodded her agreement. "I will think about your suggestion." She muttered magnanimously and considering her previous outburst Walter chose not to push his luck by reminding her it was not an offer but what would be.

"Perhaps I should be going you look tired my love." Walter muttered inwardly cursing himself for commenting on her less than perfect appearance but surprisingly for her Cecilia didn't pick up on the less than flattering appraisal and merely smiled vacantly as he kissed her cheek before retrieving his hot and coat from a footman. "I will see you on Wednesday when I pick you up for the Hargrove's dinner."

"Wednesday." Cecilia repeated softly her sly smile turning brilliantly as clearly she had stumbled on a solution to her problem. Yet Walter didn't seem to notice her sudden change of heart for what it truly was and instead congratulated himself on a masterful display of tact and reasoning that had clearly returned her bright mood. So he departed looking forward to the dinner party that he was certain would bring him the new business contacts he needed; ignorant of the fact that Cecilia was looking forward to the party but for very different reasons.

Smiling smugly to herself as Walter left Cecilia helped herself to the heavily iced cake she would not dared to have touched in front of him for fear of appearing less than ladylike. She would show him then who the master was in their relationship, she had played the passive for too long and it had gotten her her first objective, she had his proposal and he couldn't retract it without ruining himself socially, something that knowing Walter he would never ever do. Now she would slowly reveal her true hand and watch him squirm as she extracted the stylish town-house, coach and four and dozens of servants she needed to maintain herself. Chewing on her cake she reflected that it was almost a shame the man had no real sense of ambition, true he wanted more money and power, but he had no sense of finesse or desire for the trappings that came with wealth. His fire for more still puzzled her as if it was not to enjoy the fruits of his labours then it hardly seemed worth all the effort he expended. Well whatever his motives were they certainly had accumulated all the wealth she would need to truly make her mark on society, to step out from under her mother's shadow at long last and show them that the Ferguson family was back on top where they belonged.

- - -

However Walter was not the only person who was accused of being quiet that afternoon. It took Captain Edward several attempts before he was able to jar Flora from wherever her thoughts had led her but he commented the delightful flush of her cheeks at being caught daydreaming had been worth every repetition of his question.

"I'm sorry what was it you said?" Flora asked now genuinely flustered at being caught daydreaming about Walter and from the unexpected compliment.

"I just wanted to thank you for early…I have never been good at extricating myself from unpleasant or awkward social circumstances and I guess Evelyn bent your ear about it when we returned, if you would like me to speak to her for you try to explain?"

Smiling Flora shook her head surprised when the professional soldier seemed to breathe out in relief. "It's already settled but thank you for offering Evelyn can be a little frightening."

"You're telling me why as a boy…." Edward began before realising their conversation could be overheard by young William, who was playing with the toy soldiers Edward had recovered from their sojourn in the attic. "Perhaps another time?"

"I'd like that." Flora replied genuinely surprised when her answer seemed to throw the Captain into even more of a fluster. "Edward what is the matter?"

"It's difficult to…We are living under the same roof and well if people were to find out but well I simply have to ask." Edward broke off glancing up at a very confused looking Flora. "I'll come straight to the point Flora, since my arrival I have been aware of something, something I never thought would happen I assure you otherwise I would never have placed you in such a difficult position. From the first moment I have admired you not only for you beauty but also for a gentleness of spirit I sensed from you…" He broke off as if trying to ascertain her reaction but other than surprise he was still no wiser. "What I am trying to say, and making a complete hash of it is…I would like to ask for permission to court you."

If Flora had been surprised by his declaration a moment before even given Evelyn's earlier hints to that effect she was stunned by so sudden a request, they had barely known each other more than a few days and yet his soft almost pleading expression reminded her so much of another Forester gentleman who had touched her with his gentleness which belied his solider status. Yet how could she agree when her affections lay with another, no matter how impossible a relationship between them would be, and yet she couldn't bring herself to hurt Edward. It would be like kicking a wounded puppy. Embarrassed and aware that time was stretching awkwardly in front of her and the longer she delayed the more wretched Edward's expression became she found herself muttering yes.

The moment the words were uttered from her lips she wished she could take them back, unable to believe what she had committed herself too just because she couldn't bear to disappoint him. For a moment she opened her mouth determined to correct the mistake but Edward was already on his feet his entire expression animated in delight as he lent down and kissed her clasped hand gently.

"Thank you….Oh thank you….I didn't dare hope, I mean I hoped but I didn't dare dream you would agree, I mean look at me who on earth would want to spend time with a cripple like me…"

Smiling politely Flora closed her lips, her previous rejection now swallowed down like bile as his words stabbed home. He thought she would reject him because of his disabilities and if she changed her mind now then that was exactly what he would think and it would destroy what little self-confidence the man had managed to scrap together.

"You're not a cripple…you're a very fine gentleman." Flora replied and every word was true. "I am honoured by your attentions." And she was, as despite his physical complaints he was still a handsome vigorous man of wealth, respectability and position, it would be, as Evelyn would put in her condescending tone 'a surprisingly good match' for her.

"Would you like us to keep this to ourselves… Not from Evelyn that wouldn't be appropriate as we both are living under her roof and she must need act as chaperone from now on but perhaps from the boy I would like to have the chance to get to know him properly without him feeling under any obligation."

Smiling at his genuine concern and consideration for young William's welfare Flora felt her apprehension at agreeing to this courtship wane slightly perhaps it wasn't so terrible an idea, after all Walter had made his choice and this might be her last chance at a normal life, a husband and with any luck more children. She had been a soldier's wife before, had married for more convenient reasons before and it had been a success, why should this time be any different. Besides she had only agreed to courtship and despite the normal inevitable outcome she was under no legal or social obligations to agree if over time she found herself unable to take the next step. So it was with a real smile that she accepted Edward's hand and willingly accompanied him to face Evelyn, unable to smother another thought that although wicked was nevertheless true, if she married Edward then she would never again have to crawl to her mother-in-law or bow to her ridiculous demands.

- - -


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Walking along the promenade her hand resting in the crook of Edward's elbow Flora almost had herself convinced that she was perfectly content, Edward was a charming and courteous companion and were it not for Evelyn's constant watchful presence she might actually have found herself enjoying her afternoon. It was the third afternoon in a row that Edward has requested her company on his afternoon constitutional along the promenade, he had claimed the long walk was proscribed by his physician as the best way of easing his stiffness but Flora secretly believed the man would use any excuse to get out of the house. They both enjoyed the relative privacy walking along sea front afforded, as Evelyn insisted she was too old for such exertions and so sat on one of the many benches watching their progress from afar. However even over the distance Flora could still feel the weight of Evelyn's eyes as they bored into her back, the expectations were already becoming noticeable. The satisfied way Evelyn watched them both had been obvious from the moment they informed her of their courtship and Flora could tell that she felt they were dragging their heels before becoming engaged Evelyn would be the first to interfere.

It was the sudden seeming inevitability of her future that Flora found more than a little unsettling, but what was more unnerving was the way Edward seemed to bow so easily to Evelyn's wishes. Perhaps his own mother had been cut from the same cloth as her and he was simply used to being dominated by a maternal figure? What ever the reason she couldn't help the fact that it was beginning to irritate her, and part of her longed for him to indulge in some rash inappropriate gesture just to shock and defy Evelyn's iron grip over her family. Stephan had been much the same, so passive when surrounded by woman and yet so commanding when with his own men, it was as if the Forester men had had their personality split down the middle and all it took was one of the white haired virago's to bring out the quivering wreck.

Well not this time, Edward was going to discover a backbone or there was no way she would ever consider marrying him. Perhaps all he needed was a little push in the right development.

"I suppose we should be turning back now." Edward's voice jarred her out of her silent musings and gave her the first idea in his re-education.

"Oh but there is a lovely little bench just round the headland, it would be nice to sit and enjoy the sunshine whilst it lasts."

"Yes but we'd have gone too far, Evelyn couldn't possibly see us round there and…."

"We won't be long I hardly think she would notice." Flora countered smiling sweetly as she reached down and took his hand pulling an only half resisting Edward after her.

"But Flora…"

"Please Edward for me?"

Smiling brightly at such a request Edward finally relented, relaxing as Flora squeezed his hand and held it not returning hers to the normal position on his elbow as they walked over to the small bench half buried in the sea wall.

"It is lovely…Although not as lovely as you my dear." Edward replied after a few moments before blushing at the blatant use of a pet name. "Forgive me I…"

"It's alright I liked it." Flora replied softly unable to remember how long it had been since anyone used an endearment to refer to her, Stephan hadn't been one for such nonsense and had ceased calling her anything but Flora soon after they were married. Smiling the pair fell into an easy silence as they enjoyed the dramatic scenery and Flora saw Edward consciously relax, the tension that he always seemed to carry melting away in the sunshine. And so pleasant and relaxed their afternoon may have remained but for the sudden voices they heard carried round the headland on the wind, a pair of lovers play-fighting, a pair of lovers Flora recognised immediately and she felt a stab of pain at the knowledge.

"Can we walk back now I have to bath and change before tonight?"

"Just a little further I want to make sure we have lost that nosy old woman!"

Giggling coquettishly the female replied teasingly. "Why what were you planning on doing to me when she had?"

The answer to that became clear, as oblivious to the couple sitting not ten feet away, the bickering pair slipped round the headland the gentleman pressing his clearly enthusiastic companion against the promenade wall for a passionate kiss.

"Well really." Edward muttered beside her, shaking his head in disbelief at the canoodling couple who fortunately due to their only recent acquaintance he didn't recognise and Flora breathed a sigh of relief when the kissing couple finally satisfied headed back towards town without turning towards them. Unable to quell the very real feeling of hurt and jealousy Flora surprised more than herself with her reaction. "You don't approve of couples kissing then?"

"Well…Unmarried and in public…" Edward blustered glancing in surprise at a rather flushed Flora who was eying him with something approaching determination. "Well shouldn't people wait?"

"So you have no desire to kiss me then?" Flora asked the emotional tremor in her voice surprising them both.

"Well no…I mean yes….of course I do…It's just…." Edward blustered. "I never thought you'd want….And well Evelyn…"

"Blast Evelyn, do you want to kiss me or not?" Flora retorted more harshly than she had intended causing Edward to start in his seat. "Forgive me…" Flora began worried her forcefulness had repelled him, surprised when he lent forward and kissed her suddenly, a rather awkward bumping of noses and lips.

"I'm sorry I just, well I've never kissed anyone like you before." Edward muttered and Flora instantly understood his awkwardness, all his experiences had clearly been the kind where funds of some sort were exchanged and so when it came to courting the poor man was clearly completely in the dark. So leaning forward Flora placed a steadying hand on Edward's shoulder tilting her chin up so he could lean down and kiss her properly, closing her eyes at the hesitant touch of his lips on hers. It was pleasant, as despite his shyness Edward clearly had experience of kissing women and were it not for the pulse jumping passionate but brief kiss she had exchanged with Walter she would have been content.

Breaking apart Flora could not help but blush at Edward's starry expression accepting his hand gratefully to rise as they began to make their way back, pleasantly surprised when he did not insist on hurrying so as to appease Evelyn. Her delight growing for when questioned by the fiery elder Forster he muttered something vague about forgetting the time and distance they had walked so caught up in conversation were they. Smirking inwardly at Evelyn's clearly furious expression at their deliberate flouting of her restrictions, Flora consoled herself with thoughts that under her influence Edward might just manage to break them all free of her mother-in-law's stranglehold.

- - -

- - -

Across town oblivious to the fact that their exchange had been observed another couple prepared separately for the Hargrove's dinner party. Walter content in the knowledge that Cecilia would be there to smooth his transition into this new social circle, even if that did mean the rather odious presence of her brother who barely made the pretence of chaperoning them. However if Walter had been aware of his fiancé's thoughts as she dressed and perfumed herself then he would not have been so confident as Cecilia's thoughts tended to the other extreme. Cecilia had long ago realised her power over Walter extended only as far as the social doors she could open, if he made his own contacts then her advantage would be lost and that was something she could never allow. He was a proud and stubborn man, and had shown throughout their courtship an annoying determination not to be ruled by anyone, not even her. That was something that would have to change, perhaps that night's party would present the right opportunity, remind him just how far she had lifted him andthusly just how far he had to fall.

Gazing into her vanity mirror Cecilia played with her blond ringlets idlely as she scrutinised her complexion. It was true she wasn't getting any younger and yet were it not for her mother's urgent warnings about the real direness of their financial position, she would have been content to remain unattached a while longer. She had played the cocquette for so long, set one ardent beau off against another since she was a mere slip of a girl, the prospect of belonging to one man alone and for the rest of her life filled her with a sense of dread. Yet marry she must and Walter was an attractive if somewhat rough man, if only he would learn to bow to her wishes she would help mould him into the man he could become, the man who could command the respect of others and who as his wife she would rule over Eastbourne society much like her mother had done.  
However Walter must never realise such intentions. His stubborn pride risked ruin for them both if it were not checked. Perhaps Cecilia pondered a small lesson in humility was required but she'd have to bide her time, wait for the right moment to begin undermining her intended. So when he arrived in a carriage to collect her and John she smiled sweetly and blushed innocently in response to his compliments.

Such an occasional presented itself between the soup and fish courses when their rather pompous host was pontificating on the benefits arising from a classical education, that it was truly a foundation of a gentleman's character. It was an opinion that most of the table shared, only Walter remained strangely quiet hoping that his own lack of formal education would pass unnoticed and that conversation would turn to other subjects where he was able to hold his own. However instead of helping it pass by subtly changing the subject as she was so apt at doing Cecilia seemed to pounce on it. Agreeing with old Mr Hargrove most enthusiastically before enquiring from different gentlemen which had gone to Eton and Harrow and just where the Oxbridge divide in the room was located so she could avoid offending either parties. This of course led to each gentleman declaring his allegiances most publicly and staunchly, and a playful collegial teasing erupted until as was inevitable Walter was picked on.

"I wasn't so fortunate gentleman I am afraid I spent my formative years managing my farms." Walter replied politely but Cecilia could tell from the slight pink tinge to his ears that he was embarrassed; a feeling that was shared by the rest of the guests as conversation awkwardly fell silent. However fortunately the fish course arrived and the awkward conversation moved on to the delightful sauce the Hargrove's chef had created. Yet despite his reprieve Walter was clearly unsettled as he tapped for his wine glass to be refilled twice in less than five minutes, a rare gesture for a man who hardly drank.

Walter's silent sullenness continued for most of the dinner as conversation seemed to steer away from local or business issues each time it approached them returning to literary and artistic discussions where his lack of classical education left him stranded. Realising the man had little too contribute people slowly began to talk over him, no longer asking for his opinion and meeting his eye and so Walter continued to drink steadily surprised when he found himself in the unaccustomed position of being more than a little drunk. It was then that he suddenly found himself the focus of everyone's attention.

"What? I mean pardon?" He muttered surprised when the young lady who had been sitting opposite all night and had barely said more than two words to him was looking at him eagerly and asking him questions.

"Is it true you're going to buy the Lennox mansion for Cecilia?"

Gaping at such a preposterous question Walter was about to deny all knowledge when Cecilia cut him off.

"Oh you found out our little secret."

Starting in his seat Walter turned at Cecilia's voice, staring at her in astonishment as she preened at everyone's comments. "Cecilia?"

"Oh Walter honestly I don't know how they pried it from me...Now don't be cross darling I know it was to be our secret until after the wedding but I just couldn't keep it too myself!" Cecilia gushed smiling brightly at Walter's confusion which she attributed to the wine's slowing of his wits.

"Eh eh Dark horse you Corey!" Mr Hargrove chuckled raising his glass to toast the surprising Midas touch of young Corey, who it seemed had managed to overcome his less than stellar qualities in the old man's eyes simply by throwing a little cash about. Or more than a little Walter thought to himself, the Lennox mansion what on earth had possessed her to say such a thing, he would have to sell over half of his holdings just to secure the building and as for how much it would take to run, that place needed an army of staff and just how was he too afford that with less than half the income coming in? Clearly Cecilia had taken leave of her senses.

"Cecilia..."

"And when we are settled we will throw a ball of such extravagance that people will be talking about it for years to come, you'll be invited of course!"

"Cecilia!" Walter suddenly snapped the rein that he was keeping on his temper suddenly breaking under the strain.

"Yes Walter?" Cecilia asked the picture of innocence and yet possibly it was the wine or the candlelight was she smirking at him? She had him trapped, for the first time he realised it, if he refused her now in public then it would ruin his chances of ever impressing these people and yet if he did not...If he did not then the consequences were unthinkable and she knew it, the way her smug smile grew as he continued to hesitate, and then it hit him she had planned this. It was if the blinkers had suddenly been ripped from his eyes and he could see so clearly, and as he continued to stare at her Cecilia began to shift awkwardly her relief palpable when the ladies rose to adjourn to the drawing room for coffee.

Gratefully accepting the brandy he was offered Walter completely ignored the cigar in favour of downing his drink, his mind too preoccupied over this new turn of events. His perfect bride to be was a fake, and for the first time he saw himself as he truly was, her cash cow, her way to return to the higher echelons of society. Biting his lip until he drew blood Walter turned to face John who had ben propped up with his own brandy, his tell tale flushed face an indication that he also had had more than his fair share of the evenings alcohol.

"Having a nice evening?" John slurred slightly, snorting in amusement at Walter's less than impressed expression. "Sour in the mouth isn't it, don't worry you'll get used to it?"

"Used to what?" Walter asked genuinely curious.

"Being manipulated by woman of course!" John snorted. "They're all a bunch of money grabbing whores." He added a touch too loud as his brash comments drew half the table's attentions not that John seemed to notice. "She's got you you know by the short hairs, and everytime it's another twist to get what she wants believe me I know, at least she'll be your problem soon."

"Will she?" Walter retorted sharply and for the first time John seemed to be aware of what he had said and the implications.

"Look now Walter..."

"No don't you look Walter anything John, we're leaving, we should never have come in the first place. My kind don't belong here that has never been more apparent."

"Look now Corey." Mr Hargroves began his ruddy face flushing as the argument escalated. "I don't know what this quarrel is about but lets have none of this unpleasantness."

"You're right lets not." Walter retorted jovially his decision now made he smiled evilly as he got to his feet dragging a half protesting John to his feet. "My compliments sir on a most enlightening evening, but I am afraid us farmers have to be up early to do about all those menial tasks that are below gentlemen such as yourselves so I really must be taking my leave." Then turning to a footman he asked for their carriage to be brought round and Miss Ferguson to be fetched then half carrying half dragging the intoxicated John after him he left the Hargroves fine home. A moment later and a red face Cecilia came storming out.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Leaving why what does it look like?" Walter snapped back pushing John up before him into the carriage where he promptly passed out.

"How dare you do this to me? I have never been so embarrassed!"

"Haven't you I find that hard to believe!" Walter snapped before offering her his arm to help her up into the carriage.

"I'm not going!"

"Fine." Walter replied. "I am sure you can find you're own way home then, I will drop your drunken brother on a street corner somewhere."

"You can't do that!" Cecilia screeched reluctantly accepting his offer to help into the carriage but sitting as far as she could from the strangely quiet Walter. "Well aren't you going to explain your atrocious behaviour?"

"No." Walter replied sharply, sitting in silence for a loaded moment longer as Cecilia stewed in her own fury. "Are you going to explain yours?"

"My what? I behaved as the perfect fiance all throughout dinner, I got you invited in the first place and this is how you repay me..." She broke off pulling out her handkerchief and strategically patting her cheeks only glancing up over the top when Walter did not react as expected, instead of relenting as he normally did he continued to stare at her in silent fury.

"Stop acting Cecilia!"

"Acting how dare...Walter why are you being such a brute?"

Snorting in amusement Walter shook his head staring out at the passing streets ignoring the temper tantrum that Cecilia had decided to throw.

"I refuse to be treated like this Walter, if this is how you will treat me after we are married..."

"There will be no wedding Cecilia." Walter answered softly yet his words had as great an impact as if he had yelled them in her face.

"What?" She gasped her eyes wide in horror as the implications behind his word set in. "You have to, you asked me to marry you...You can't just back out, you'll be ruined, your character will be destroyed. No one would do business with you ever again."

"I think you over estimate your influence my dear!" Walter retorted sharply eyeing her critically in the dull light. What had he been thinking, she wasn't even the beauty she once was and the endearing nature had been nothing but an act, as had the affection she clearly didn't feel for him.

"If you back out now Walter Corey I will destroy you!"

Smiling tightly as she finally put her cards down on the table Walter met Cecilia's piercing gaze and for a moment neither looked away, each trying to bend the other to their will. Then suddenly Walter banged on the top of the carriage and the coachman obligingly brought it to a standstill. "You can but try Madam." Then getting to his feet Walter opened the door and jumped down onto the street before a particularly venomous idea took hold and rummaging in his pocket for the coin he was going to use to tip their driver he flicked the coin towards his former fiance. "For services rendered Madam." He added lifting his top hat in a mock salute before waving the carriage back on its way, savoring the stunned and horrified expression on Cecilia's face as she disappeared from his view.

- - -

Sighing Flora tried to concentrate on her letter but she had spent the last half an hour on it and still hadn't gotten past the first few lines. Her evening had been a rather dull affair, Captain Edward had been invited to dine in town with an old aquaintance which had left the rather dull party of her, William and Evelyn who had spent the entire night critcising her every move. Clearly it was her mother-in-law's revenge for disobeying her instuctions whilst out with Edward. The inquisition had only ended when tired of Flora's silent stubborness Evelyn had finally retired to her room. Gazing into the fire Flora rubbed her forehead, what she wouldn't give for some animated adult conversation. She loved her son but there was only so deep a conversation with a child could be, Evelyn always had an ultierior motive conversing with her was like navigating a battlefield, and Edward...

Edward was a nice quiet gentleman. Life with him would be calm and steady not like...

Shaking her head Flora tried to force the image of Walter from her mind. He was spoken for and from the events of that morning most enthusiastically anamoured of his fiance. Just remembering that morning twisted a knife in her gut. The two of them seemed so happy, but the idea of her Walter with that viper...

A knock on the study door roused her from her morbid thoughts.

"Come in?" Flora called out surprised when a bashful Edward appeared.

"I hope I am not interupting, if you are busy with your letter?"

Smiling Flora shook her head folding and placing her letter aside. "It's nothing that can't wait."

"I was wondering if you would like a turn about the garden?"

"Yes thank you that would be most refreshing." Flora replied gladly standing and joining Edward as he opened the door to the garden, taking his arm as they walked towards the roses. "Did you have a nice evening?" She asked after a lengthy silence.

"Yes and well no..." Edward asked and even in the dull moonlight Flora could make out the creeping sign of a blush on his cheeks.

"Don't you know?" Flora jested suddenly uncomfortable as Edward turned and grasped the hand.

"I...I missed seeing you, I know it seems sudden and foolish but Flora I realised something tonight...I couldn't concentrate on any of the dinner conversation, my friends were convinced I had taken a blow to the head I was such poor company. In truth all I could think of was how much I wished I was home with you...You and William have become my entire world."

"Edward..." Flora began suddenly uncomfortable with the serious way Edward was looking at her and the way his grip tightened on her hand.

"Flora I've never felt this way about anyone before. I know people will say its too sudden, that I am being foolish to even think it let along ask but...Flora will you at least consider...What I mean to say is Flora would you do me the great honour of considering an offer of marriage?"

Gasping as his words knocked the breath right out of her Flora pulled her hand free staggering back till she felt the reassuring bulk of an old Oak behind her. "But...But..." She spluttered unable to process the words.

"I know it's sudden and I don't expect you to answer now." Edward replied soothingly his handsome face creased in concern at her reaction. "Dear Flora just promise me you will consider it, take all the time you need..."

Nodding Flora swallowed down her immediate refusal. She needed space and time to think. Stepping gingerly away from Edward she turned and fled back into the safety of the house, unable to suppress the thought that things had suddenly become infinately more complicated.

- - -


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting back in his chair Walter once more emptied his wine glass. Setting it down he tapped the rim once and like lightening the waiter was at his elbow refilling it to the brim. Lifting it once more Walter took a deep sip before trying to recall just what his companions had been discussing. Frowning slightly as he tried to concentrate Walter caught snatches of words, 'Inflation' and 'gold standard' being amongst them; normally such conversation would have engaged him but since 'that night' he had found his enthusiasm for business waning. What after all was the point any more? All his life he had struggled and worked to make himself worthy of Cecilia Ferguson and for what, a mere doxy who didn't care a jot for him, who coveted not him but his wallet!

"Come on Walter!" One of his acquaintances insisted practically dragging him to his feet and it was only then he noticed the club dining room was practically deserted.

"I had not realised it was so late….I should be heading to bed." Walter mumbled leaning heavily against his companions shoulder to keep his balance but managing to finish his wine all the same.

"Fie on that! You're coming with us!"

"Where are we going?" Walter managed to mumble as he forced his body to cooperate and place one step in front of another.

"Why to Kate's of course!" Was the enigmatic reply and shrugging as if he understood the reference Walter allowed his new friends to hurry him along with them, not caring where he happened to end up as long as there was more wine when he got there.

Wine there certainly was along with a few other commodities for purchase. Kate's it turned out was a rather upmarket house of ill repute ruled over by a bulldoggish looking woman who answered to the name. Her beady eyes assessed everyone on arrival, and they lit up when Walter's party arrived, a group of inebriated men yet clearly ones of means. Yet Walter was determined she was destined to be disappointed in him, he was not yet so drunk as to allow one of her girls to make a dent in his wallet. So instead whilst his colleagues entertained themselves Walter took a seat at the bar and fixing the barkeep with his most intimidating expression signaled for him to keep the drinks coming until he said otherwise.

Perhaps it was the sheer amount that he seemed able to put away or perhaps it was his aloofness but Walter soon found himself once more under Kate's piercing gaze.

"A gentleman should never drink alone."

Snorting Walter shook his head at her blatant attempt to foist a girl on him retorting with a simple. "I am no gentleman madam so there is no harm done!"

"I am afraid we only entertain gentlemen here Mr.?"

Ignoring her attempts to learn his identity Walter returned to studying his glass. "I am not here to be entertained so as I said there is no need to concern yourself unless of course you have an objection to me paying your inflated bar prices?"

That clearly flustered Kate who for a moment seemed on the verge of asking him to leave simply on principle, what man could possibly object to indulging with one of her girls unless of course his preferences swung the other way and she wanted none of those in her respected establishment. However one look at the mounting number of glasses in front of this new patron and steady way he seemed to be working his way thought her best malt even with the exorbitant price tag made her hesitate. Clearly intrigued she condescended to dally longer. "So we have nothing to tempt you is that it?"

"I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary if that's what you mean?" Walter answered lifting his gaze from his glass for a moment to scan the crowd of beauties. "They're all so false."

"There the best in London!" Kate huffed her professional pride wounded yet there now there was a challenge to be met. "Come name some specifics I will not have it put about that Kate's could not satisfy I do have my standards!"

Quirking an eyebrow Walter took another sip of his drink. "Alright then but you will be doomed to failure."

Smiling as if she had already won Kate settled her ample form the next chair. "Blonde, Brunette or Red Head?"

Rolling his eyes at such an obvious question Walter began to reply Blond surprised when "Brunette" slipped his lips instead.

"English Rose, Mediterranean or something more exotic?"

"Fair." Walter replied. "Very Fair, porcelain complexion."

Smiling Kate scanned the room before waving over one of her girls. Turning Walter caught sight of the courtesan weaving her way across to them, she was pretty but that was all there was no true beauty there. "Well?" Kate asked amazed when Walter simply shook his head. "Too young?"

"Yes and too short and just too…." Walter paused unwilling to say what had sprung to mind in front of the young girl who already seemed to be most affronted by his appraisal of her charms.

Nodding as if she understood his requirements better now Kate sent away the girl and asked her to send over Mary. "This one will be more to your tastes."

A few moments later a more Mary made her way across the room her slender willowy figure a complete contrast the first's petite but buxom frame. Sitting back Walter had to admire the lady's classic beauty, high cheeks bones stood out from flawless skin and she held herself well, so well she almost reminded him of someone. Smiling as she clearly sensed her victory Kate rose from her seat. "I'll just leave you two to get better acquainted."

Nodding Mary coolly took Kate's chair. "Perhaps you would be so good as to introduce us?"

"No…No All wrong!" Walter hissed, cringing at the girl's nasal clipped tone causing her storm off in a huff.

"What's wrong now?" Kate demanded exasperated by the unreasonableness of this customer.

"Her voice is cringe worthy so sharp and trying on the ear."

"I wasn't aware I had to find the right voice as well!" Kate retorted sharply. "What would you like let me guess an obscure regional dialect?"

"No just something more soothing, lilting…" Walter paused as the very voice he was describing filtered over. "That's it." He exclaimed turning round as he caught sight of the owner, surprised when it wasn't one of the primped butterflies but one of the waiting staff.

"But she's one of the staff! …She's not even a brunette." Kate huffed as if Walter had somehow deliberately misled her before waving Maggie over. The Auburn haired lass made her way over quickly her quick wits clearly taking in Walter's intent gaze and calculating just how much she could make that night.

"Are you sure this time?" Kate asked surprised by his choice, a barmaid, true her skin was flawless but she was favoured with a sharp tongue and a less than perfect countenance that had kept Kate from employing her as anything other than a waitress.

"Can I help you sir?" Maggie's soft Irish lilt asked.

Smiling Walter nodded offering the girl his arm, and as she led him up the stairs Walter realised suddenly he hadn't even thought of Cecilia in hours and as he gazed at his companion he realised just which woman had if only subconsciously been occupying his thoughts. Perhaps the next morning he would return to Eastbourne, it seemed he had more unfinished business there than he had supposed.

- - -

Sitting at the breakfast table Flora Forester sipped delicately at her tea, outwardly she was the perfect picture of calmness and composure but on the inside part of her was screaming. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before and one glance at her face in the mirror that morning confirmed the fact, she looked pale and drawn and the reason for her anxiety was sitting across from her eagerly digging into his breakfast without a single notion as to the turmoil he had created. Edward's proposal, she simply couldn't believe it. What had come over him?

Setting her tea cup down with a clatter Flora hid her trembling hands under the table lest Evelyn notice her indisposition and demand to know the cause of it. Surely he must have realized it was too sudden to ask for her hand, they had barely been courting more than a few weeks. Yet how was she to tell him that without breaking his heart, he seemed so sincere so completely in love with her that she could not help but feel like a sham. She had to admit she had used him, partly to assuage her own wounded pride over Walter's rejection and worse than that she now suspected she had only agreed out of a hope it would make Walter jealous.

Suppressing a snort Flora stabbed viciously at her toast with her knife. Walter Corey, the bane of her life, the man was an utter cad. How could he have led her on like that, coax her into caring for him and then blatantly flaunt his engagement in her face. Even when both parties were away, Walter in London and Cecilia at her Aunt's in Norfolk, she couldn't escape news of the happy couple. Every twist and bend in their courtship was examined in depth by the local populace and currently the town was ablaze about the now infamous tiff at dinner and the startling revelation that Walter Corey was to buy the extravagant Lennox Mansion for his beloved. Having seen the house from the end of the driveway Flora couldn't personally see what all the fuss was about, it looked a vast and gloomy pile, perfectly impractical to live in and run as an efficient household. Not that practicality and efficiency were qualities one would associate with Cecilia Ferguson!

Folding her napkin as the maid took her massacred breakfast away Flora rose to leave. Fortunately she had errands to run in town which would keep her away from the house and Edward for most of the day.

"Where are you running off to?" Evelyn's sharp voice inquired over the edge of her newspaper.

"I have errands, the apothecary and then I need to call in at the tailors to pick up Williams new coat and then the ladies group at the church I have a very busy day." Flora replied trying to keep her voice neutral and even despite the provocation.

"You will be back for our walk I take it?" Edward suddenly cut in as he glanced up from his breakfast for the first time that morning, his handsome face creasing in the concern.

"I….I fear not." Flora replied quickly fussing with her napkin as she fought to avoid his eye.

"But…"

"Why don't you accompany Flora on her errands Edward, it would give you a chance to get to know the town better. I am sure much has changed since your youth." Evelyn interjected a wry smile tugging at her lips as she caught the brief scowl that graced Flora's features. "I am sure Flora would enjoy the company."

Gritting her teeth Flora forced a smile, suppressing a stab of guilt when Edward beamed like a child at Christmas. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea; it would give them some time alone, time she needed to break things to him gently.

- - -

Leaning back in his cab as they pulled away from the station Walter once more cursed his impetuousness. There really had been no rational need to take the earliest train so he could only suppose he had still been under the influence when he had made that decision. Unfortunately for him that had worn off about half an hour into the journey and not long after the mother of all hangovers had kicked in. Nursing his poor head Walter had locked the door to his compartment and scrunched up his poor eyes against the piercing daylight, trying to ignore the jolting of the train as he fought to retain his breakfast. Then just as he was sleeping off the other ill affects they had arrived in Eastbourne, on market day of all things and he had been forced to hang around outside the station until a cab was free and that delay had done nothing to improve his sour mood.

Gazing blankly out of the window Walter was content to watch the world go by, wives and mothers doing their shopping, gossiping and haggling with the street vendors, children playing on the corners and diving in and out the traffic. It seemed as though the whole of Eastbourne was out and about on the streets, and perhaps amongst them was the very lady he come back to see. Flora Forester, he couldn't even think her name without a small smile tugging at his lips. It seemed ludicrous that he could ever have chosen Cecilia over Flora; for once his mother had been right all along she was perfect for him, beautiful, modest and practical. He couldn't help but look back and cringe at his past behavior, no doubt he would have a great deal to make up for but that could wait until he had at least had a bath and changed into his best suit. Then he would offer to pick his mother up after the church group meeting, and of course offer to drop the lovely Flora home by which time he would have arranged to meet her again, perhaps a picnic or a walk along the seafront….

Then suddenly as if summoned by his musings there she was just leaving the apothecary. Banging on the side of the cab Walter waited until the driver stopped before realizing he couldn't possibly face her like this, he desperately needed a shave and as for the smell there was no disguising the pall of alcohol that hung about him. That would hardly impress her but there was no harm in watching. Even when she seemed lost in her thoughts she still moved with a natural grace, and Walter watched mesmerized as she crossed the street unwittingly holding his breath as she drew nearer. Close enough almost for him to touch and certainly close enough to overhear the words that made the blood freeze in his veins.

"Flora dear is that all?"

Biting down on his lip as he recognized the voice that muttered the endearment so casually, Walter watched murderously as Captain Forester stepped into view and assisted the lovely Flora with her packages, placing each one carefully in their waiting trap, before offering her his arm.

"Yes thank you Edward."

"Perhaps a stroll along the front, we might as well take advantage of the sunshine whilst it lasts don't you think?"

"A short stroll perhaps." Flora agreed nodding yet there was something in her expression that tightened, it was there only momentarily but Walter noticed it. Perhaps things were not as he had first suspected. He knew he should urge the driver on lest he be caught eavesdropping and yet he could not tear himself away he had to know just what was between Flora and that knave of a Captain. Yet if he were caught it would hardly further his own suit. Leaning forward he rapped on the side of the cab and it started forward with a jolt, steadying himself on the door Walter glanced up and felt his heart leap into his throat. For a long harrowing moment his eyes met another dark pair, ones that widened in recognition before flashing in anger. There was only one thing left to do, recognize he had been caught out, and so reluctantly Walter tipped his heat at the couple before settling back into his seat and praying to god he hadn't blown his last chance.

- - -

Cursing under her breath words that would have made a sailor blush Flora Ryan stormed up to her room to change. Walter Corey, Walter Bloody Corey! Just when she had every sorted in her own mind, just as she was building up the courage to turn down Edward's proposal Walter Corey had to appear and turn her into a babbling idiot.

Slamming her gloves down on her vanity Flora attacked her windswept hair ferociously, no caring if her pins ripped at her hair she was so angry. The nerve of the man, to so blatantly listen in on their conversation and then leave with no more apology than a tip of the hat! He didn't even bother to stop long enough to bid them good morning; clearly it was so beneath him either that or he was in such a hurry to see his beloved Cecilia that nothing and no one else mattered. She clearly didn't matter and that was what hurt, even after all that talk about being friends he couldn't even stop long enough to pass the time of day with her.

Sighing as she rubbed her eyes Flora suppressed the sudden and irrational tears that threatened, she just had to get through today and now she had to change for the ladies church group. Absently picking her favorite dress in an effort to cheer herself Flora found her thoughts drifting back to the awkward walk and drive back she had just endured. Edward had been kind and attentive, a little too attentive for her tastes. He was the model of a man in love, thoughtful and complimentary and it only made her feel more wretched, as no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't find those feelings for him. She liked and respected him much like she had Stephan but in her marriage there had been no illusions neither of them had claimed to feel more than they did and so she had been comfortable in that arrangement. How could she possibly accept Edward knowing as she did that he felt and assumed she felt more for him than she did or possibly ever could?

And then there was Walter…There was always Walter.

It seemed she would never be at peace when around that man. She couldn't let Edward into her heart because of him. Everywhere she turned he was at the heart of all her troubles well no more. He had made his choice and she would just have to accept that it wasn't her and move on with her life, for her son's sake if nothing else. Nodding at her refection Flora had to admit she was pleased with the result, she looked more like her old self, resolved and confident. So certain in her decision she headed back into town unaware that the very man she was determined to drive from her thoughts was at the same moment resolving to make a claim on her heart.

- - -

Humming under his breath Walter drew out his pocket watch for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes, surely they had to be finished soon, how long could women talk about flowers and fundraising for anyway? Then suddenly as if his prayers had been answered the church doors open and the ladies began to trickle out in gossiping pairs. Tipping his hat as they passed Walter kept furtively scanning for the very lady he had came to find his anticipation practically bursting out of him as still she didn't appear.

"Walter what a lovely surprise." His mother's voice dragged him from his trance.

Fixing a smile Walter got down from the trap nodding at his mother and old Mrs Higgins. "I thought it looked like rain so I thought it wise to come and fetch you."

"That was most unusually thoughtful of you." Helen answered with a knowing smirk as Walter continued to subtly glance over her shoulder. "However I promised Mrs Higgins here I would come with her to visit her sister who is most under the weather."

"You would be most welcome to accompany us Mr Corey." Mrs Higgins piped up almost upsetting her spectacles in her excitement.

"Well I…"

"Oh no Walter would be no use my dear, men never are!" Helen cut in earning her a grateful smile from Walter who couldn't think of anything worse than sitting by an old biddy's bed and listen to her rattle of her many aliments and complaints. "But I do know how he can make himself useful since he seems so inclined…" She added and for a moment Walter felt something akin to panic as no doubt she would extort some sort of penalty. "You can take Mrs Forester home, as you are right it does look like rain then come back into town for me."

"Mrs Forester?" Walter asked holding his breath until he discovered whether it was the older or younger, the prospect of sharing any confined space with Evelyn Forester was not something he wanted to contemplate.

"Surely you remember Walter." Helen chided her son before turning round and striding back into the church, returning a moment later practically dragging a protesting Flora behind her.

"Honestly Mrs Corey I am quite capable…"

"Of course you are dear but well it does seem to threaten rain and well Walter is here with nothing better to do, you'd be helping me by keeping him out of mischief!" Helen added with a wry grin in her son's direction.

"Indeed I insist Flora." Walter added stepping in to offer her his arm before Flora could find the words needed to protest further.

Biting her lip as she glanced from Helen's smug expression to Walter's pleased smile, Flora realized she had been well and truly set up and so there was nothing for it but to accept gracefully and keep a polite yet aloof distance during the drive. Accepting Walter's arm Flora pushed away thoughts about the strength under her fingertips or the way his hand fit perfectly into the dip of her waist as he assisted her up into the trap. Instead she settled herself carefully down on the seat, arranging her skirts neatly as Walter fussed with the horse before swinging up easily beside her and sitting rather closer than Flora would have considered appropriate. Then waving goodbye to Helen they set off, a tense silence quickly descending as Walter searched for the right question to break the ice.

"How is William?"

"He is quite well thank you Mr Corey." Flora replied succinctly before allowing the silence to swamp them once more.

"And the rest of your family?"

"We are in perfect health thank you." Was her next also brief reply and from the way Walter shifted uncomfortably it was clear he was unsettled by her aloof behavior. Suppressing a smirk at this, Flora hid her personal satisfaction and maintained her expression of polite detachment.

"I…Urrr…I want to apologise for not stopping to greet you properly earlier, it was unpardonably rude of me and were it not for the extenuating circumstances…."

"It is quite alright Mr Corey." Flora cut in. "Edward and I were not offended, we realized," Flora paused noting with satisfaction the way Walter seemed to flinch whenever she used the word 'we'. "Well we assumed you were rushing off to see your fiancée."

"My What?" Walter gasped bring the trap to a sudden halt.

"Your fiancée, Miss Cecilia, has she not returned from Norfolk?" Flora replied surprised when instead of nodding Walter turned a violent shade of puce.

"That woman has no connection with me….I can't believe people don't know…" He broke off unable to believe the treachery of that woman. Did she think she could shame him into marrying her? Sighing he turned and caught sight of Flora's perplexed expression. "I broke with Miss Ferguson before leaving for London; I am astounded she hasn't informed people."

"You broke your engagement?" Flora questioned still unable to believe what she was hearing. "But why you seemed so…" She broke off blushing as she remembered the passionate embrace she had spied on.

"Appearances can be deceptive." Walter replied enigmatically. "Take you and that Captain Forester for example; an unbiased onlooker might say you are quite the item."

"So you were spying on us!"

"Spying how very dramatic!" Walter snapped back, unable to believe how things had gone so badly wrong. Suddenly anxious to be anywhere but under that accusing gaze he geed up the horse glaring up at the darkening sky which seemed to rumble warningly. "I was merely passing by any fool can see how very cozy you were."

"How dare…What business it is of yours at any rate Mr Corey?"

"It is everyone's business, it is quite clear to all rational thought how unsuited you are…He could never make you happy!" Walter snapped his patience almost at an end as it began to rain. "He is so staid, now I don't doubt he is a good man, but he is dull, good and dull!"

Unable to believe what she was hearing and unwilling to allow it from a man who didn't even know the person he was slandering Flora retorted sharply. "Edward Forester is a true hero; he risked life and limb for his country. Something you I note never have."

"Yes and he lost one, do you wish to be married to a cripple?"

The crack of Flora's palm as it connected with his cheek shocked Walter so much he stopped the trap, he always supposed she had a fiery temper but he would never have suspected she could become violent, her reaction clearly had shocked Flora as well as she stared at him for a moment in disbelief before scrambling down from the trap.

For a moment Walter stared in astonishment, as Flora began to storm away not caring that the rain was slowly drenching her or that it was a good mile left to the house. Swinging down from the trap Walter shuddered as the heavy rain began to flatten his hair down, plastering it to his forehead and into his eyes as he quickened his pace to catch up with her. Drawing level he reached out and grabbed her elbow roughly not at all surprised when she struggled stubbornly.

"You are the most difficult woman I have ever met, what good would it do to catch your death come back to the carriage?"

"Let me go!" Flora hissed dangerously. "I would rather risk a cold than listen to anymore of your vileness."

"A cold how about pneumonia and what will happen to your son then without a mother, a life with Evelyn Forester controlling his every move?" Walter spat not caring how harsh he sounded or how roughly he grasped her arm as he attempted to drag her back to the trap.

"Walter you're hurting me." Flora gasped surprised he immediately released her and stood expectantly clearly waiting for her to capitulate, the rain now running down his face and into his drenched suit. Yet he made no attempt to move. "You'll catch cold as well if you stay out here any longer."

"I am waiting for you. " Walter replied enigmatically, stepping forward and closing the distance between them. Raising a tentative hand he brushed a stray lock of wet hair away from her forehead before cradling her icy cheek. "I will for as long as it takes."

Trembling at his touch, the sudden warmth of his fingers against her icy cheek Flora couldn't break away from his gaze, his eyes seemed darker than normal a stormy grey and they sucked her in closer until she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. She wasn't surprised when Walter's other hand brushed up her arm, trailing along her jaw to lift her chin gently and despite the rain Flora suddenly felt warm. Letting her eyes drift closed she lent up anticipating Walter's move but instead he suddenly stepped away jolting her from the pleasant warm aura his body exuded and back into the storm.

"What…"

"Someone's coming." Walter replied sharply and his warning was timely as a moment later a carriage rounded the bend.

"Flora thank god."

Unable to quell the sinking feeling Flora glanced up at Edward's relieved exclamation.

"When I saw the storm I was worried, the idea of you catching cold well… Oh hello there Corey." Edward exclaimed, suddenly noticing the other man as he jumped down and dramatically draped his own coat possessively over Flora's shoulders.

"Captain Forester." Walter replied politely with a nod. "I was just passing and noticed Mrs Forester walking I stopped to offer her a lift but now I see I am no longer needed." He added bitterly, surprised when Flora seemed to flinch at his words.

"Yes well thank you but there is no need for you to hang around any longer, you'll catch your death, come now Flora there are some blankets in the back. "

"Just a moment." Flora replied politely before turning her back on Edward and walking close enough to a confused Walter that her expression remained hidden.

"Thank you for your kindness Mr Corey."

"It was no trouble at all Mrs Forester." Walter replied neutrally.

"And I look forward continuing our conversation in the near future." Flora added earnestly. "I found it most enlightening."

Smothering a smile as he caught on to Flora's hidden message, Walter had to stamp out the sudden joy that had burst within his chest lest he forget himself and pull her immediately into embrace there and then. "I think that can easily be arranged Mrs Forester."

Smiling warmly Flora reached out and squeezed his hand softly, surprised when Walter returned the pressure before she had to retreat to the safety of the carriage. For a moment Walter stood watching her, surprised when he felt barely a flicker of jealousy as Edward fussed over her instead he had to stifle a laugh when he overheard Flora's reply.

"What was so fascinating?" Edward had asked.

"Mr Corey was starting to teach me how to predict English storms; he thinks I need some immediate instruction!"

"I could teach you that!" Was the Captain's rather huffy reply, at which both Flora and Walter shared a knowing look, one latent with promise, soon they would finish that little exchange and this time Walter was determined to make it somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted.

- - -


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

- - -

Dabbing her nose delicately Flora tried to concentrate on her sewing whilst William read aloud. It had just been typical that after being caught out in the rain she had developed a slight chill, which had turned into a stubborn cold, preventing her from following up on Walter's invitation. So instead she had been forced to remain indoors, plagued by Foresters, Edward who flitted around like a worried hen until she was tempted to throw her sewing at his head and William who took it upon himself to 'entertain' his mother during her convalescence. The only bright spot had been yesterday when the florists had delivered a beautiful bouquet of cream roses, the card officially came from Helen Corey who expressed her sincerest concerns for her health yet in the post script it became obvious just who was really responsible, the throw away comment about judging English weather could only have come from Walter. So despite Evelyn's muted tutting about allowing anything from that woman into her house Flora insisted they be placed in her room and she spent much time arranging them to perfection.

"Oh do hurry up Edward!" Evelyn's exasperated cry could be heard through the house. "I would like to arrive at the Ferguson's reasonably on time!"

"Yes Aunt I'm just going to check on…"

"Honestly Edward Flora is quite recovered, and I will not explain to my friends why we are late." Evelyn snapped and that clearly was the end of the matter as a moment later the front door closed behind them.

Sighing in relief as blessed silence descended Flora glanced up at William who had suddenly stopped reading. "Mama Can I go outside, it's stopped raining."

Glancing at the window Flora noted that the clouds had indeed disappeared. It was the perfect weather for a brief outing, and with both Evelyn and Edward out of the house, perhaps now would be the right time to call on Helen Corey and thank her for the lovely flowers?

- - -

"Mr Corey…"

"Mrs Forester…Young Master William." Walter replied politely setting down his shovel and rubbing his sweat stained fringe from his eyes. His gaze raked warmly over them both before glancing over her shoulder, clearly expecting another less welcome visitor.

"The good Captain and my mother in law have been called to town." Flora replied watching mischievously as Walter's smile grew at that particular news. "I came to pay my respects to your mother and to thank her for those lovely flowers."

"I'm delighted to hear that you liked them!" Walter added offering her his hand to step down from the trap, squeezing it slightly pleasantly surprised when Flora returned the pressure and continued to hold his hand far longer than was necessary. "However mother has just popped along the lane to visit our neighbor, she shouldn't be long…" He added quickly, anxious that she would turn and leave. "Perhaps you would care for a brief tour? You haven't seen the farm proper and well I would like to show it to you."

"I am sure that would be fine..." Flora trailed off mutely accepting the arm he offered and stepping closer smiling as their shoulders brushed against each other, walking sedately as William bounded off in front of them. "Mr Corey I…"

"Walter."

"Pardon?"

Smiling Walter patted her hand affectionately. "I think you should call me Walter, Flora, don't you?"

Returning his smile they settled into an easy silence, following William as he darted into the stables. "Mother come look…." Following her son Flora found herself standing outside a huge loose box where a grand shire was eagerly tucking into his feed. "Isn't he magnificent?"

"Yes." Flora replied indulgently smiling as her son practically bounded with enthusiasm. "He is most handsome." She added catching Walter's eye as she said it and enjoying twitch of his eyebrow and slight blush that colored his cheeks.

"It's a she and you are right she is very beautiful." Walter retorted and now it was Flora's turn to blush. "Come William lets leave her to her feed." He added placing his hand on the boy's shoulder and steering them both out of the stables. "Where to next?"

"The chickens!" William exclaimed before darting off in the direction of the hen huts.

"Walter I, I wanted to thank you for the flowers they were beautiful."

"Thank me?" Walter replied feigning innocence.

"Yes you, I know you sent them."

"Well it seemed the least I could do since it was my fault you caught the cold in the first place."

"Your fault?"

"Yes well if I hadn't given you a lift, if we hadn't been quarrelling…"

"Then I would have been out walking when the weather turned and I might well have caught my death instead!" Flora added finally, stopping Walter in his tracks. "Talking about our discussion…I…Well we…What did you mean when you said you were waiting for me?"

"Exactly what I said." Walter replied enigmatically. "I am waiting and will continue to do so for as long as necessary."

"Waiting for what exactly?"

Suddenly embarrassed, as Flora continued to stare at him perplexed, Walter avoided her gaze suddenly finding the farm yard dirt fascinating. Finally he managed to force his tongue out of the knot it had worked itself into. "For some clue….some hint as to where your affections lie."

"Where they lie?"

"That perhaps they might…" Walter hesitated reaching down and catching her hand as he stepped closer their eyes meeting and locking. "That you might…"

"Mother!" William's impatient shout cut Walter off mid flow and embarrassed dropped Flora's hand so quickly it might have burnt him.

"Coming William." Flora called out suddenly conscious of the heat that had crawled across her cheeks and down her neck as they rejoined her son.

"Can I feed them?"

"You know where the feed is…" Walter replied smiling as William beamed happily at him before darting across the yard. "He's a good boy."

"Yes he is, I am blessed I know it."

"Any man would be proud to have him as a son..." Walter replied softly catching her gaze. "I am sure his father would have been very proud of him and of you for coping as well as you have but perhaps now…" He broke off spotting William as he came barreling across the yard.

"Perhaps…" Flora began softly as they watched William throw the seed all over the yard. "Perhaps we should continue this another time without so many interruptions"

"Tomorrow?" Walter asked. "You have the church group do you not, I could pick you up outside and we could go for a drive just the two of us?"

Smiling Flora nodded catching his eye for a moment before William forced bird seed into her hand. Laughing at his antics Flora felt her heart lift, as even with her back to him she could feel Walter's eyes on her, could sense the smile that tugged at his lips; tomorrow had never seemed such a long time away.

- - -

Pacing up and down in front of his mirror Walter tugging irritably at his cravat. It just wasn't perfect and it had to be everything had to be just right for this meeting; he had already persuaded his mother to visit a friend for tea after the ladies group. She had agreed with a minimum of fuss but he could tell from the raised eyebrow and piercing expression she had barely contained her curiosity and he would no doubt face an inquisition later on that evening. Pulling out his pocket watch he balked at the lateness of the hour, barely remembering to pick up the single pink rose as he bolted for the door and his waiting trap.

Fortunately for Walter that afternoon the ladies group over ran by some fifteen minutes so he was there in plenty of time for him to arrive at the church, so much time that he was left kicking his heels in the lane, mentally repeating everything he wanted to say until it all merged in confusion.

"Good Afternoon Mr Corey!"

Whirling round Walter found himself face to face with Mrs Forester, the wrong Mrs Forester who seemed most annoyed by his presence.

"Ma'am." He muttered tipping his hat wishing to any deity that would listen that the damn woman would pass on. "Fine weather we are having."

"Hmm I suppose it is fair enough for you farmers." Evelyn sneered her beady eyes flickering from Walter to the church doors and back again. Then suddenly they opened and out streamed Eastbourne's ladies society. Tipping his hat as they passed Walter prayed that Flora would notice Evelyn's presence yet as she appeared her eyes seemed solely locked on him, a bright smile lighting up her face, that Evelyn would have to have been blind to ignore.

"Wa…."

"Good Day Mrs Forester have you perchance seen my mother?" Walter replied formally cringing slightly as he watched Flora's face crumple.

"No I…Wa…"

"Well then I will leave you with your Mother…Mrs Forester…Mrs Forester…" He added tipping his hat at both ladies, watching for a moment as the colour drained from Flora's face and she turned to face a furious Evelyn before swinging up into his own carriage. "I look forward to the next time we meet, ladies." He added finally catching Flora's gaze for a moment as she was ushered unceremoniously into the waiting Forester carriage, her face pale and panicked, unable to quell the feeling that somehow things had just dramatically turned for the worst.

- -- -

Gritting her teeth Flora paused at the study doors waiting for Evelyn's permission to enter. Her mother-in-law had been strangely silent throughout the ride home, and perhaps that had been worse. She had expected a verbal lashing for going against Evelyn's specific instructions and continuing to consort with those Corey people yet she had been met with icy silence. The only words spoken were on their arrival home when Evelyn had bid her come to study after she had changed.

Pushing open the heavy oak door she shut it silently behind her taking a few steps into the room waiting for Evelyn to look up and acknowledge her, but instead her diminutive mother-in-law remained bent over the desk hard at work on a letter. After a good few minutes of standing in nervous silence Flora finally couldn't stand the suspense.

"You called for me?"

Finishing the last line with a flourish Evelyn set down her pen glancing up at Flora over her spectacles. For a moment her gaze was piercing and Flora had to fight the impulse to step back.

"I did, sit down." Evelyn eventually replied taking off her spectacles and setting them down on the desk. "I am to understand Edward has made a proposal of marriage to you?"

"Yes…Well I…" Flora replied clearly wrong footed by this line of questioning.

"I take it from your hesitation you are unsure about whether to accept or not?"

Surprised at the personal nature of the question Flora replied cautiously. "I have not yet decided."

Frowning slightly at her answer Evelyn screwed her mouth up, an early warning sign of disapproval and so Flora hastily continued. "He is a good man and I am fond of him, I just haven't known him that long and well it has all been a bit sudden."

Nodding as if accepting her answer Evelyn picked up the letter she had been writing playing with it, her retort completely taking Flora by surprise. "So it has nothing what so ever to do with Walter Corey then, or the fact that you are in love with him?"

"I…I am not in love with Walter." Flora gasped her cheeks flushing furiously.

"Oh you're not?" Evelyn replied mockingly. "That will make this easier then, mores the pity…" She trailed off before fixing Flora yet again with her piercing glare. "You are to copy out this letter and sign it." She added handing over the letter she herself had only just finished.

Confused Flora took it opening it out and almost gasping in horror as she read the contents.

'Dearest Edward,

I have thought long and hard about your proposal, I know things have moved quickly between us and I claimed I needed more time to think but the more I do so the more certain I become of my decision. I will be delighted and honored to accept, I can think of no finer thing to bring myself and my family happiness….'

"Are you quite mad?" Flora gasped staring over at her mother-in-law. "I cannot possibly do as you ask."

"You can and you will." Evelyn retorted a hint of steel entering her voice. "This is a golden opportunity not only for you but your son and I will not let some foolish romantic notions get in the way of what is rightfully Williams!"

"Rightfully Williams?" Flora stuttered in confusion.

"The Forester Fortune by blood should be his and it will be." Evelyn replied more to herself than to clear up Flora's confusion.

"But that money rightfully belongs to Edward and…"

"Except now after him it will pass to William providing you do as you are told." Evelyn retorted as if explaining to a particularly stupid child.

"Well I refuse!" Flora snapped throwing the letter down on the table. "It is a monstrous idea."

"You refuse do you?" Evelyn snorted her face twisting into some approaching a smile. "You foolish girl do you really think you have a say in any of this. It is quite simple if you do not do as I ask then not only will the Forester money pass poor William by but so will my own, I will disinherit you both. Without my loving care and financial support how long would you last Flora out in the big cold world, how far will my poor Stephan's pension take you?"

"You wouldn't?" Flora gasped her eyes wide at the thought of being penniless and living in the gutter. "I'd think of something, I'd find work of some kind and…"

"And what of William, where will you find the money for schools and university without my deep pocket to supplement the cost?"

"We would manage!" Flora retorted sharply.

"I trust you aren't pinning your hopes on a certain farmer Flora?" Evelyn asked all faked innocence. "You see somehow I don't think he has the same depth of affection for you as you hold for him. It took little more than a look dissuade him, your saw yourself he went away without even a kind word to you didn't he?"

"What did you say to him?" Flora demanded getting to her feet her fists clenched angrily by her side.

"Nothing." Evelyn replied smiling benignly. "If it is any consolation my dear he did seem briefly upset but when compared to the damage pursuing you would bring I must say there wasn't a moment of indecision."

"You lie!"

Smiling smugly Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "It really doesn't matter my dear whether you believe me or not, the truth of the matter is plain, he is not about to propose marriage and whisk you out of my household and if you do not accept Edward's proposal then I will ruin both you and your son. I can do it Flora and I will. I could tarnish your character so it would be impossible for you find work. After all do you really think me ignorant of how you met my son; your aunt ran an up market tavern did she not? Oh you must have seen my poor boy coming. Taking him for a fool playing the waiting game till he was so infatuated he would have proposed making a raid on heaven just to get you into his bed, and then the pregnancy so convenient that you became with child so soon. He had no choice but to marry you, my poor noble boy, binding a woman little better than a glorified bar maid to him for life. No wonder he didn't dare bring you here and took you with him to India, but he wrote, he wrote to his poor mother and confided his fears, the wife who he feared would embarrass him, the marriage he wasn't sure of, the child that was so conveniently timed!"

Drained and shocked Flora sank into her chair. "No….No he wouldn't."

"He did and I still have the letters my dear, I keep everything that might one day be of value to me."

Hanging her head Flora mumbled. "William is his son I never lied to Stephan."

"Of that I have no doubt one only has to look at him to see his father but poor Stephan wasn't so sure and so he confided in his dear mama." Evelyn replied. "Now my dear perhaps you had better make a start on that letter." She added pushing the spare sheet of paper and pen towards her silent daughter-in-law.

"You would really have me do this, for what money?" Flora asked reluctantly picking up the pen, raising her gaze to meet Evelyn's. in one final plea. "I don't love Edward, but I was a loyal wife to your son and a good mother to his child, doesn't that count for anything?"

For a moment Evelyn seemed to consider her words. "It is the only reason you are not already out on the streets my dear and for this new marriage it shouldn't be too difficult a charade for you pull off since you've done it once already. As for exchanging you for the Forester money nothing could be easier and personally I would have thought you'd be flattered, it is not everyday a common whore receives quite that sort of sum in payment."

Gripping the pen so hard Flora had to fight the urge to fling it back in the old woman's face and tear her damn letter up into a million pieces. Yet her courage failed her, wiping at the bitter tears that began to fall she concentrated on making her handwriting smooth and even, at least that way she didn't have to concentrate on the actual words. Signing the letter Flora sat numb as Evelyn immediately seized it reading it over for any mistakes, nodding in satisfaction before blotting it and ringing for the maid. "I suggest you go make yourself presentable no doubt Edward will want to see you shortly."

Taking a deep breath Flora wiped her cheeks pinching them slightly to bring back some colour stepping out the way as one of the housemaids barreled through the door.

"Would you take this to Captain Edward Teresa." Evelyn commanded handing over the letter to the housemaid whose eyes bulged as she caught a glimpse of the contents, curtseying before hurrying out of the door hotfoot with the latest gossip. Following her out the door Flora paused on the threshold as Evelyn called her back.

"A happy smile Flora remember you've just gotten engaged, please do everything in your power to convince people of that especially Edward after all he seems quite genuinely fond of you and I will expect you to do everything in your power to keep him so." Evelyn paused catching her daughter-in-law's gaze. "And I do mean everything!" She added raising an eyebrow to emphasis her point.

Paling at the barely concealed command Flora bit down on her lip nodding sharply before turning and fleeing to the relative sanctuary of her room, knowing she would not be able to hide there for long.

- - -


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Walter Corey was a man on a mission, a mission to get completely and utterly drunk, enough to forget he had ever heard the name Forester and then after finding a nice comely looking lass head back to hers for some very timely and much needed relief. Well that was the plan things just weren't progressing the way he had expected. His letters had been returned to him, the flowers he sent were never accepted, it seemed as though he were suddenly a leaper as far as Flora Forester was concerned. He had even subjected himself to the humiliation of waiting for her after church, hopeful of catching a brief moment alone, but she had avoided his gaze and before he could even speak had vanished with that damn Captain.

So he had done what any self respecting man would do, he had vowed to forget her and had found the nearest inn and settled down in a quite corner with a steady stream of ale. The innkeeper realising here was a man with a definite thirst and deep pockets had been happy to keep him supplied and before long Walter had found himself with friends he never knew he had, or more to the point friends he didn't even know but that didn't matter as long as the drinks kept coming and the conversation avoided mention of a particular family. That was hardly a problem as the people with whom he were drinking were hardly in the same social group as the Foresters yet conversation had turned to someone he knew. Dragging his gaze away from the bottom of his tankard he tried to focus on the young man who had just spoken, Martin somebody or other or was it somebody Martins?

"I told you what Dora said, if they aren't engaged well then I'll eat my hat!"

"If you had one!" One of the regulars retorted causing the group to burst out laughing. "Besides who bugger cares what gentleman is wooing what lady it's naught to do with us!"

"Forester? Flora Forester?" Walter suddenly demanded causing the group to turn to him surprise as it was the first time their silent benefactor had chosen to speak.

"Aye...Her and that War hero."

"Captain Forester?" Walter demanded his throat suddenly constricting at the thought. It wasn't possible surely Flora would have confided in him if Edward had proposed, she had seemed so insistent she didn't hold those feelings for Edward.

"Aye, our Dora is friends with Mrs Forester and she swears she's saw the pair this very afternoon going into the jewelers, very cozy they were too!" Philip Martin added leaning forward conspiratorially surprised when his rapt audience of one suddenly got to his feet and dragged him up by his collar.

"It's a damn lie!" Walter spat in the younger man's face shaking the poor lad by the collar until the older fellows managed to pry him loose.

"Alright she must have been mistaken." Philip gasped quickly retaking his seat and rethinking his gossiping tendencies for the first time. "I'm sorry."

Snorting Walter quickly finished his pint before reaching into his pocket and removing a rather heavy purse, which he tossed clumsily in the barman's direction before staggering towards the exit not waiting for his change so intent was he on finding out the truth for himself. It simply couldn't be true and if he had to confirm it by going to the source then that was just what he would do, he didn't care what the time was or what state he was in, he just had to find Flora and there was nothing Evelyn Forester could say that would change his mind.

- - -

"Hmmm Very nice." Evelyn nodded in approval as she finally finished her examination of the engagement ring. "Not too flashy, but a nice cut and quality stone. I congratulate you Edward."

"Well Flora selected it, I would have bought the entire shop if it would have made her happy, but she insisted something simple." Edward expounded proudly, turning to gaze lovingly at his bride to be who sat beside him and returned his smile with a small one of her own. Accepting the ring back from Evelyn Edward eagerly returned it to Flora's finger placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles before taking her hand in between his own.

"Did you see the Vicar?"

"No…" Flora replied hesitantly watching as Evelyn's eyes narrowed disapprovingly. "We spent too long in the jewelers."

"I see well no matter I will simply have to invite him over here for tea, that way you can talk at leisure." Evelyn suggested sweetly smiling as Edward agreed wholeheartedly and Flora quietly muttered her thanks. "After all there is no need for an extended engagement."

"That suits me, I would gladly marry my darling Flora tomorrow if it could be arranged!" Edward declared proudly so content in his own happiness that he missed the fleeting look of panic that crossed his fiancée's face.

"Yes well it was a busy day, I really should be turning in." Flora added before Evelyn could suggest such a proposition. Smiling as Edward the consummate gentleman struggled to his feet despite the ache all the days walking had no doubt caused in his leg.

"Good night my darling." He whispered catching her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Good night…Edward…Mother…" Flora replied unable to meet and hold his eye, only too relieved when she could turn and flee to her room, yet even there she no longer felt safe. The walls seemed to be closing in on her, leaving her little room to breath let alone move. Sitting down at her vanity she glanced down at the lovely solitaire that sparkled innocently on her ring finger. It should have been a source of joy and delight but instead whenever she glanced at it all she felt was an inevitable dread. Wrenching it off her finger Flora threw it into her jewelry bow closing the lid with a definite slam before storming over to her bed, but as she lay staring up and the ceiling she realized the knowledge of her commitment would be far harder to shift than the symbol had been. She doubted she would get much sleep that night.

- - -

It was only as it started to rain that Walter began to seriously reconsider the soundness of his plan. It had seemed such a good idea when in the warm alcoholic haze of the inn but wandering through the streets of Eastbourne when the weather was foul had soon lost its appeal. Yet he was determined and now a touch soberer especially after a quick tussle with a passing tramp who until Walter's right hook deterred him had been intent of relieving him of his remaining pocket change.

Shivering in the icy temperatures he practically ran up the long drive to the Forester house, trembling as the rain soaked through the silk shirt he was wearing and for the first time he questioned his decision of going to the pub straight from church it would have been an odious chore at least he might have been warmer. His sour mood was not improved when he arrived at the house, as every window was dark, all the lights had been extinguished as the inhabitants had wisely made the decision to retire.

Cursing his own stupidity at not realising the lateness of the hour Walter turned, intending to trudge down through the gardens and make the arduous journey back to his own cottage, but the flicker of moving candlelight in the darkened house caught his attention. Realising the bearer had disappeared round to the back of the house and presuming it was some servant or other Walter supposed that he could at least beg a towel or a coat of some sort off the wandering servant so he darted round the side of the house hopeful the maid would listen to him and not scream the bloody house down.

Squinting against the rain as he tried to peer in through the Scullery window Walter cupped his hands against the glass before settling for pounding on the Scullery door. For a moment the light in the kitchen didn't move but then it slowly moved towards his window.

"Who's there?" A timid and clearly female voice inquired.

Sighing in relief Walter answered with his name and a garbled story about being mugged, hoping that his plight would appeal to her sense of compassion, which it clearly did as a moment later the door was unbarred and opened wide enough for him to enter.

"I'll get you a towel." His mysterious benefactor muttered turning and scampering off in the darkness leaving him her candle. Standing on the flagstone floor as he dripped everywhere Walter continued to shiver uncontrollably surprised when the kitchen lamps suddenly flared to life and he caught sight of her for the first time.

"Flora!"

Smiling politely as she pulled her shawl closer to her she wordlessly handed him a large towel and waved him towards a nearby bench before moving to put a kettle on the stove. It was only as he tried to towel dry his hair and wrung the remaining water from his shirt that Walter noticed her attire and the used tea cup that lay waiting on the table.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked hesitantly, his awkwardness only increasing as the reality of his foolishness really sank in.

"Something like that." Flora replied softly turning round and fixing him with an appraising gaze her eyes widening suddenly. "You're bleeding!"

"I am?" Walter retorted in surprise his hands flying to his face surprised when they came back stained red. "It's nothing…"

"It's not nothing Walter!" Flora scolded returning to the Scullery where she picked up a spare cloth and a bowel, which she filled with a little warm water from the kettle. "Now hold still."

That was not a hard command to follow as the moment Flora's gentle fingers touched the side of his face and she began to methodically clean his graze, picking what seemed like grit from the cut before bathing it with the warm water, Walter wanted to be nowhere else. Holding himself still as a statue it became harder and harder to breath he didn't want to destroy such a moment, staring up at the look of single minded determination on Flora's face. He had never had a better opportunity of observing her up close, and if it were possible she seemed even more beautiful wrapped in a simple shawl with her long curls down about her shoulders than she was dressed up in silks and satins. It took a moment for Flora to become aware of this close scrutiny but the sudden blush on her cheeks and the way her normally steady hand trembled as she finished tending to his wound, all indicated she was as affected by this sudden intimacy as he was.

Realising that this was just the opening he was looking for to make his own real intentions known Walter reached up and caught her hand before she could pull away, watching as Flora's dark eyes widened suddenly in surprise but she did not try to flee from his grasp. "Thank you, you have a very gentle touch." That compliment deepened the blush and broke the tense silence that had descended and Walter sighed as Flora pulled her hand away covering her embarrassment as she fussed with the tea things.

Deciding to ease them into the conversation Walter settled on what he thought was a safe topic. "I haven't seen young William about these last few days I hope the boy is well, I was starting to worry it's not like him too be missing." However clearly that was the wrong thing to say as it affected Flora's grip on the teaspoon and half the caddy ended up in the pot.

Cursing under her breath as she tried to retrieve the leaves Flora muttered. "No he's fine."

Realising that clearly more was going on in the Forester family than he was aware of and evidently somehow he was involved, Walter decided to push the topic. "Well has he said anything to you?"

"Oh no well you know boys he's probably found something else to occupy him…" Flora replied vaguely but he could tell from her voice she knew more much more than she was saying.

"Have I done anything to upset the lad I know I can be a bit gruff sometimes perhaps if I apologized?"

"No." Flora retorted suddenly her entire body rigid. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Perhaps it is not William that I owe the apology too?" Walter muttered standing up slowly from the chair and walking over to where Flora was working, but from the confused look on her face and the distracted way she fussed with the crockery Walter was sure he was right. "Well it is obvious now I have upset you, did you tell William not to visit is that it? Perhaps if you told me what was wrong then I could apologize and we could get back to…?"

"Back to what being friends?" Was Flora's only icy reply. "I don't think that ever described us Mr Corey."

"Very good friends." Walter replied sincerely. "Or at least I thought we were, why have you been avoiding me Flora?"

"Mrs Forester." She corrected before adding. "And I haven't been avoiding you Mr Corey I have been very busy." Flora retorted her cheeks now flushing with embarrassment as she avoided even glancing at him.

Feeling his own temper flare at her blatant double standards Walter spoke before he thought. "Yes I suppose becoming engaged to a certain house guest would keep you very busy!" That certainly got her attention as she whirled round in shock her mouth dropping open. "Far too busy for your friends."

"How did you…"

"So it is true and I thought, no I hoped the only reason you had been avoiding me was because of my behaviour the other day at the church…well when I left in rather a hurry. I thought it for the best what with Evelyn turning up, that an apology would be enough but it seems you already made you decision."

"What decision…What choice?" Flora spat back angrily. "How dare you come here and lecture me, you who….who…"

"Who what?"

"Saw fit to for a better word lead me on when you were already engaged to another woman, then when you finally deigned to show an interest in me it was all in a riddle, telling me you'd wait for me, then vanishing at the first sign of difficulty, just what exactly was I supposed to be waiting for Mr Corey? A lot of hot air and no promises!" Flora retorted sharply but her words had quite the opposite effect to the one she was expecting as instead of growing even angrier Walter smiled smugly.

"So you do have deeper feelings for me. Admit it Flora you don't give a jot for that fiancé of yours!"

"You…You impossible man!" Flora exclaimed moving over to the stove to pick up the now steaming kettle so distracted by her rant that she forgot to pick up the cloth from the side. "It is of no consequence now…You never gave me a choice, you never gave me any indication that you desired a more permanent attachment and I have more than myself to consider …."

"Marry me then!" Walter snapped surprising himself by the offer.

"What?" Flora turned round in wonder kettle in hand before suddenly dropping it with a yelp back onto the stove, cradling her scalded hand.

"Let me see." Walter insisted pushing all thoughts of her reaction from his mind, concerned that she might have done herself some damage. "I'll get you a wet cloth that should ease it."

A moment later and he was back by her side and after giving the small scald his full scrutiny he slowly wrapped it with the cloth ensuring the makeshift bandage was secure. "There that should do." He muttered more to himself as he suddenly became aware how very close they were standing; glancing up for the first time he caught Flora gazing at him in wonder. He should have stepped back, he should have explained how he felt and his true motives for being at her house in the middle of the night but he didn't. Instead he slid his arm round her waist savoring the sudden warmth of her body as it pressed against his still damp frame, his other hand moving to caress her cheek before running into her hair as he lent down and kissed her.

Brushing his lips gently against hers he coaxed a response, playful and suddenly eager Flora responded quickly threading her own arms round his neck she ran her fingers into his wet hair and pulled him more firmly against her. Growling softly Walter pressed her back against the sideboard his hand now free to explore and it moved eagerly over the soft curves slipping under the confines of her shawl, skimming her sides and eliciting shivers of excitement from Flora and Walter was surprised when she turned into his caress.

Reluctantly pulling away Walter met Flora's delirious gaze. "That was…" He added smiling brightly when Flora beamed back at him.

"I didn't know it could be like that." She replied softly suddenly shy as that knowledge increased his smile ten-fold. "No one ever kissed me like that before?"

"But your husband…."

"It wasn't the same." She replied honestly a blush gracing her features.

"But…"

"Walter I just told you it wasn't." Flora snapped but there was no venom in her words just embarrassment. "Stephan wasn't the most experienced or well enthusiastic husband he never kissed me like that and then when I fell pregnant almost immediately after we were married and he didn't want to risk the baby, he didn't touch me after that."

"He was an utter fool." Walter replied. "How can any man be married to you and not 'kiss' you at every possible occasion."

Batting his arm playfully Flora reached down and tried to restrain Walter's wandering hands. "Perhaps some have more self control than others."

"Perhaps?" Walter retorted leaning down to capture her lips for a brief kiss. "But I pity them for it..." He added deepening the kiss unable to contain his joy as she kissed him back until the sudden shrill whistle of the kettle jolted them back to their senses.

"Walter no….god what were we thinking. Look where we are!" Flora added when Walter continued to stare at her in confusion before realisation settled in and he reluctantly stepped away from her, cursing under his breath as she immediately tightened the grip on her shawl.

Sighing Walter crossed his arms across his chest. "I note you still haven't given me an answer, you don't regret…"

"No I don't… But we have to be careful Walter being caught would be bad enough but perhaps considering the strength of our…well our ability to get a little carried away, what if there were other consequences..."

"A child?" Walter asked softly surprised when Flora blushed at the thought. "That doesn't sound like so terrible a consequence to me…Do you not want more children."

"Yours?" Flora asked smiling softly when Walter nodded suddenly seriously. "How could I not, but now would not be the right time…You were engaged to Cecilia only the other month and I…"

"Have to break off with Edward Forester." Walter insisted tersely. "I mean it Flora I will not share you."

"I will I promise but I have to let him know gently he is a good man Walter and his affection is genuine."

Snorting in amusement Walter kissed her gently before retorting. "I don't doubt his affection is genuine Madam it's his intentions that I worry about."

"He is a good man he wouldn't try to take advantage of our situation." Flora retorted defensively and Walter bristled at her tone.

"He is a man Madam, and a man scorned is likely to do any number of out of character things."

"Like you?" Flora retorted sharply.

"Like me!" Walter conceded.

"Tell me Walter am I one of your out of character actions, is it simply because of Edward, is that why you are here that you cannot bear the idea of another man getting one over on you?"

"No I am here because I know you don't love Edward, I was concerned for you and I came to put a stop to it. I will not allow it!"

"You won't allow, let me tell you now Walter Corey that I have had enough of being ordered around to last me a lifetime and if you think tha…" Flora suddenly stopped as Walter pulled her against him kissing her passionately.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you you're beautiful when you're angry? Are you going to tease me indefinitely woman hang the consequences, I asked you a question you still have not given me an answer!"

"No not indefinitely but not now…not here, I can't answer Walter I am not free to agree to marry you."

"Tomorrow!" Walter replied and it wasn't a question it was a command. "You will break your engagement tomorrow and then come to the farm, we have much to discuss."

However instead of bristling at his tone Flora tried to placate him. "I have the church group tomorrow."

"Come afterwards, come to the farm I have my own cottage we wouldn't be disturbed." Walter muttered gently kissing the tip of her nose.

"I'll try. I can't promise."

Nodding as he realised that was the best answer he was going to get Walter kissed her gently once more before leading them both to the Scullery door. Glancing outside he noted with some satisfaction that at least the rain had stopped but Flora's next action surprised him as she took her shawl and wrapped it round his shoulders.

"It'll keep you warm, I don't want you getting a chill because of me."

"Tomorrow?"

Smiling broadly Flora kissed him gently before playfully shoving him out into the garden, nodding she watched as his smile brightened before shutting the door behind her.

- - -


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

- - -

Sitting down to breakfast Flora was pleasantly surprised to realize that having slept in she had only her son for company. Apparently Evelyn had dined early as she had a mornings worth of calls to get through and Edward for reasons known only to himself had decided to head into town for a spot of shopping. Pouring the tea Flora watched silently as her son chewed slowly on a buttered crumpet, an unaccustomed frown creasing his young brow as though very serious thoughts were being debated. Then suddenly as though he had come to a decision he placed the half eaten crumpet back down on his plate and turned to face his curious mother.

"When you marry Uncle Edward will that make him my father or my Uncle or both?"

Momentarily flustered by such a direct and disturbing question Flora sought refuge in sipping her tea as her brain frantically searched for an answer. "I think that will be up to you William, of course you will always be related but you only need to call him father if you want to."

Nodding as if his mother's answer had simply confirmed his own thoughts William returned his attention to his crumpet.

"You haven't really said how you feel about the wedding William." Flora probed and for a moment she couldn't help the flush of shame that overcame her. She really hadn't given her son's feelings much thought at all, he had always been such a warm placid child that it had never occurred to her he might harbor hidden fears and concerns over her marrying, or more to the point who she married.

"I think…" William murmured as he chewed his breakfast. "I think it's a good idea."

"You do?" Flora asked unable to quell the sudden feeling of dread as it settled in her stomach. "And you want Edward to be your new father, if you could choose anyone would it still be him?"

"Yes, he doesn't shout and he smiles and plays with me and he tells the best stories…Oh and mother he told me when he's feeling better oh and if you don't mind then we can go back to India and he'll get me another monkey and maybe even an elephant!"

"India!"

"Yes or maybe Africa, he isn't sure yet it depends where he gets sent but it won't be back to fight, we'd go to the capital and then I could go to school with all the other boy's…Princes and generals and…"

"Yes thank you William I think I get the idea." Flora cut in hastily reaching for the nearest newspaper to fan herself with and hide the look of blind panic from her son. Clearly whilst she had been entertaining foolish notions of romance her entire future had been planned out and what was worse her son clearly approved wholeheartedly with the idea of her marrying his uncle. Where once she had thought she had all the time in world it now became quite clear that there was no way to extricate herself without causing pain or distress. And although she had prepared herself for the inevitable pain her change of heart would have on her fiancé she had never thought of the distress and confusion it would cause for William. Glancing across at her son's happy and content expression, as he tried to sneak another crumpet, she wondered for the first time if she actually had the strength to go through with this. What was more important after all security and William's happiness or risking it all for the chance of a love match?

- - -

Pulling on a fitting blue brocade coat Walter admired his reflection, admitting if only silently to himself that for a low down farmer he somehow managed to scrub up alright. Reaching for his hat he took the stairs two at a time, unable to quell the very feeling of latent excitement that bubbled under his skin; in a few hours she would be here in this very cottage and then they would see just how resistant a certain widow was to his charms. But first there was the more mundane task of dropping his mother at the church group, a task he could have delegated to one of the hands yet for the prospect alone of catching a certain lady's eye of sharing a knowing glance or wink that alone was worth the disruption to his day.

However as he entered the farmyard a waiting carriage caused his curiosity to pique. Nodding at the waiting boy Walter made his way quietly in through the kitchen entrance and along the hall to where two distinct voices could be heard quite clearly even through the closed door.

"I won't interfere why the idea is diabolical!" His mother's angry voice insisted and Walter was just on the point of kicking open the door and demanding their rude guest leave at once when another equally recognizable and yet strangely calm retorted.

"It is your choice Helen rein that boy of yours in, keep him so busy he doesn't have time to come sniffing around my household, or a few well chosen words will be spoken in a few influential ears. Imagine the scandal; you wouldn't be able to set foot in town again and as for your beloved Walter. Where could he go that the stigma of your disgrace wouldn't follow him?"

"Walter is a grown man, a successful businessman, people would judge him on his own merits."

"Does he know?" Evelyn's saccharine voice asked after a long pause. "Tell me sister dear did you weave him bedtime stories about it, the poor little sister forced to do her mean sister's bidding, like Cinderella? How did you word it so that he would understand and not see his mother as the rest of the world would as a common slut!"

"Now see hear Evelyn…"

"You didn't tell him then, never told him the version of Cinderella where the ungrateful guttersnipe goes out and whores herself bringing shame on her family, never told him the twist, never told him about that big sister he never in his wildest dreams supposed he had…"

Pushing open the door Walter's sudden appearance and ashen expression told both bickering all they needed to know, he had heard every word.

"Well it seems the little prince knows now." Evelyn added as she watched with malicious glee the silent exchange between mother and son. "Now I'll be on my way I have far too much to do and I can see you have much to discuss, please just try to remember that my house and members of my household are off limits to anyone with the name Corey unless of course you want our little family secret to no longer be quite so secret?"

"Get out." Was all Walter could gasp and his knuckles turned white as he continued to grip the door painfully.

"I'll see myself out." Evelyn replied her eyes narrowing as she once more scanned her modest surroundings before returning to the muted splendor of her own carriage confident her day's work was now well and truly done.

"Walter…" Helen began hesitantly trying to catch her son's eye but raised hand from Walter caused her to pause.

"Is it true?" He asked slowly enouncing every word like shot from a gun.

"Walter please let me try to exp…"

"Yes or No?"

"Yes but…" Helen began but Walter wouldn't stick around to hear the rest he turned on his heel forcing his hat on to his head as he strode out to the waiting trap. "Where are you going…Walter you can't just leave we have to talk about this…"

Gritting his teeth as he fought to hold on to his temper Walter caught his mother's eye as he snatched the reins from the stable hand. "Away, far away…" He managed to gasp until it looked like further discussion with her nauseated him. Then geeing up the horse he sped off out of the farmyard without even a backwards glance.

- - -

Folding her hands neatly in her lap Flora had to breathe deeply to try and squash the nerves that fluttered about like butterflies in her stomach. Resisting the urge to fuss with her hair once more as the cabbie set her down at the top of the lane Flora paid the fare and resisted the urge to hurry. Determined that she would arrive calm and composed she forced aside thoughts of Edward and the fact she still hadn't seen him to call off their engagement. No she would explain all this to Walter and of the now apparent need to break the news more slowly to her son. He was not an unreasonable man and if he truly did love her then surely he could see his way to clear to giving her the time she needed.

Composing herself she knocked lightly on Walter's door surprised when the door was not immediately opened and there was no sound of life inside. Knocking again this time loud enough to rattle the door she waited expectantly and yet there was no sudden pounding of footsteps nor any calls for her to wait. Perhaps he had been called to the farm, should she wait here or risk looking for him?

Glancing up at the clouding sky the distant rumbling of thunder made up her mind. Gathering her skirts she practically ran up the lane to the Corey farm surprised when here too she found the kitchen door barred against her. Walking round to the rarely used front she pounded on the door as the sky opened her relief palatable when this door was at least answered.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Helen but…"

"You!" Helen hissed her normally composed face screwing up in disgust as she caught sight of her visitor. "You have a lot of nerve coming here my girl…"

"But…" Flora began unable to comprehend the change in her friend. "What have I done?"

"Don't act the innocent you Foresters are all the same, well you can clear off I won't have you in my house, go away with you!"

Biting her lip as Helen went to slam the door in her face Flora risked injury and wedged her foot in the gap. "I am looking for Walter if you won't tell me what I have done to offend you then the least you can tell me is where to find him?"

"He's gone." Was Helen's flat reply.

"Where? When will he be back?"

"Just gone, now get away you little hussy and stay clear of my boy the last thing he needs is a damn Forester in his life!" Helen added bitterly before managing to shut and bar the door.

Stunned and unable to understand just what had happened Flora stood against the door not caring as the rain seeped into her clothes he was gone. He had left just like that, without even a good bye, had he even given her a second thought before leaving? Tightening her grip on her shawl Flora took the first of many steps homebound moving as if numb to the cold not even noticing as her tears mingled with the first of the spring rain.

- - -


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

- - -

Trudging through the grime of London Walter Corey pulled his coat further about his body. The wind was biting despite it being spring and the dull and steady rain did little to lighten his spirits. Following in the footsteps of his guide he wondered just how it would take to get there, how long before he knew if this was another false lead? Perhaps coming to London at all had been a mistake; his luck certainly hadn't changed for the better. Yet it had seemed like a good idea at the time when still furious at his Mothers' revelations he had set about finding his sister or least to discover what had happened to her. It wasn't an easy task by anyone's reckoning, all he had to go on was a rough idea of when his sister had been born and of course his mother's maiden name which knowing the scandal she wouldn't have used. The lawyer he had engaged on the task seemed to think it a hopeless cause, yet whilst his pockets were being lined he was happy to indulge his client's foolishness.

Of course he could have asked his mother for more details, yet he was reluctant to even entertain that suggestion. Already he had turned away three telegrams and two letters, still not ready to hear her explanations. However although his mother seemed to have no difficulty expressing herself, he was not similarly blessed. Countless unfinished letters had been crumpled and thrown into the waste paper bin. He could only imagine what Flora must be thinking, his leaving without a word, and not a note since to explain himself. Did she think he had abandoned her? That he no longer cared? He had tried to commit his feelings to paper and yet each effort failed miserably. How could he tell her about this? It would shock her to learn the unpleasant truth not to mention that he was in fact her son's cousin by blood.

Gritting his teeth as he shivered from cold, Walter stamped his feet on the stone pavement to try and drum some heat into them.

"Not much further now sir." His guide insisted as he turned into a set of iron gateways and rang the bell for the attendant.

Blowing on his frozen hands Walter glanced up and paled at the dark imposing pile that stood before them. Despite all her lies he could only hope his mother hadn't spent her convalescence in this awful place, for a place of God it struck him as a place no god-fearing man would wish to tread. However he had little choice in the matter and when the porter came grousing and cursing to let them in he instinctively crossed himself before stepping over the threshold.

- - -

Sitting morosely in the drawing room Flora tried to concentrate on the delicate stitches of her needlework, yet try as she might she couldn't keep her mind from wandering and more often than not they wandered to Walter. Shaking her head as if to try and force such thoughts from her mind she berated herself silently. She shouldn't want to know where he was, what he was doing or why he had to leave so suddenly. Helen had made it perfectly clear she wasn't wanted by anyone named Corey and clearly that also included her son as she had heard neither hide nor hare from him in weeks.

Perhaps it had been cowardice or even dented pride that had stopped her from calling off her engagement to Edward until she heard from Walter. At first it had seemed like a wise precaution as there was no need to provoke Evelyn's ire before it was absolutely necessary. Yet now as weeks passed with not one word and all around her wedding plans were being made she was starting to realize the time to back out had long since passed her by.

"There you are!" Edward's loud cheerful voice jolted her from her daydream. "I've been looking all over the house for you."

"And now you've found me." Flora replied pleasantly setting down her sewing and forcing a small smile as her fiancé took the seat across from her.

"How do you fancy taking the trap out for a drive, it's a lovely day, perhaps we stop off in that village you like for dinner, make a proper day out of it?"

"Well…" Flora flustered searching for answer, her own feeling of wretchedness increasing when Edward's cheerfulness evaporated at her hesitation. "It's just that I had planned to go into town today, I have some preparations…"

"Do them tomorrow." Edward insisted reaching forward to catch her hand and hold it, yet instead of reassuring her Flora found the gesture only increased her determination to flee.

"I was going to take some flowers to Steven's grave…" There she'd said it and it couldn't be taken back. Flora watched as Edward quite properly reined in his disappointment and almost guilty released her hand to fumble awkwardly with his collar.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry I…"

"No it was a lovely idea." Flora insisted, inwardly reproaching herself for making such a good man feel wretched and for using her own dead husband as an excuse. "Perhaps later in the week?"

"Perhaps." Edward replied with a shy smile as he got his feet and hovered awkwardly for a few moments before backing out the door leaving her once more to her sewing and her dark thoughts.

- - -

"I'm truly sorry Mr Corey but Oak House is unable to aid you in this matter."

Biting his lip in order to quell a rude retort Walter watched as the pencil thin man who had introduced himself as Mr Trounce the Curator at Oak Tree steepled his long white fingers and glared down at his visitor over his wire rimmed spectacles.

"Unable or unwilling?" Walter asked despite his best intentions to stay civil.

Drawing a deep sneering breath through his nose Trounce pursed his mouth in irritation before replying blandly. "In such cases one is the other. Such matters are confidential after all."

"Birth certificates are a matter of public record." Walter retorted pithily but he could tell his arguments held little water with the man before him; he was an autocrat of the worse order relishing the limited power he could exercise.

"Then I suggest you go look them up in the town hall Mr Corey, now if that will be all?"

"Look here all I need to know was if you ever had a 'guest' by the name Helen Young then I will be on my way with no further questions." Walter demanded meeting and holding Trounce's eye watching as the mans' eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the name before the usual superior look replaced it.

"And I have told you I cannot help you Mr Corey. Good Day to you sir!" Trounce muttered before turning back to his paperwork ignoring Walter's continued presence in his office.

Resisting the urge to unleash his foul mood on the man Walter turned and stormed out of the asylum. His mother had been here, the way Trounce reacted and his own gut instinct told him he was right. Yet it would take a long time to search through all the local birth certificates. Perhaps it would be best if he left that particular task in the hands of his solicitor, leaving him free to return and deal with the two other women in his life.

- - -

"You stupid girl!" Evelyn spat turning on her heel as she paced up and down the study after dinner. "Edward was sullen all through dinner and it was all your fault. He may be rather simple but he is not a complete idiot and the way you have been moping, talking about going to Stephan's grave of all places, its no wonder he thinks he is rushing you…"

"I will talk to him tomorrow."

"No…no you will just mess things up. As if that wasn't your intention all along!"

"I cannot help it if he is getting cold feet!"

"Yes you can, it is your job to help it." Evelyn retorted. "You were to do everything in your power to keep that man happy and clearly you haven't been doing that, you assured me you could convince him to shorten your engagement, married within the month you guaranteed it, well there is nothing else for it we must force his hand."

"Force?" Flora asked confusion creasing her beautiful face.

"You must go to him tonight…Make up some reason, you're afraid his affection for you is waning that he doesn't care for you as much as he did, that you've done something to upset or offend him. Be distraught then make sure you spend the night, Edward is a chivalrous fool he will not prevaricate after that and if he does you can tell him you think you might be pregnant."

"No!" Flora insisted shaking her head.

Whirling around in annoyance Evelyn fixed Flora with a skin crawling glare. "What does it matter, you'll have to sleep with him after the wedding, what does a few weeks matter to a woman of your caliber?"

"What you are suggesting is monstrous!"

Snorting in derision at Flora's protests Evelyn fixed her in her gimlet gaze. "I doubt very much you would protest so much if it were a certain Mr Corey upstairs? Oh don't play the innocent I've seen the way you still look at him when you think no one is looking and in church of all places, I've seen that look on other lascivious wenches and I know perfectly well what it means. My own sister was one and you are little better but then what should I expect when you consort with such people?"

"Sister?" Flora gasped in confusion. "Stephan never mentioned an Aunt!"

"Didn't she tell you herself?" Evelyn asked innocently but her eyes narrowed slyly. "No I'm not surprised she didn't mention it, mention it and along come all those inconvenient little questions and about when and why…When people start digging its only a matter of time before they learn the truth."

"What truth?"

"About Helen's other life, her life before she married that jumped up excuse for a farmer, and her wanton behavior that brought shame on her family. The wantonness that resulted in a child, a bastard that I had to deal with or risk the ruin of my own good name!"

Sinking down into her seat Flora stared into the fire unable to reconcile this new information with the lady she had come to befriend. "So this isn't common knowledge then?"

"No of course it isn't what do you take me for a simpleton?" Evelyn demanded drawing herself up to her full height and glaring down at her daughter-in-law. "It was hushed up at the time, she was sent away and when she returned and married that peasant I was able to distance myself from her completely, few save some old friends even know of the connection."

"Does Walter?"

"Why the hell should I care what that man does or doesn't know." Evelyn spat venomously. "You however clearly do despite my warnings. Well how is this for additional motivation, if you don't somehow manage to connivance Edward of your affection then who knows what interesting little secrets I might find myself divulging? These society ladies are such gossips and despite its age well a scandal this shocking combined with his break from the Ferguson's will probably be enough to turn the entire Corey family into social pariahs."

"You wouldn't!" Flora gasped falling back against the arm of her chair as she gazed up in horror at Evelyn.

"Wouldn't I?" Evelyn replied enigmatically before turning on her heel and marching primly from the room leaving Flora to mull uncomfortably over her words.

- - -

Flora waited until the valet had taken away the bathwater, knocking gently on the door she heard Edward mutedly call out.

"Was there something you forgot Simpkins?" He asked from his place at the window bathed in the dull lamplight which was the only light in the room.

"No." Came Flora's soft reply and Edward whirled around in surprise.

"Flora what…You shouldn't…if someone saw." Edward gabbled clearly floored by the appearance of his fiancé in his bedchamber especially as he was clothed in nothing more than his dressing gown. "You should leave."

"You really want me to leave?" Flora asked feigning tears. "You've be so cross all day I couldn't sleep for worry…"

"Worry?" Edward asked clearly torn between the need to comfort her and very real taboo her presence here was breaking.

"That you didn't love me anymore that you no longer want to marry me."

"Of course I do." Edward exclaimed surprised by the unusual emotional outburst. "I just thought after this morning…You seemed so distant, you have for weeks. I thought you were having doubts that perhaps I was rushing things and now I am sure of it, I think it best if we postpone the wedding."

"Postpone it?" Flora gasped in real horror imaging just what Evelyn would have to say at that.

"I think it is for the best you need more time."

Panicking Flora began to pace. She was quickly beginning to realize that not only had she lost Walter but she was in danger of loosing Edward as well. He was a kind and generous man, William adored him and who knew what other suitor Evelyn would force on her if she turned him away. "I don't, I know what I want." Flora insisted, her voice firm and steady as she made up her mind, this time for good. "I want to be your wife!"

"Trust me Flora." Edward replied kindly trying to keep his eyes locked on her face no where else. "Given time and space you will come to see I am right, all this pressure is stifling you."

"It isn't…I've just been feeling a little unwell these past few weeks and I've pushed you away. I wouldn't be surprised if you no longer wish to marry me."

"I do, most certainly." Edward replied softly. "Never doubt my affection you my dear."

"How can I you seem so distant all of a sudden, you never touch me anymore, you haven't kissed me properly in weeks, a kiss on the hand or the cheek is not the same Edward, how can I trust you if I am uncertain of your affection for me?"

Smiling at so petulant a complaint Edward reached and cupped her cheek. "Is that all it is?"

"All? How can you call it all like it is nothing?"

"Alright you're right it is nothing I promise from now on I will pay such matters more attention, starting first thing in the morning…"

"Why the morning, what exactly is wrong with now?" Flora retorted but this time her tone was far petulant as she closed the distance between them backing a startled Edward up against the nearest bedpost.

"NO!" The vehemence of tone surprised more than Flora as for a moment Edward seemed startled as well before immediately collecting his composure. "I can't…I mean we shouldn't…We should wait until after the wedding…but perhaps you are right…perhaps we should talk to the vicar and move the date forward if you are certain it is what you want?"

Taking a deep breath Flora was for a moment glad of the shadows that hid the fleeting look of panic that crossed her face and forced herself to smile. "Yes it is." She replied relieved that she had won this battle so easily and yet there was something about Edward's reaction that continued to confuse her. Turning as he bid her good night Flora continued to ponder his slip as she made her way back to her room; surely he hadn't meant to say 'couldn't'?

- - -

Leaning back in his compartment Walter's gaze was locked on the passing countryside, the familiar scenery that told him far more accurately than the conductor just how close they were to Eastbourne. It was ironic to think that a few weeks ago he wait to be gone from the place and now he was almost impatient to be back. There was only one reason, Flora.

Reaching into his jacket pocket he fingered the package he found there. It was insane, he had been far too impulsive and yet try as he might he could not convince himself of any other course of action. After his behavior only a grand gesture of affection would do, no doubt at first she would refuse to see him but he would think of some way of convincing her to listen. Refusing to give in to his nagging doubts Walter girded himself to action, it would work; it had to work. She would be shocked but with any luck delighted and agree to his proposition that was if he could at least decide on an opening sentence.

It wasn't long until the train pulled into the station and relieved to be able to stretch his legs Walter made his way out the front to hail a cab.

"What ho Corey!" The sudden greeting jarred him from his mental musings and turning around he was most surprised to find a beaming Edward Forester bearing down on him.

"Captain Forester what a pleasant surprise a lovely day isn't it."

"Indeed truly grand. Just got in from Town?"

"Yes." Walter replied succinctly. "I had business." He added turning away from the good Captain and nodding towards a cabby, hoping that the dratted man would finally get the hint and let him be off about his business; what Edward Forester thought they had to talk about he could hardly guess.

Coughing slightly as though he got the hint Edward backed away slightly, his bonhomie fading for a moment. "Ah well you're a busy man, I hope you don't have to rush off again too soon. It can't be good for your constitution all this tooing and froing."

"Alas my time is not my own, I will probably have to return in a weeks time." Walter replied already bored with the conversation and relieved when a cab pulled up in front of him.

"But you will back in a fortnight?"

Frowning as he stepped up into the cab, Walter turned back to face the Captain. "Why a fornight?"

"Oh but of course you wouldn't have heard…." Edward expounded his mood suddenly picking up until Walter was afraid he would explode from excitement. "The wedding my good man, the wedding!"

"What wedding?"

"Why mine of course…" Edward replied even as the cab began to move and so he missed the look of horror that distorted Walter Corey's face.

- - -


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It was the night before her wedding and any normal bride would have been looking forward in eager anticipation to her happy day but as she stared in her vanity mirror that had been a gift from her fiancé, Flora had to admit she was as far from a typical bride as it was possible to be. Glancing across the room at where her wedding dress stood she had to squash the feelings of nausea just looking at it provoked. Evelyn had put it there deliberately of that she had no doubt, it was just the sort of malicious action her mother-in-law would do, to rub in her victory and crush any remaining hopes Flora might have of a reprieve.

Setting down her brush she stared at her reflection, but she couldn't linger long, she didn't recognise the woman staring back at her anymore, she was the fiancé of Captain Edward Forester not simple Flora Forester nee Ryan. Fighting back the tears Flora grasped the brush and taking one last look at her reflection took all her anger and threw the brush at the glass, smiling in satisfaction as the hard backed brush shattered the mirror. She'd already had her seven years bad luck, ever since Stephen's death her life had been under a cloud, she might as well have the satisfaction of breaking a damn mirror.

"Mrs Flora are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The lies slid automatically from her lips. "I slipped; I think I'll take a walk."

"Better take your wrap it looks like rain." The maid advised but Flora shook it off.

"I won't go far." She muttered heading down the stairs and into the garden yet after a few moments of unsatisfactory pacing back and forth she still wasn't able to shift the knot of tension that was gnawing at her belly. The heavily charged atmosphere made the air feel cloying and the scent of the roses sickened her. Turning on her heel Flora strode out of the garden, and on to the lane, not caring about the rain that threatened or even where she was going, she kept walking, half running as if the very denizens of hell were at her heels.

Perhaps it was fate or perhaps it was her own will that carried her towards the Corey farm. It had been hard enough to stay away since she had learnt of Walter's return, yet he had made no efforts to seek out, instead he seemed to split his time between his farm and London so that anyone had scarce caught more than a glimpse of him. She had only caught sight of him once, when she was coming out the dressmaker her final fitting for her wedding dress complete. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts she barely noticed when he crossed her path, but something had caught her eye and she looked up only to meet his fuming gaze. The look of disgust on his face had been almost palpable and before she had opened her mouth to speak he was gone. He had returned to London not due to return for some time, she would not see him again till after she was married.

Instead she had to content herself with standing on the hill overlooking his home. This was as close as they could be. Tomorrow she would marry Edward and put all further thought of Walter out of her mind, tonight was about saying good bye. Putting away those girlish romantic notions once and for all so she could be the sort of wife Edward needed and deserved. She didn't even notice when it first started to rain, nor when the light drizzle turned into a downpour. Only when the lights in the Corey farmhouse went out one by one did she stir herself and realize just how late it had become. Gathering her skirts she half ran half slipped down the slope heading for the lane. Blinking against the rain she struggled against the weather realizing quickly she would have to find some sort of shelter.

After a few minutes struggling she spotted something that might do. Pushing past the open gate she stumbled into yet another field, grimacing when she sank up to her ankles in mud and slush as she struggled to the cowshed. Freezing suddenly when she realized she was no longer alone.

- - -

The sudden gasp jarred Walter Corey out of his melancholy; staring out the glassless window at the torrential rain he wondered just what fool had decided to go walking in such weather. Not in the mood for company he ignored and hoped whoever it was would get the message and go away but instead of leaving the intruder waited expectantly in the rain. Whatever or whomever he had been expecting it certainly wasn't a drenched Flora Forester, standing on his land in nothing but a simple day dress which was by now soaked to the skin.

"Can I come in?" She muttered shivering as she continued to wait in the rain.

Unable to speak Walter simply stood aside and allowed her to brush past him, his heart clenching painfully at the brief contact it had been so long and yet he still felt his pulse quicken at the very sight of her. "What do you want Mrs Forester?"

"I….I…was walking…" Flora began but she couldn't continue the chattering of her teeth and the very real sobs that wracked her frame made it impossible.

"You'd better dry off before you catch your death, stupid woman what possessed you to wander this far from home, surely you must have realised there would be a storm tonight?" Walter spat angry at what he assumed was a foolish coincidence that landed Flora Forester practically on his doorstep the night before her wedding.

"No…I was promised a lesson on English weather once but that promise was never fulfilled." Flora muttered bitterly keeping as far away this new disdainful Walter as possible.

"The Pewitts are only a step or two further up the lane…They will have towels and tea, and could see about getting you home, your fiancé is no doubt distraught over your disappearance." He added sullenly unable even to look at her, instead turning to sooth his tethered horse. Patting his flank in reassurance and hoping that by the time he turned round the dratted woman would have left. How dare she come here now and stir up things that were better left dead and buried. So engrossed in his task and muttering about bloody woman under his breath he didn't notice the figure standing just behind him until he turned and came with a few inches of her. She looked frozen, her normally luminous skin was unnaturally pale and her dark hair was plastered down against it. Forcing down the instinctive concern for her health Walter grudgingly shook of his jacket, it was almost dry but it was warm, yet he couldn't bring himself to place about her shoulders himself so instead he held it at arms length for her to take. "Take it and go, we wouldn't want your fiancé to worry about your honour now would we?""

Meeting his gaze determinedly Flora stepped forward closing the distance between them, Walter's large coat hanging loosely off of her slender frame.

Scowling at her continued stubbornness Walter snapped testily. "Are you incapable of doing as you are asked…."

However his tirade was suddenly cut short when Flora suddenly held up a hand and silenced him, her fingers resting gently on his lips, which she traced slowly with her fingertips. No word, that was what she meant, no talk just action. For a moment they both stood barely inches apart neither moving each waiting for the other to make the first move. Uncertain just what she was offering after all the games Walter waited, his body was screaming at him to act but still he waited. "Please." Flora whispered and the need in her voice was apparent.

That was all the encouragement Walter required stepping forward he let his hands drop, rounding the gentle dip of her waist, which he gripped firmly pulling her body roughly against his for the first time in months. Leaning down he captured her lips, one hand moving under his coat to explore her breast whilst kept a tight hold on her waist lest she should change her mind. Yet she showed no sign of doing that, instead she returned his kiss with an equally passionate one of her own, her fingers threading into his hair. But it wasn't enough and clearly Flora agreed with him as a moment later he found himself being pulled to the nearest hay bail and on top of her. For a moment his sense of honour protested but then he felt the heat of her skin against his and in that moment he knew he was lost.

"I love you."

The words were whispered so softly that for a moment Walter wasn't sure if they were real or simply the fevered imaginings of his own addled mind. Glancing up he caught sight of Flora's face, her eyes bright with tears which ran freely down her cheeks. "I love you Walter." She whispered reverently and he knew she meant every word. Reaching up he brushed the tears from her cheeks kissing them softly before claiming her lips.

"Stay?" Walter pleaded, his smile brightening when she nodded he didn't know how long she would stay, whether it would be the night or forever but one thing was certain he was going to cherish each moment for who knew when it would their last.

- - -

Lying on her side Flora watched as Walter slept, she watched every tiny detail every breath, every twitch, every little idiosyncrasy that was only Walter. She had to remember everything because this would be the first and last time she could. Smiling sadly as he turned and mumbled her name in his sleep Flora wondered if he was dreaming happy dreams for them both, of a world where she didn't have to leave when the sun rose but could stay in his arms and live the life they both wanted. But the sun did rise and instead of waking him Flora slipped quietly from his bed gathering her now dry clothes and dressing quickly, she knew she should have woken him, that it was cruel to let him wake and for a moment hope and wonder where she was before the truth shattered him. It was cowardly to slip out but Flora had so little bravery left, and what reserves she had she needed for later that day, so brushing a soft kiss against his temper and stifling her sobs she left her love sleeping.

- - -

It didn't take long for the sun's early morning rays to wake Walter, being a farmer his body was attuned to early rising no matter what the exertions of the day or even night before. Sitting up it took him a moment to notice his unusual surroundings, but more importantly the lady in question was missing. Placing his hand on the space beside him Walter buried his head into the dented hay breathing in her scent surprised when he found lingering warmth still clinging to the coat, she couldn't have left long before.

For a moment he lay still before jumping up, he couldn't allow this; she'd slipped out without facing him for one reason and one reason only that she didn't dare face him and instead of discouraging him it quite the opposite effect. If she were afraid to face him it wouldn't be because she feared his anger, no Flora had never feared courting that but because she was afraid of something else, possibly that her reasons for going through with this charade might not survive his scrutiny. Pulling on his boots and trousers, he didn't even bother to button his shirt Walter rushed to un-tethered his horse.

Being on horseback had a distinct advantage over being on foot and geeing up the gelding Walter sped off along the lane to town as of all four horsemen of the apocalypse were behind him. It didn't take long to catch up with her, as Flora didn't seem to be in any particular hurry to get home she was so lost in her thoughts even Walter's arrival didn't jar her from them. However his sudden presence in front of her grabbing at her arms and shaking her out of her stupor was enough even to rouse Flora.

"Thought you'd just slip away did you?"

"Walter please…." Flora began softly her voice tinged with weary exhaustion and resignation. "Just let me go."

"No you cannot go through with this I won't allow it."

"You don't have any choice this is my decision."

"You don't love him why are you doing this, because he's a good man, because he was injured fighting for his country, because you feel guilty…Tell me I have to understand, you owe me that at least!" He added his grip on her shoulders increasing and for the first time Flora glanced up, wincing as she caught sight of the agony on his face.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Too late you already have, now stop changing the subject. Why do you have to marry him…Are they making you do this?" Walter demanded surprised when Flora flinched at his words. "So I am right this wasn't your decision."

Staring at him in disbelief Flora suddenly found her own anger. "Well of course it isn't my choice Walter! Do you really think I would choose this…Any of this?"

"No." Walter replied softly brushing her cheek his fingertips gently wiping away the tears that began to slide down her face.

"Evelyn…Evelyn told me if I didn't marry Edward and secure the rest of the Forester money then she would disinherit William, she can you know because the Forester money it isn't Forester money, well at least not on this side of the family. Stephan's father was the second son and as such the family money went to his elder brother Edward's father. So he married into money, Evelyn's money and it's hers to do with as she pleases and it pleases her to use it to torture me."

"Is that what this is all about money…you'd give up everything we have to be secure?"

"No!" Flora spat back angrily. "Do you really think I am that low, if I didn't go through with the wedding I would be thrown out, William would be disinherited and…" She broke off sudden realising what she was saying and who she was saying it too.

"And?" Walter prompted surprised when Flora remained adamantly silent. "And, come on you've told me this much what more is there?"

"I can't tell you this Walter, believe me it's not in your interest to know." Flora replied softly pulling herself loose from his grasp and turning to continue her journey.

Something about her words suggested more than she was saying and so striding along to keep pace Walter suddenly exclaimed. "That's it it's about me isn't it…Evelyn threatened me and you're going through with this to protect me, what did she tell you?"

"Please just leave it."

Sighing Walter realised there was one particular secret Evelyn could have told Flora, something that the old woman had successfully used over him to keep him away from her until it was too late. Yet if it wasn't then he risked telling the whole sordid story for nothing, to risk exposing his family's honour and yet if he was right... "Is it about my sister?"

Freezing suddenly in her steps Flora turned sharply her face pale. "How did…"

"Evelyn." Was the simple answer. "She told me to stay away from you if I didn't she would tell everyone about her."

"She told me the same thing." Flora muttered. "I wanted so much to tell you if I had any idea you already knew…"

"We've been such fools, let that woman use our fears, manipulate us, well no longer! This stops now I won't allow her poison to ruin any more lives."

"But Walter…"

"No buts Flora, don't you see you give in now and you will never be free. She will run your life for you, she'll run William's life for him…Do you really want him to be forced into the Forester tradition sent into the army before his brain and backbone have a chance to develop?"

"It won't be like that Edward will take us away he will look after us Walter, he's a good man and he loves me, loves me enough to look after us both…"

"So do I!" Walter retorted indignantly. "Do you not think I would love the boy as my own, raise him as I would our children, care and provide for his future?"

"I couldn't ask that of you."

"Why not you'd expect it of him, marry me…" Walter insisted moving to kneel in front of her stopping her in her tracks. "Marry me?"

"It's too late Walter." Flora replied but he could tell from the way her voice wavered she was trying to convince herself. "I couldn't do that to Edward he doesn't deserve to be used like this."

"What would be worse hurting him now or destroying him later, Evelyn will hold it over you for the rest of your life. If you disagree with her she will threaten to tell him the truth, secrets like this will always come out eventually. How will it be then the wife he thought married him out of choice, the children he thought she gave him out of love were actually born of blackmail that would destroy him!"

For a moment Flora opened her mouth to protest but the words wouldn't come, he was right how could she have been so blind, she knew what Evelyn was capable of and she would be happy to threaten Flora's security if she thought it would gain her an advantage. "But…"

"No buts love, if you care for him at all let him have the chance of a future free of that woman's influence. She is using him too and in truly a worse way than you, she's taken advantage of his feelings to further her own ends and if you have any human compassion Flora you cannot permit it to continue."

Sinking to her knees until she sat next to him in the dust Flora rested her head wearily against his shoulder. "She will tell everyone about your mother, your sister…You'd risk ruin for me?"

Chuckling mirthlessly Walter nodded his hand moving to cup her loose curls, which he teased soothingly between his fingers. "I'd risk my life for you what is a little gossip?"

"But your mother?"

"Mother has made her own bed let her lie in it. I refuse to let her past stand in the way of my future, I was too foolish and stubborn then to listen to turn away from you before, it is a mistake I will not be repeating." He replied resolutely leaning down and kissing her forehead, trailing his lips down her nose until he caught her lips. "It would kill me to lose you now."

Sighing softly Flora nuzzled into his shoulder, for the first time in months she felt happy, the weight of the secrets she had been carrying now shared with Walter seemed infinitely lighter and were it not completely inappropriate she would have laughed with sheer relief. Yet there was still one worrying niggle that soured her joy. "How are we…What are we going to do, how will we tell them. I couldn't bear it Walter, Evelyn will twist everything and Edward will be crushed and just how am I going to explain this to William…."

Sighing in relief at her change of heart Walter held her tight as if he could somehow transfer his strength to her. "Shush let me deal with it, you're coming home with me. Now no arguments." He added when Flora went to contradict him. "You are worn out and need to rest, you can write him a letter explaining everything and I will take it over and deal with the consequences."

Nodding her agreement Flora trailed her fingers down his bare chest relishing the feel of his strong arms around her. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll be careful." Walter replied shuddering at the sensation of her fingertips making a decision to get her home as quickly as possible, although the letter writing might have to be delayed.

"No fighting?" Flora asked smirking against his shoulder as she felt Walter shiver slightly, his entire frame tense, in suspense for her next move.

"I won't start any." Walter replied honestly kissing her softly as his desire for her increased. "But if pushed I will finish it." He added getting to his feet and offering her his hand suddenly anxious to be home.

Tutting Flora allowed him to pull her to her feet before eyeing the horse with concern. Realising her unspoken fear Walter wrapped his arm gently round her waist before gathering the reins leading them both back along the lane, the horse would have been quicker but then anticipation would only add to the experience.

- - -


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

- - -

Fingering the crisp envelope Walter raised his hand to knock, if had his choice he would simply have shoved the damn thing into the hand of the first maid and returned to his bed where the lovely Flora lay waiting for him, but he had promised to see it safely into Captain Edward's hand and so he would carry out his promise.

"Come to pass on your sincerest commiserations from one poor jilted bastard to another?"

Whirling round Walter caught sight of the very man he was looking for, Edward was still dressed in his full military regalia although his collar was undone and he struck Walter as being somewhat disheveled, obviously having a woman leave you waiting at the alter knocked the stuffing out of a man. The Captain was standing leaning against a tree in the little kitchen garden smoking a cigar as he kept an eye on the lane up to the Forester House, clearly he was waiting for Flora to return, wanting to be the first to question on her. He wasn't to know the lady had absolutely no intention of returning to that house anytime that afternoon.

"No I came to deliver a letter." Walter began hesitantly aware that Edward's blasé attitude could quickly become violent once he was aware of the truth.

"What farming not paying its way?" Edward joked bitterly eyeing the other man with barely covert suspicion.

"No from Flora." Walter replied waiting for the sudden eruption of rage, surprised when instead the Captain's face merely hardened and he took another long draw on his cigar.

"I see, well then you'd better come inside." Edward retorted suddenly throwing his cigar into the bushes and storming back into the house clearly expecting Walter to follow like an obedient puppy.

Trailing after him into the house Walter tried to ignore the sudden excited titter of the housemaids as they passed, clearly the subject of Flora's disappearance had fueled household gossiping to unexpected heights and the maids were quite giddy at the prospect of a new and titillating development. Clearly Edward was not as insensible to this as he seemed as no sooner had both men entered the study then he shut the door firmly behind them.

"Well then hand it over." Edward practically barked as he strode over to the sideboard and poured himself a large brandy from an already used glass, clearly this was not his first of the afternoon and Walter doubted somehow it would be his last. "Let's hear the work of fiction."

"Fiction?" Walter inquired surprised when Edward turned and sneered at him, this unprecedented bitterness seemed out of place on the usual jovial Captain.

Snorting at the outraged look on Walter's face Edward lowered himself into the desk chair toying with his brandy before answering. "Of course Corey you don't think I am going to believe a word of what she has written, we all know that you are behind this sudden change of heart. Do you really think I am insensible to your snooping around my fiancé like some low dog sniffing out a juicy bone? Your interest was quite clear from the day we met however I foolishly thought since she had chosen me, agreed to become my wife, that you would show some common decency and leave her be; clearly I was wrong."

"How dare…"

"I dare Corey!" Edward replied his eyes narrowing as they bore into Walter's. "You are a lowborn scoundrel sir and will get what's coming to you eventually."

"All men get what they deserve." Walter retorted, and his agreement threw Edward, as did the look of righteous fury. "You never deserved her, I did. I fell for her and she fell for me, then you came along with your poor wounded soldier act, currying favor with her son and pressurizing her into a courtship before she even knew you…"

"How dare you, I did nothing of the sort! I admired her the moment I met her and was quite honest with the lady about it and I have never used William, my affection for both mother and son are entirely genuine. You however seem quite happy to go from one pretty face to the next, first Cecilia now Flora, tell me Corey have you ever been able to commit entirely to one woman in your entire life. How long will it be until the next one comes along?"

"There won't ever be a next one, Flora will marry me and that is an end to it!"

"I doubt her family will approve of that!" Edward retorted.

"Hang the lot of you then!" Walter snapped back. "I care not for your approval and neither does she, whose good opinion should we crave? Yours? Or perhaps that conniving witch of a mother-in-law?"

"Mind your tongue Corey that lady of far better quality than you have the right to judge!"

"Of course she is, no low born personage such as myself would ever rise to the great heady heights of blackmail to achieve my ends. To threaten a mother with the disinheritance of her son, to promise them a kick into the gutter if she doesn't comply with her every wish and desire; even her insistence on marrying the rich nephew so as to bring the rest of the family fortune into the fold." Walter added watching as the blood slowly drained from Edward's flushed face.

Taking a hasty swig of brandy Edward unsteadily got to his feet and refilled his glass, either not noticing or not caring when the fine liquor sloshed out of the glass and on to the antique sideboard. "You're a liar Corey, a low down piece of scum and were it not for the gossips I would take you outside and thrash the living daylights out of you right here and now."

"So sure of that aren't you?" Walter retorted eyeing the shaking man with a mixture of both perverse amusement and concern. "Well if you are then you won't have any problems reading this letter." He added slamming the delicate envelope down on the desk. "They are Flora's words, whether you would take my word on it or not, she too is a lady of quality and she would never accuse anyone unjustly or without proof. Perhaps if you won't believe me when I tell you how that old bitch has been playing you both then you'll believe Flora."

Turning round suddenly Edward stumbled forward and for a moment Walter wasn't sure if he was going to take a hasty swing at him or follow his advice. Fortunately Edward's shaking fingers closed round the letter and breaking the seal he quickly scanned Flora's words. Since meeting Captain Edward Forester Walter had never been fond of the man, his reactions had ranged from Jealously to pure rage then back to bitter loathing and resentment, but now he was surprised to discover compassion. With every line he read Edward's face had crumpled further, the righteous rage that had clearly been supporting him since the humiliation of that afternoon slowly seeping out of him until he had to lean against the desk for support.

"Oh god." Edward muttered softly before turning away from Walter his shoulders shaking slightly as if he were trying to fend off tears. "I just thought she was nervous, I offered to postpone the wedding but then she said she didn't think we should wait. I should have known something was wrong, there was such a disparity with how she looked and what she said but I just wanted to marry her so badly I guess I didn't want to look further…Even when we kissed it felt like she was holding back, I thought it was just propriety that she needed the wedding before she felt able to truly relax with me."

Biting his lip Walter managed to stifle his rage, they had kissed, his Flora had kissed…However he was able to regain control of himself in time, it was in the past it didn't matter Flora had chosen him, she had proven that last night and again that very morning, and then again that afternoon, he remembered with a wry smile and she certainly hadn't needed the reassurance of a wedding to relax with him.

"Do you love her Corey, really love her?"

Edward's question had caught him by surprise glancing up he caught the older man staring at him in expectation. "More than my life, I wouldn't be able to live without her, these past few weeks have been a living hell and I will not go through it again. I will dedicate my every breath to making her happy if that is what it takes to keep her love."

"And the boy?" Edward asked clearly only slightly appeased by Walter's grand statement. "Can you care and provide for him as of he were one of your own children? Accept him as your firstborn?"

"I can and I will." Walter replied solemnly, unable to stop drawing a parallel between this interrogation and a very similar one he had been forced to undergo when he had proposed to Cecilia.

"Very well then." Edward muttered setting down his glass and Walter realized that was as close he was going to get to the Captain's approval.

"You really are a disappointment Edward." Evelyn's voice suddenly cut through the tense silence. Whirling round both men were surprised to see the old woman standing by the open veranda doors, unsure just how long she had been standing eavesdropping on their conversation. "Even as a child you were somewhat wet and pathetic, took too much after that weak willed mother of yours, it took your father years to try and knock that out of you and now it seems he failed after all."

Biting his lip so that he didn't resort to hot-tempered accusations Edward muttered reasonably. "It is Flora's decision Evelyn, I cannot force her to marry me."

"You really are fool Edward of course you could have if you wanted it badly enough, even now there would still be a way but you're too weak to take. A real man, a man like your father wouldn't have hesitated, he would have dealt with Mr Corey here, gone over to his farm and dragged the little slut back by her hair if necessary. Showing her the man you are, a man who would not be messed about by some vapid woman, would have brought her back in line; she would agree to marry you after you'd knocked some sense into her, shown the jumped up slut her proper place."

Staring at her in horror as the implications of her suggestion set in Edward stared at his aunt as if he hadn't really seen her properly before. "I would never stoop so low and neither would my late father how dare you impugn his good name…"

Snorting in amusement Evelyn rolled her eyes at the clearly demented boy. "Your father was a man capable of many things as I found out the night before my wedding to his brother, I must admit James never did stand much of a chance after that he just didn't quite compare…"

That revelation certainly knocked both men for six.

"You and he….No I won't believe it." Edward blustered whilst Walter looked on in silent amazement.

"Come now Edward you remarked upon it yourself, growing up you and Stephan were like peas in a pod, and as for William he could easily pass for you own son when in reality he is your nephew not your cousin." Evelyn added clearly enjoying the look of horror on Edward's face.

"Your mother was a burden to him, he always used to say if only he had met me first…Of course he doted on Stephan, the son he had always wanted you were such a disappointment so timid, always with your head in a book. Then of course James went and got himself killed and it was too risky for us to be together often, I had to content myself with one child, when I would have borne him a dozen. People always wondered why I never remarried a young thing naught more than one and twenty but in truth my real husband was alive and well. Does that shock you Edward all those trips he made to check on us, bringing you along to play with your little cousin, they were all to see me, to be with me. We'd lie in bed waiting for the day your damn mother would finally give in to one of her perpetual illnesses and die so we could be together. I suppose that was her revenge on us both, simply refusing to die…" Evelyn trailed off turning from the quivering wreck that was Edward to face the composed Walter who had stood silent in the corner throughout the entire exchange.

"Why so silent Mr Corey don't you have anything to add?"

Keeping silent Walter stared at the rotten old woman in disgust.

"Don't you dare look down on me, with a mother like yours you're no better than anyone else. At least I kept it in the family, my little secret, yours went and whored herself around town dropping an illegitimate brat…"

That was too much for Walter; Evelyn knew just the right buttons to press to provoke a reaction. "She was raped not that you cared, her own sister and you wouldn't believe her. What were you warped in your own bitterness, unable to marry the man you wanted so you took it out on her? You should have believed her, should have supported her but instead you sent her away to that hellhole, took her child from her then brought her back here as if nothing had happened. You made her go to parties and balls and sit and be polite to the very man who had done it, goading her about it behind the scenes, making her feel worthless. If my father hadn't…"

"What rescued her? Whisked her off her feet and saved her from whatever fate I had crafted for her is that what she told you?" Evelyn snapped back.

"He loved her." Walter replied.

"Jumped up little farm hand, no better than a peasant I told her but she didn't listen, running off and marrying him behind my back…"

"She was your little sister not your slave!" Walter snapped unable to control his temper that was spiraling out of control. "You should have protected her but you were too wrapped up in your own selfish misery. You resented her because she was young and beautiful and free to marry any man she wanted and you couldn't, you reveled in her pain!"

"So what if I did the little slut deserved it, always leading men on the little flirt got what was coming to her."

"She was sixteen years old, she didn't deserve to be assaulted by a man of thirty years, someone you brought into the house and left there probably while you were off cavorting with Edward's father. The only whore in this family is you!"

Stepping back as if Walter had reached out and slapped her Evelyn paused before biting back. "And my daughter-in-law it would seem."

"Now Evelyn!" Edward suddenly cut in although he had stood silent during her earlier tirade he would not stand by and here an innocent woman slandered.

"Come now Edward surely even you are not that dense, I have it from the maid her bed wasn't even slept in, then this afternoon along comes Mr Walter Corey to bring us tidings of the missing bride, somehow I don't think she simply popped round this morning did she Walter? No he had her on her back all night long. Just how long have you two been carrying on behind our backs ehh Corey? There isn't a little peasant bun in the oven perhaps, is that what made her change her mind?" Evelyn added maliciously smirking as Edward blanched and pushed past her vanishing into the garden for some much needed fresh air.

"Madam I must ask you to desist, that is my fiancé you are bad mouthing and I will not tolerate it…"

"Yes you will Corey, you'll take it and a lot more. Well you can keep the slut I will not have her back in this house, I never want to see her again and if you know what is good for you, you will keep her away. I am prepared to let what I know about your mother go with me to my grave on a few conditions." Evelyn retorted smugly watching as her offer hung temptingly in front of Walter like a baited hook.

"Which are?"

"The boy in his father's will was placed into joint custody between his mother and myself. Whilst in India I had precious little influence over his upbringing a situation I will never allow again. As I have no intention of letting him be raised by either that slut of a mother or you, he is to remain at Forester house with me as my legal ward. All I require from you is your talents in persuading his mother from a pointless and messy battle over the child, one she cannot possibly win the law is quite clearly on my side in this matter. It would also save you both the embarrassment of my destroying her character, a joyful task I will regretfully put aside if you cooperate."

Astounded Walter took a step back. "You expect me to help you take Flora's son from her?"

Nodding Evelyn smiled evilly. "Of course you will, Flora can have more children, I cannot, that child is all the connection I have to my son and his father and I will never give him up. If you do not agree I will dedicate my days to destroying not only your beloved but also your mother's name until neither can set foot out their door without being spat on, and you would still loose the boy. My way everyone is happy."

"Except for William and his mother but then I don't suppose their feelings count?" Walter spat back.

"William is my concern, that slut is yours, besides I am sure you can think of ways to distract her keep her content enough to stay away, give her enough brats to run around after and she'll soon be too busy to bother with my grandson." Evelyn argued smirking at the soundness of her plan. "Personally I don't see what other choice you have, you cooperate or I ruin you all both socially and financially, well you know how fickle people can be one whiff of scandal and a gentleman's whole character is called into question."

"It will be a cold day in hell before I give into threats from you!" Walter hissed through clenched teeth, keeping a tight rein on his temper lest he be tempted to foolish action. "Good Day Madam I don't believe there is anything else to discuss." And with that he turned and followed Edward into the garden.

- - -


End file.
